CyberTech: Open Worlds
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: CyberTech II! 'Normal' humans hate and commit acts of racism, though the world's grown where ET's, mage, & mutants have 'rights', but perhaps they should look to the stars instead of fighting each other. This shows two worlds becoming one, & a fight to save their worlds from invasion! HP(Kyte - Marvel Earth)/Kara! HP(DC Earth)/Raven! DC/Harry Potter/Marvel Cross Over!
1. Tomorrows World

_**CyberTech: Open World**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Tomorrows World**_

"Stop you vile villain!" he yelled out as he floated down to land in the way of the three mutant criminals that had already been captured in a magical bind after the two women had beaten them up a little.

Laguna looked over at the man in surprise. She had never seen someone so… is patriotic the right word, or crazy? He wore white spandex that even covered his head with a cowl, and the union jack flag covering most of the white. He has a chiseled jaw line and strong confident blue eyes.

She looked over her new super-witch getup and felt thankful she doesn't look like an idiot. She doesn't what people thinking this grinning loon is with her. Her outfit is now a form hugging slacks and top in dark purple with a black skirt around her waist and quarter way down her thighs, and a tight black jacket with crimson buckles holding it semi-closed, and black boots and gloves. Her staff is the same as ever but now a purple colour with crimson blades in a short form hanging on a black belt with crimson buckle around her waist, and a gold badge below each shoulder on her arms with MPF logo, her eyes now yellow and hair a silvery-white.

She looked to her partner Psylocke to see a surprised. Her girlfriend looked to want to crawl into a tiny hole and die. However, Laguna couldn't see why. Her girl looks smoking hot as usual. She's wearing skin tight black all in one without sleeves, small black boots and fingerless gloves with a thick belt around her waist slanting down to the left with a MPF badge. It held in place on the back of her waist two telescopic tonfas that are electrified to just add in that extra kick, and heavy duty black tinted lenses over her eyes with bands around her head, though they're tinted she can see out perfectly even in the dark.

"Umm… we've already been caught!" one of the captured men spat out rolling his eyes as the three of them struggled against the wavy transparent-ish magic holding them several feet above the ground.

He looked at them in stunned astonishment as he looked around to see the amused Laguna, and Psylocke looking for a hiding place. "My little sister!" he yelled his greeting, a wide grin showing. This caused Laguna and the failed bank robbing mutants to double-take as Psylocke gave him a sheepish grin.

She then sighed and took a big calming breath. "Captain Britain, do you always have to be so dense?" she demanded glaring at him suddenly. "You don't just come flying in and think that there's something for you to do when we've already done it!"

"Oh, but sister, it is my duty to help," he answered not noticing the angry twitch to her right eye. "I am a Superhero after all… and look, I've recently signed up for government sanction!" he said proudly pointing to the golden MPF badge on his belt.

"Whoever got you that badge is going to die!" Psylocke hissed out through her teeth in annoyance. "And they're going to die very painfully!"

"Calm down now…!" he suddenly moved knocking away a red energy beam. Several angry looking men had come out from the shadows of buildings carrying energy riffles. "Place your weapons down you criminals!" he called out, his eyes glaring.

"Why would we do that you freaks" the leader yelled out sneeringly. "We're going to kill you spawns of Satan!"

"Wow that's something new!" he replied clenching his fist. "You shall surrender now, and perhaps the law will go easy on you!"

The leader just sneered harder and fired. However, this time Laguna moved and raised a hand absorbing the blast with a shield. "Then I guess that means we get to take you in the fun way!"

"Freeze!" a soft female voice called out. The riffle wilding humans didn't have a chance to react then they were flash frozen and three girls stood to the side. The mid teen girl in the white leotard with little blue snowflakes, and icy like mask over her eyes turned to the other girl matching her age also with brown hair wearing black body tight leather with a chain whip around her waist like a belt, and a cat like mask around her eyes, and a black hood with large cat eyes on it.

"How was that Shadowcat?" the frosty girl asked her with a look of hope in her blue eyes.

"That was awesome, what do you think, Scarlet?" she asked looking to the older girl who still worse her black coat and Goth look, but her black hair is now long to her waist going through a gap in her hood and tied with a red and black lacy ribbon by the small of her back, and scarlet around the edges of her hair going all the way round, and a scarlet crownish mask that even clipped into her hair, and helping to keep it out of her eyes.

The Scarlet Witch just rolled her eyes. "You've only been a member of the team for five days, and you feel the need to teach Snowdrift to make puns?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, I love to have fun girl!" she said laughingly. "Hey… so is that… weird guy Captain Britain?"

"Yes," agreed Snowdrift shrugging. "I believe I heard he has joined the MPF!" she said gesturing to the badges each has, hers on her belt front in place of her buckle, Scarlet Witch's on her collar like a pendant, and Shadowcat's on her right breast.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your brother, sweetie?" Laguna asked Psylocke as the teens started gathering up the bag guys as their unit four-by-four skid to a stop. Its like a huge van with armour and six giant wheels with a hinged section in the middle, and coloured grey with huge white wings on the side with AoM in white with the MPF shield, and started loading it up with the three police woman who got out of the front.

Her girlfriend groaned as he looked hopeful, and sighed. "Captain Britain, this is my girlfriend, Laguna!"

His eyes opened wide but a huge grin lit his face. "My little sister is settling down… not only is she an MPF agent, but she has someone special!" he declared gleefully.

"Yeah, and I'm a senior agent, so that makes me your boss, so seriously stop being a moron," she said complaining. "I introduced you, so that should be enough… why don't you just dump those morons in our truck for us and… I'll think about calling every once in a while!"

"Wow, that coming from my sister I'll take what I can get!" he said picking up all three baffled bank robbers and rushing off before dumping them in a cell in the truck before closing it and sealing the back door shut. "OK, ladies, all is safe now, you may take them all away…!" he said smilingly to the police women. They just gave him a strange look before hurrying into the front and driving off.

"Betsy's brothers a freak," Shadowcat whispered to her two friends.

They both nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Scarlet Witch agreed eying him as he waved the van off. "I think he's read one too many superhero comics. I mean, nobody really acts like that… well accept him apparently."

"Well, brother, we're leaving now," Psylocke said quickly as she and Laguna joined them. "I mean, we've got to get the girls home. It's a school night," she said quickly ushering them back to the car and practically rammed them in the convertible before skidding off.

"But its Friday?" he asked confusedly looking from the retreating car to Laguna. "D-do they have Saturday school?" he asked her baffled as he had never heard of such things when he was a kid. "And the one in the coat looks a little too old for school; does she go to collage, or university?"

Laguna grimaced as he's smarter and more observant than her first impression suggested; she gave him a small smile. "Umm… well, yeah, she has uni, but Psylocke was talking about… umm… private tuition… lessons that the girls have in the morning, and she doesn't want them to be tired."

"I see," he said nodded happily. "My sister has grown up, and is staying out of trouble. I am pleased for her."

"Umm… yeah…" she said putting her finger to her right ear. "Oh, Winter, thank god," she almost cried out over the com. "Right… umm… Captain Brittan there's a huge fire three blocks east of here; do you think you can handle it alone?"

"I'm right on it!" he readily agreed. "Farewell, Miss. Laguna, we shall meet again!" he said before launching into the sky.

"Yes, I know, but he'll put it out anyway!" Laguna said over her com sheepishly. "I know, but I'm tired and want to spend some time with Psylocke tonight. OK, see you later!" she said with a small smile before she launched into the sky heading home.

Captain Britain frowned after he put out the fires and captured the arsonists. It had been some joy riders nearby having had stolen a few cars and having dumped them set them ablaze. It was just unfortunate for them the cars had monitoring devices so he could easily capture them with some assistance from MPF command, (or the MPFC).

He had to wonder whether he was really that annoying. He sighed as even the Hulk had ditched him once. Well at least these teenage boys can't ditch him as he waits for the normal authorities to come and take them away. They'll soon throw themselves down on the police's mercy to be kept away from the corny loser.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Why didn't I bye an ocean side villa like this a long time ago?" Kyte asked no one as he was only wearing some swimming shorts along with his gauntlet showing off his strong and slightly tan body outside in the sun by his huge pool.

"Umm… you didn't buy it, you built it," interrupted Diamontina. The beautiful red haired young woman stretched as she was lounging on a sun bed next to the pool next to her blonde and brunette sisters. Her bikini is a soft blue while Excels is purple, and Starla's green.

"Perks of being awesome…!" Tyde said as she lounged with them in a black bikini. "Though, all credit due I did design this place!"

"Well we've said it before, but you did awesome, Tyde," Amanda said as she was next to Ginny in their white bikinis. "This place is freaking awesome, and the pool and hot tubs and… damn girl, you're brilliant!"

She couldn't prevent the blush or grin. "Thanks a lot," she replied impishly. "You guys all wanted some place nice to take a break in California, so I made it. Its apart of my job."

"Sir," a female voice suddenly interrupted as a young woman wearing a stereotypical maid uniform with short pink hair, hanging to the bottom of her neck exited the huge house. "Umm… we have guests, sir."

Kyte sighed as Tony Stark followed her outside wearing some shorts and a towel around his shoulders. He was followed by The Avengers and Pepper Potts. Kyte hadn't actually met the newest member, a blonde who goes by the name Ms. Marvel.

"Its OK, Autumn," he quickly said as she started fretting and looking panicked. However, at his words she sighed in relief. "Maybe you could bring us all some drinks out if that would be OK?"

"Of course, sir," she readily agreed nodding her head. "Anything else?" she asked looking around at everyone, which made Kyte thankful Banners here and not the Hulk. She would freak having to deal with him right now.

"Have you got some snacks?" Tony asked looking her over hopeful.

"Umm… yes, sir," she was quick to agree blushing. "I'll bring some out too, please be patient!" she said as she quickly hurried back inside smiling.

"What exactly are you…" Kyte began but Tony laughingly interrupted.

"This is a house warming," he said with a grin. "Welcoming you to the neighborhood…"

"Oh… did you follow us here and bring your team?"

"Yeah, pretty much, any chance for a party!" he agreed with a wide grin.

"I'm so sorry about this Kyte," Pepper quickly interrupted. "I've been trying to get him to see reason, or at least call first. I tried but he caught me," she said glaring at her boyfriend.

"But surprises are so much more fun!" Janet (the Wasp) piped in laughing as she pulled off her clothes to reveal her swimsuit as she grabbed the new Avenger by the wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun." She then pulled the blonde into the pool with a splash.

"For the record I was on Peppers side!" Natasha Romanoff said looking grumpy.

The guy next to her laughed. "Come on girl, don't be so stuffy," he said laughing as he picked her put.

"Clint, don't you dare!" she said, but not quick enough as they were soon in the pool fully clothed.

"Superheroes these days," Kyte said shaking his head. "No respect for the normal folk!"

"Doesn't your gauntlet give you superpowers?" Steve Rodgers asked as he found a spot to dump his things and take off his shirt and shoes before jumping in the pool.

"Hey mine too," Tony laughed as he gestured the one on his arm. "I'm still working on the whole nanites thing, but it's… coming along."

"No it isn't," Kyte said causing Tony to roll his eyes. "How about we share our research… nanite tech is harder than it might seem."

"Deal," he agreed readily. "Harder than it might seem is an understatement," he said laughing. "Oh, mini-pizzas!" he said happily as Autumn returned with a trolley full of drinks and snacks grabbing a bottle of beer and a few mini-pizzas. "I haven't eaten much today," he explained to the embarrassed looking maid.

"T-that's Ok Mr. Stark," she replied nervously. "I-I can get you something more to eat if you want!?"

"That's nice of you but I'll be OK with snacks," he answered as he took a bite of pizza. "Wow, these mini-pizzas are great."

"T-thank you, Mr. Stark, I made them myself…"

"Ahhhhh!" a young woman screamed. She appeared out of nowhere glomping Kyte around the waist crying and whimpering as he held her looking confused. She has green hair and blue eyes, and a slender body wearing a CyberTech uniform. "Kyte, Kyte, Kyte, its terrible! It's terrible! Pacifiers in London, and they had guns and they were racist against the Angel's of Mercy, and, and, and it was horrible!"

"Summer…!" Tyde said as she quickly got up from her sun bed. "Are they OK, please give me a report!"

"Oh big sister!" she cried out throwing herself from a confused Kyte until she was cuddling Tyde around the waist sniffling. "Big Sister Tyde, it was horrible. The Angels had beaten up some horrible bank robbers, and then these horrible men turned up and tried shooting them," she said before pausing a little. "Oh, and Miss. Psylocke's big brother Mr. Captain Britain was there and protected grandma and Miss. Psylocke, and then the other three girls saved the day! It was so scary!"

Tyde sighed as she stroked the green haired girls head before kissing it. "Silly, your report shows that it wasn't too troubling. The Angels are so much stronger than a few silly racists."

"But big sister…!" she whimpered out with tears in her eyes.

"Summer, sweetie," she gently reprimanded. "I've had this talk about overreacting before. You have to lean sweetie. I don't want to see you so upset over nothing, OK?"

Summer took a deep breath of fresh air. "I… I guess Big Sister Tyde, but it was scary, I love Misses. Snowdrift, Scarlet Witch, and Shadowcat…!"

"I know sweetie, they're your friends, but they're capable of fighting off a few morons," Tyde replied smilingly.

"Summer…!" another green haired young woman appeared out of nowhere looking a few years older than the other.

"Winter, don't be too hard on her!" Tyde reprimanded quickly before she could say any more. "She's different to us and needs patience, OK!?"

She sighed before taking a deep breath. "OK sis, but… augh… she is so sensitive!" she complained pout glaring. "Come on Summer, its time to go home, say bye to our sisters and lets go."

Summer sighed sadly and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Bye big sister Tyde," she whined hugging her. "Bye big sister Autumn," she added quickly giving the pink haired girl a hug and kiss to the cheek, which was greatly returned before both green haired girls disappeared in flashes of white.

"Your computers are seriously messed up," Tony couldn't help but comment. "Do you think they're better with mental disorders?"

Kyte rolled his eyes shrugging. "Says the idiot who's food is being served by one of my 'computers'," he replied, which caused Tony to gulp as he looked at the young pink haired woman.

Kyte just shrugged and sat with his girls. "It's been two and a half years since we got together. I would have thought Tony would grow up a little!"

"What about you baby," Starla said giggling as she floated up and landed in his lap. "We know you can't take too much seriously either, and we love you!"

Kyte laughed as he kissed Starla's lips. "I think that's what makes me so charming!" he replied as Excel giggling appeared with them, stealing a kiss from Kyte.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Gwen Stacey sighed as she looked to the brown haired teen before her glaring. "You're late!" she reprimanded playfully. "The movie starts in ten, so I got the tickets so you seriously owe me," the blonde cutie finished as she adjusted her glasses.

Peter chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Rhino was on the rampage. I can barely believe I've finally caught the moron. I swear fools like him make me look bad!"

She sighed rolling her eyes as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "So, do you ever intend on telling that sweet Aunt May of yours your secret, or we'll be stuck to day time dates as you keep getting grounded!"

"Sorry, its kind of hard going, especially since I'm not only a part of Shield but the MPF as well," he answered with a sigh as they were startled by the explosion not too far from them. "Oh crap," he said giving her a look. "I could just pretend…"

"Bite me Parker," she said with a smirk. "Well… you'll get to if you hurry up!"

"Incentive if I ever saw any!" he replied, smirking he kissed her lips as he tore his shirt open to show his Spider outfit with a gold shield in the centre with MPF logo.

She watched her hero leaping off before she placed a device in her ear, which created a display in her eyes, and she could hear the New York MPFC as a large van pulled up she got in where a man and woman sat at desks in the back while another man drove.

"Gwen Stacey, reporting," she said as she took her seat and started using her computer. "Spider-Man, I'm online!"

"Online too," he replied over the com. "It looks like you're working too!"

"Yeah, well my date stood me up, and it looks like Doctor Octopus is on the go," she replied laughingly. "I guess he'll have to make it up to me!"

"Whatever you want, whenever you want it!"

_**To Be Continued… **_


	2. The New Earth

_**CyberTech: Open World**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The New Earth**_

James Potter groaned as he sat bored at a random table at Hogwarts for breakfast. He wasn't really eating anything, and after his recovery from mind buggery McGonagall asked him to take the defense class. It's different to how it used to be as it now covers a lot more than curses or hexes. He kind of finds it more interesting now, it's more along the lines miscellaneous magic, but calling it that would be ridiculous, and a bit of a tongue twister.

It had been hard accepting Lily's annulment as they had been under magical influence when they married, but he couldn't blame her for wanting out. Though, he would have never expected her to bat for the same team. However, looking back on it Lily had always been a little different at school. At least Harry… err, Kyte and Amanda will see them both and will let them be apart of their lives, if it's only minimal. He couldn't help but feel proud now he has his own mind.

He sighed as he nibbled his toast wondering what he's going to do with his life now. Though, Nelliel has said he can keep the job for as long as he wants, but he's not sure he likes teaching. It's harder than he thought it would be.

Shaking his head clear he drunk some tea. He has not long come back from Gringotts checking his accounts as some memories seem really fuzzy and he was right to check. However, he was surprised the goblins were so helpful in tracing the missing funds and starting a full investigation into how his account manager had not reported a client under another's control.

James couldn't help but be awed by the renovations done by the bank, and the fact the goblins were actually using technology. It seems that all of those time and effort saving gadgets lightened the goblins spirits a little.

Dumbledore had stolen a lot from him and his family. He wasn't happy with just stealing their lives, but taking their money too. Though, on a slightly better note after the goblins sold all of his gold (since the magical world now has to use muggle money) he doesn't have to carry around huge gold coins. He's just got this Gringotts bank card thing and a pin number to buy stuff. Though, on a downer they depreciated the value of gold by a hefty margin.

Shaking his head he looked around the hall with a frown. "Breakfast on the moon?" he asked himself rolling his eyes at the illusion the hall is shrouded in. "It's not that awesome. In fact, it's kind of distracting," he said looking up at the Earth, his eye twitching. "And what the hell is that giant metal thing?" he asked looking at the huge muggle made thing circling the planet.

"Oh, I thought Spring had deleted the Peak from this program," Nelliel startled him as she took a seat opposite with Ashe and McGonagall. "Some of the Satellites are still in it too!"

"I'm working on it now!"

James was startled as a young girl of about fifteen; sixteen wearing the new Hogwarts uniform appeared next to their table. He looked her over. She was wearing a black and white plaid skirt halfway up her thighs and a black body hugging tee shirt with the Hogwarts badge on her right breast, and a black Hogwarts blazer, undone. She had on small black shoes and black and white soaks going halfway up her thighs. Her hair is long down to her butt tied at her waist with a white ribbon.

Her uniform is black and white rather than green, red, blue, or yellow for the simple fact it's what the first years wear as they have to buy it before they come to school and get sorted into a house, so it's the standard for first years.

"It's a Saturday. I didn't expect you to be here so early," she sighed exasperated as she gestured the students that are here too. "Can't you people be normal and sleep in late?" she asked rolling her pretty green eyes.

"Sorry," James said quickly. "Umm… I really did try to get back to sleep but I was hungry."

She rolled her eyes again as she turned her gaze to the others. "And what are you up for? Nelliel you're never up this early on a school day, what gives."

"Can we exchange you for, Autumn?" she asked hopefully.

Spring glared. "If you don't behave, I'll trade jobs with Summer," she said smugly as Nelliel and Ashe both paled.

"YOU wouldn't… that's just cruel," she replied fearfully. "Anyway, she wouldn't come here without Winter, and Winter runs the MPFC so she can't come too!"

"Well, whatever," she replied as the hologram faded away in a stream of rainbow lights to reveal a huge hall with light wood floors and walls and a huge crystal glass ceiling with giant windows in the walls letting in tons of natural light. She couldn't help but giggle as she heard loads of cries about the sudden brightness.

"Is this what the hall really looks like?" James couldn't help but ask. He got some nods as he looked around in awe. "Wow, it's really been renovated… what happened to the enchanted ceiling?"

"Replaced by the holo-grid," Ashe said cheerfully. "Its so much more fun, and we've got some new programs Tyde sent over yesterday. I can't wait to try them."

"OK," Spring said and in a flash they were in an old Western tavern set with stage and cabaret act and piano playing while they danced, and even the tables changed to match the setting. "Is this one OK?" she asked looking around at all of the awed students.

"Awesome, theme sets!" Ashe said with a wicked grin. "What other ones are there?"

"Well, we have a medieval one, a fantasy land one, a Jurassic Park one, and a Three Musketeers one, and a few others like that!" she replied shrugging.

"Oh… how about the Jurassic Park one…?" Ashe asked hopefully a look of excitement and glee on her face.

"NO!" Nelliel quickly said shocking them. "I am NOT having breakfast with dinosaurs and freaked out kids."

Spring shrugged. "Well I'll get to sorting out the lunar set, unlike you I have stuff to do," she said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I had never thought Hogwarts could get any weirder," James said with a sigh as he finished his toast, though it wasn't cold because of magic. "I mean… we're eating breakfast in the old west!" he said shaking his head as he finished his tea. "Well, I guess that girl corrected my false belief!"

"Yep, you shouldn't think too far ahead of yourself James," Ashe agreed readily. "Isn't that right Miss. Nell?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I guess… one minute you could be having breakfast on the moon, and the next you could be having breakfast in a cheesy Eastwood movie!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Arthur Weasley didn't know what to do with much of his time since his wife and youngest son are in jail. He had hoped and prayed that they could possibly be under Dumbledore's magic like Lily and James were, but no, even now they don't get that Dumbledore has lost and that what has changed in the world, muggle and magical can't be undone.

Heck, all of the people CyberTech has been saving with medicines created from potions: one pill that can heal the common cold in just twenty minutes. Though, he feels a little sorry that now no one will be able to use that excuse to bunk more than an hour off work. However, when he mentions things like this to Molly when he visits she goes off on a hateful rant.

He had never known his wife was that obsessed with what Dumbledore thinks is best. At least Dumbledore has the excuse of being insane, and even more so now he's in a padded cell with sever mental trauma because of Lily's curse to give him dreams of the pain he's caused.

Arthur quivered as he thought of what finally led to the old mans isolation. It made him want to be sick and wonder why any man insane or not would want to do that to Voldemort. Talk about feeling bad for the bad guy, Voldemort was traumatized and is still receiving therapy.

Hell, Arthur had thought about seeing a therapist after just hearing about it. He quivered again. He doesn't even want to think about Ron and that 'Blob' guy he keeps talking about. The one who is supposedly looking out for him, and he just doesn't want to know, especially after he pulled up a picture of the Blob on his phone on his way home.

Shaking those thoughts off he looked around Diagon Alley as he walked in from the street, the Leaky Cauldron no longer the entrance as its been opened up to London, and CyberTech owns the pub and its open to both worlds. Though, they have had a little trouble from a few moron Pacifiers, but nobody has really been hurt as the UK is adapting well.

However, he knows the US isn't having as much luck. It seems only New York's, LA's, and San Francisco's magical communities are open. However, Canada is having just as much acceptance as the UK, and other participating countries are either going the same way as the UK or are having trouble like the US. Though, there are countries who have openly declared death on sight for mutants and mage, which is stupid in the long run and could land them in war.

Diagon Alley is now kitted with electrical lighting and electricity all over. It does seem to brighten the place after dark and make the place more convenient… especially since they need network links for bank and credit card payments. Though, they still have cash registers for muggle cash.

He shook his head clear as he came to his twin sons shop. Its still brightly coloured and in your face, but its grown bigger since then, and though they still sell their jokes and pranks, now with a larger market as mutants and even normal humans come into the Alley. His sons now sell allsorts of high technology.

Arthur smiled as he realized that all his kids but Ron has made something of them selves and have good happy lives. Heck, his daughter is a superhero! He couldn't be prouder of her, and his boys. He entered the shop to see it busy as usual and several young men and women in uniforms helping customers.

"Hey there dad," George greeted him from behind laughing as he made him jump. "Sorry," he said but looked more amused. "Well anyway, I figured we could get a delivery from that new fast food place that just opened down the street!"

"Oh, sure, that would be nice, ever since…" he began but trailed off with a sigh. "Well, I've eaten a lot of take out food."

George chuckled sadly shaking his head. "You could always go to a restaurant. Or go find Ginny and get her to cook something?" he suggested but couldn't hold back his laugh.

"That isn't happening," he replied rolling his eyes. "First, she can't cook toast in a timed toaster without somehow burning it," he said laughing a little. "And secondly she's not even in the country; she's on vacation with Kyte and Amanda in the US!"

"Oh yeah," George said nodding. "Sirius told me about that. He said he's off to go and invite himself to stay!"

"Sounds like him," Arthur nodded as George led him out back and up to the comfortable flat on the third floor. "Well, he doesn't have to work for a living so he can get away with running off when he wants."

"I know what you mean," he replied sighing. "We maybe well off but Fred and I don't have people like Tyde to run things while we're gone… with the delicate balance going on around here we can't take a vacation anytime soon without someone we trust in charge."

"Oh, I have some leave coming up if you want I could waste a week if you want a break," he piped in thoughtfully. "It will be nice to get away from the Burrow for a while!"

"Wow, thanks dad, that's cool of you," Fred said as he walked in. "Even a week off would be great."

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was another boring day doing boring stuff for Mr. Fantastic… well, he likes doing it but his team thinks he needs to get out more. However, looking at his computer monitors he frowned as he finally spotted something he had previously not noticed, or more like ignored as whatever it is wasn't so close when he first noticed it.

He had originally shrugged it off as a mass of asteroids, and since they were so far away and not anywhere near the point of coming near the Earth they really didn't seem important in the long run.

However, they had moved, and not just because of a nudge because of a gravidic pull from a star or planet as their trajectory wouldn't, couldn't change so much. They're now on a direct intercept course with the Earth.

"T-they can't be asteroids!" he muttered to himself as he typed away at his system. "Herbie, please analyze using every satellite you can!" he said to the computer.

"Yes, sir," a soft male voice replied over the speakers. "It seems they're of some unknown origin. I am analyzing a star point of origin now, sir," he said as a green holographic sphere map of stars appeared over his lab console showing a target symbol with dotted dashes leading further than the map spreads.

"What ever they are they're no planets on their path into our galaxy, so if you're an intelligent life form," Mr. Fantastic muttered with narrowed eyes. "Then we sure as hell haven't had any dealing with them before. They're world isn't even in our database, our star maps don't go any further!"

"Presuming they are extraterrestrials, sir," his computer Herbie interrupted. "However, judging by the patterns I am picking up from the unknowns sir, it appears highly likely as I have detected that they're seemingly picking up speed."

"How long until they get here…?" Reed asked Herbie a look of concern on his face. "And what are the approximate numbers?"

"Approximate time of arrival in our solar system if they continue this rate of speed," he answered nonchalant. "In three weeks, two days, twenty one hours and seventeen minutes they will enter our solar system, and numbers are unknown!"

"Damn, send this information to the MPFC!" he said quickly. "And send the information to CyberTech, and Stark Industries, The Avengers, Shield and Sword!"

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Herbie, but I have some extra work to do," he answered both worried and excited about this new predicament. It beats fighting against anti-mutant fools and their outdated sense of superiority. "This seems kind of interesting, and I'm sure that the MPFC will want some extra information when I can get it."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Augh, crap…!" Spider-Man groaned as he pulled himself up from where his back hit the side of the MPF van he was protecting. The very van his girlfriend Gwen happens to be in. He moved fast from the ground dodging the laser blast sent by some douche in some clunky mechanical super armour, and to make matters worse there are five of them and only one of him.

"Spider-Man, are you OK?" Gwen's worried voice came over his communicator. "Our tires are out, we can't move, you have to do something!"

"I'm trying, OK, these things are tougher than you might think!" he replied as he dodged another blast and shot out strings of web catapulting himself into the offending armored jerk, cracking and almost smashing the huge window compartment where the pilot operates from before he was thrown off.

Spider-Man skidded around practically growling as he landed on top of the van. It was at that moment that the protective vehicle's side door opened to reveal a blonde girl wearing a black skin-tight suite with a red spider over her front and chest and clawed gloves, a black mask with red shields over her eyes and blaster on each thigh, and a riffle in her hands with huge double barrel and targeting scope, and a thick silver bracelet around each ankle and wrist.

The armored man had been targeting Spider-Man until he saw the girl targeting him. "Stay away from MY man!" she hissed out the corny line before she could stop herself and fired. Her riffles barrels lit up red before the armored assailant was barraged with twin blasts of rapid fire red smashing into his suite, and it only took a moment for her to stop as the already damaged armour exploded and left a smoldering mess.

"Who is she?" one of the armored menaces asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter!" another answered as the van door closed as she jumped out. "Let's just destroy them both!" he said firing at her. She dodged with barely a second to spare before Spider-Man could react she ran up the side of a building as if gravity just didn't work right for her, the bracelets glowing red so softly, if not for enhanced senses it wouldn't be noticed.

She fired at the other armored men standing on the side of the building as if it's the floor. "I'm Red Spider, jerk off!" she yelled as she blasted when one of them got lucky and blast a chunk of building off causing her to fall to the ground with a groan. She had dropped her riffle and looking around she could see her boyfriend dealing with some others while two advanced on her.

"Looks like you're going to be Dead Spider…" one trailed off as her fists clenched and they pointed at the armored men with red spider monoliths on the back. Then all in that moment blasts of webbing splattered into their glass cockpits taking their sight. She quickly sprung out of the way or they would trample her.

However, moments later as she pulled out her blasters and started firing they had pulled off the webbing and turned their cannons to her. They both fired. She thought she was as good as dead when she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her and she disappeared in a poof of blue smoke.

The armored guys' gun fire just hit the ground with a boom when one screamed in agony as his arms were sliced off. Red Spider felt dizzy as she reappeared being held by a fuzzy blue devil like mutant with long blue tail wearing padded leather. They were next to a guy in long brown coat.

She looked over to see that 'The' Wolverine had taken care of both of her opponents, and Spider-Man was getting help from Cyclops, Beast, and Storm while the X-Jet, a craft built by CyberTech, nicknamed Weather Strike was hovering above.

"You OK?" Nightcrawler asked as he let the blonde 'heroine' go with a smirk. "You should be more careful; we told you we were on the way!"

She glared at him, but because of the eye shields it was near lost on him. "Spider-Man was going to get blasted into a puddle of spider-guts so I think coming out and helping was the right thing to do!"

"She is right, fuzzy!" Gambit said with a smirk as he kicked up her riffle and caught it before handing it over. "You be a little more careful, you here," he said to her as she took her riffle and he drew some cards before heading into the fray.

"They seem to be getting extra tech," Nightcrawler said with a frown before sighing. "I wish Kitty's team accepted guys. I'm sure she doesn't have to deal with all of these Pacifists!"

"Well, you can join team Spider!" she said slapping his head. "This city is huge and the others can't always be around!"

He just gave her a look rolling his eyes as he rubbed his head. "I think I'll stick to the X-Men. They're like family after all."

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing?" Spider-Man quietly demanded as he finally got away and landed next to her. "You could have been killed. Did Techs make you all of these things!?"

She gave him a sheepish grin before glaring as a thought came to her. "I understand you're worried Peter, but what about me having to worry about you. I kept from using the stuff he gave me until I had to, to save your butt so shut up, and be a good, understanding boyfriend!"

He gulped and nodded his head quickly as she may not realize but she's aiming her riffle at him. She can be scary when she wants to be.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kyte was drenched in sweat as he crawled out from under his girls careful not to wake them as he escaped and quickly pulled on some boxer shorts as Autumn waited for him outside his door.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he carefully closed the bedroom door looking sleepy. "I'm exhausted."

"I have a report sir," she said quickly as he followed her through the villa to his secret villa-lab. "Mr. Fantastic has sent a report that shows an unknown possible alien fleet of ships heading towards the Earth!"

"Oh great!" he complained as his lab lit up and a holo-map lit up in full colour and HD showing the tracking data. He just groaned more as he saw when they would arrive. "This sucks. I guess this means it's down to the MPF to try to figure out whether they're hostile or not."

"Yes, sir," she agreed looking a little worried as she went over the data some more. "Big sister Winter is working on informing our teams worldwide. However, little sister Summer is having some kind of panic attack and freaking out while Tyde is keeping her from coming here or running around HQ screaming."

"She can be a whiny little baby!" Tyde commented as she walked into the lab just wearing some short PJ shorts and top rubbing what looked like sleep from her eyes. "Anyway, I've been communicating with our deep space satellite and I've started moving its position. In around three days it will be ready for relaying with other deep space satellites. Stark has already agreed to the relay, and the Peak has agreed to be Earths orbital command centre until this mess is over with, and Shield has agreed to house command centres on Earth for a worst case situation!"

Kyte rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "OK, OK… then why are we awake?" he asked sleepily. "This could all wait until morning."

"That's the thing, its odd, but… well, see for yourself…" she replied as the huge screen on the wall lit up.

It was fuzzy at first but a wavy picture came up of some well built man. He was indistinct because of the bad transmission and the wavy lines and black and white snow. "This is an important message from the…" here it blurred out and the man seemed to be doing something to his consoles. "We've encountered an unknown alien race and sent a ship to intercept. However, the ship was highly damaged when it returned to base…

"The ship seemed to be out of temporal flux," he continued on in a rush. "This temporal flux has been messing with the dimensional stability with the Earth. I am sending this message because this effects you as we as us. We don't know what will happen if this continues, but I must warn you…" the message ended and became static.

"Tyde, what the hell was that?" Kyte asked as he sat at his desk using his non-Tyde related computer system. "That message didn't seem normal. I would know if someone sent a ship. We've only just discovered them. Reed has not long sent us the report on these 'ships'."

"The message was…" she began looking confused herself. "It was sent from a space station in mid-Earth orbit. However, it is not the Peak, and the Earth has no other space station in orbit ever since Doom's was destroyed when the fantastic Four and Doom gained their powers!"

"What the…" he muttered as he typed away. "B-but that's impossible… this space station doesn't exist," he said as he brought up what little the systems had brought up on it. "No-way, this… phantom space station is three times the size of the Peak! However, no matter what I try I can't find any sign of it. Tyde… is the signal still in the air?"

"Yes sir," she replied frowning. "However, it's weak at the moment. I believe that we could establish communications with a modified bandwidth on the Peak, but it's a long shot and will take a few days to set up."

"Inform Sword to expect our technicians!" he answered in worry. "Then get our technicians out there, and ready Shuttleboom. I'll be heading to the Peak soon!"

"Yes sir!" she answered as another her appeared on his monitor, and they both spoke together. "I shall accompany you. This may be dangerous!"

"If you're going somewhere dangerous then we are too!" Tiny said as she and her sisters stood sleepily in their PJ's with Ginny and Amanda, the five of them looking near dead with sleepiness.

"You just up and left us alone," Excel said sheepishly looking at the map and monitor. "Are we going into space?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we're going into space," he said with a small smile. "Well, I say we get back to our beds and sleep. We can deal with this in the morning."

"Agreed," all but Autumn chimed out as she doesn't need any rest. Sleep confused her a little, but she understood the principles, and they looked so cute while sleeping.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Unknown City

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Unknown City**_

Kyte was sitting down on the large bridge of the Peak space station at a workstation as he tried to open up communications with the unknown space station. It just happens to be easier said than done, and highly annoying. He can detect the space station, but he can't find a communication link.

"It's like… augh, every time I get a com lock the frequency I've locked onto just disperses out of our time stream, or? I don't know. I've never been one for studying outside of our world, or time."

Tony Stark laughed as he sat at the station next to Kyte. "Techs, you, and I are both getting pissed at the same thing!" he said, though sounded to be joking it's obvious that even he's getting frustrated. "It's almost as if we can touch this other space station but we can't even say hello over the radio!"

"Gentlemen…!" Coronel Fury interrupted from where he stared at the main view screen overlooking the Earth. "It seems we have a problem."

"A problem?" they both asked confused as they already have plenty of problems.

"A city just appeared out of nowhere," Tyde interrupted as she stood with Fury, a tablet style computer in her hands. "It's in California, just North of San Francisco, a coastal city that has a connection to North San Francisco Bay… the city is semi-connected to our networks, but I still can't get a name. Although it seems their technology is in range with ours, it also has a less advanced set up systems, and OS's. So I can't get into the city's network yet. It shall take some time."

"Whoa, that is a problem," Kyte commented offhandedly. "We never had a city there. I would hate to know what would happen if they have a New York City, or city where New York City is appears on our Earth."

"Don't even think about things like that!" Fury scolded with a glare. "Just continue trying to get into contact with that space station!"

"It would be possible to open a portal," Tyde interrupted again with a shrug. "We could potentially open a gateway between worlds, and send someone over with some compatible communication tech to interrogate into their systems. This way we'll have communications and we should be able to learn about their technology."

"Good idea, Tyde," Kyte said with a smirk. "Also, send a team to our unknown city. I think Tony and I can come up with something involving the stations satellite array."

"I think I know what you're thinking," Tony said smirking as the pair got to working fast. "We can't risk opening something in here, but we can risk something outside. Then we go through with Shuttleboom, and bingo, we have communications."

Kyte grinned smugly. "Exactly… it seems that the dimensional rifts are weak in orbit, but for some reason orbit also seems to be the lease likely place for convergence. Well, at least for now, and if all works out we'll be fine…"

"Tyde," Fury said while the two rich geniuses got to working on their plan. "I want a team sent to this unknown city ASAP!"

"Yes sir," she said as her tablet just started running through possible heroes. "There aren't many that aren't busy or too far away. I've got Thor and Human Torch in LA," she said with a small grin.

"Anyone with any brains?" he asked with a frown. "It seems some of our best are too far east!"

"Hmm… Hawkeye and Hulk are both in South Washington," she suggested with a shrug. "They have a Quinjet, so they can be at location within the hour."

"Very well," he agreed with a nod. "Tell Clint when they meet up that he's in command, and not to start anything unless left with no choice."

"Yes sir," she agreed as the bridges door swished open and a stern black-haired woman wearing a uniform similar to Fury followed by a man with a blue suit and white to the sides of his hair.

"Fury, what do we have now?" the commander of S.W.O.R.D. Abigail Brand demanded. "Stretchy," she continued gesturing to Mr. Fantastic as he took a work station. "Says, Techs, and Stark plan on going over to the space station in the other reality… it seems a little risky, but it looks like we don't have much choice in the matter. And what about this unknown city…?"

"We don't know yet," Fury replied as she joined him. "We're sending in a team," he continued as he gestured the tablet Tyde held.

Brand just snatched it off her. "Give me that," she demanded before looking over it.

"For your information, I could snap you like a twig," Tyde spoke up glaring as she snatched her tablet back. "I could also take full command of the Peak, so I suggest you be polite to your superior!"

"You…!? You're just a machine!" she retorted angrily.

"But I'm an awesome machine," Tyde answered smirking. "You're just some bitch with an attitude problem. You forget how under-powered you are compared to others on this station."

"Techs, tell your pet to show the proper respect!" Brand both demanded and wined childishly.

"She's her own person," he answered laughingly. "You started it Commander, so perhaps you own her an apology."

"I will never apologize to a robot!"

"Actually she's an android," Fury interrupted. Though, he had been enjoying the argument they have more important things to deal with. "Anyway, we sent out Thor, Human Torch, Hulk, and Hawkeye."

She groaned. "You sent the monster, hippy, and egotistical hot head?" she demanded like he is crazy.

He just shrugged. "They're all in the area," he answered as if that's all the needed qualification. "Hawkeye will be perfectly capable of keeping the Hulk at bay if he gets out of hand. He's Banner now so as long as he doesn't have someone piss him off, he'll be fine. As for the others, Thor will do what is right and Jonny…!"

"He's the one you should worry about," Mr. Fantastic interrupted without even looking up from his computer. "But everything with him tends to work out in the end so you shouldn't worry too much. It's just re-con at the moment anyway. If you're so concerned you could always get together another team to meet with them in a few hours."

"OK, who do we have who can meet up with them in a few hours?" she asked in annoyance.

"The last two of the Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Team Spider, or the Angels of Mercy," Tyde ticked off with a shrug. "No other teams have immediate access to any jet fast enough to make it within three or four hours. However, we could send in flyers like Captain Britain?"

"NO!" everyone quickly said.

"Send in a team from the X-Men," Brand quickly said. "Spider-Man's team is just kids, and the Angels are too far. Sent the Invisible Woman too, and get the Thing to join up with Spider-Man's team. Things seem like they're going to get bad, and we can't risk him going too, as he looks the part of villain."

"Yep, people have made that mistake before," Mr. Fantastic said nodding sadly. "I would join them out of curiosity, but I'm needed here. We also need to know who is going to head over to the other Earth."

"I'm going!" both Tony and Kyte said together glaring at each other.

"It might be best that you both do," Fury said looking thoughtful. "Two great minds are better than one, and we have enough with Richards, Banner, and Pym. I'll call in for Pym now and Banner when the X-Men get there, and maybe get the Beast in."

"OK, so now we need to make up a team," Tony said in thought. "Thinking about it I think that Fussure should…"

"No," Kyte replied shaking his head. "Just you, me, and Tyde… I don't think bringing all of that power would be smart. They could take it as a sign of aggression. It's bad enough that we bring Shuttleboom. She is after all a powerful mech."

"Techs is right," agreed Fury with a frown. "We'll send down the triplets to join the Angels of Mercy encase anymore cities merge into our world they'll be on standby. We can keep Ginevra and Amanda here since both can go out into space if needed to help protect the Peak."

"OK then," Brand said glaring at Tyde. "At least I'll get my ship back…" she stopped as a pink haired girl wearing a black and white school uniform appeared on the bridge.

"Don't worry Miss. Brand," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Spring. I'll be here to help out since big sister Tyde's other self has plenty of important stuff to do and it seems big sister Tyde is going with dad to this other Earth."

"Techs…!" Brand growled out angrily. "What is this thing doing on my bridge?"

"Helping run the systems once Tyde leaves," Fury interrupted before the woman gets into another argument. "We may have some amazing staff, and some of the best computers on or off the Earth, but she is so much better. This isn't about your preferences. It's about the survival of potentially two Earths!"

She sighed, but that didn't stop her glaring at the man. "OK, but it best keep out of my way."

"This woman's a bitch," Spring said rolling her eyes as she took an empty seat at a workstation.

"There's no need to be like that," Natasha Romanoff commented as she entered the bridge and took the seat next to her. "Miss. Brand can't help being so uptight. I think it's in her job description."

"You people suck," the woman sulked as she slumped down in the captains seat while some either openly laughed or snickered.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Peter, you have to do this," Gwen said from the hallway of his house after school let out for the weekend. "We're on constant standby so we have to tell your aunt. She has to know why we'll be ditching. You can't just run off and hide at base or something."

"What about you telling your dad?" he retorted smirking. "I mean he's now the head of the New York MPFC and doesn't even know you're working as a part of Team Spider. He would probably be angry if he found out you're 'Red Spider'! I'm still not comfortable with that. Fighting crime is dangerous enough being a mobile command techy."

She glared at him when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal her father in uniform with a bottle of some kind and some flowers. "I've already arranged for us to have dinner here," she said smirking as Peter's Aunt May came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Mr. Stacy, it's so good that you could come for dinner?" May said smiling as he offered her the flowers and bottle. "Why thank you, aren't you the charmer," she said with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't mention it," he replied with a grin. "I'm happy that you and Peter invited Gwen and I."

"Oh, no problem… let me put these in water," she said gesturing the flowers. "Peter, why don't you show Gwen and Mr. Stacy…"

"Please, call me George," he was quick to interrupt.

"Well, the call me May. Peter, show George and Gwen to the dining table," she said with a smile as she left for the kitchen.

Peter sighed as he led them into the dining room. It's small, but the table and chairs fit fine. They made a little small talk until May brought in the food she had prepared and set it out. It was a nice affair, but the more the food disappeared the more nervous the teens got as it approached 'come clean time'.

"So… Mr. Stacy… I was thinking of joining the MPFC," Peter said trying to break the ice and steer the conversation that way. "You know, umm… Gwen says she wants to follow in your footsteps there too."

George chuckled as he took a sip of wine. "I see, well, without powers you'll either be mobile, or centralized techy's," he said with a smile. "That way is a lot safer, especially with some of the new developments I've recently became aware of."

"Peter," May said with a surprised smile. "I had thought the two of you would try to join, CyberTech or maybe Stark Enterprises with intelligence like you both have."

"Aunt May, I'm Spider-Man," he just blurted out causing a silence to end all silences. "Come on, say something, and don't just stare."

"Now, Peter, don't play jokes," she suddenly replied breathing easier. However, George could see from his daughter's expression that Peter Parker is being serious.

Peter sighed as he kicked off his shoes and before anyone could think he jumped onto his chair and flipped up landing on his hands and feet on the ceiling. "See Aunt May, I'm The Amazing Spider-Man!"

"Dad, I work for Team Spider!" Gwen quickly said before getting up and with Peter right after her they both fled the house. "See you later, we err… have work," she lied as they hopped into an unmarked MPF Team Spider car parked across the street and sped off.

"Well, that sure was a surprise," George spoke after a few moments of silence. "Well, I think I know who that blonde Spider-Girl, Red Spider is now!"

"I… didn't ever suspect," she replied looking confused. "I mean, I'm his aunt. He lives with me. All the times he flacks out or skips school with his friends, and the fact the school never even tells me when he's not there. The MPFC must have some control at their school."

"Not likely," George corrected. "I would possibly know if that were the case. However, it is possible that Shield does. If you were unaware, Spider-Man's team works closely with Shield."

She sighed, slumping a little in her seat. "Could you find out where they went…? I think we need a long talk about this."

He nodded as he pulled out a communicator. "Call in Spider-Man and Red Spider, and inform them I wish to speak with them at the office tomorrow morning at eleven."

"Yes, sir," came the reply. "We've in fact just gotten a message from them for you sir. It says they're both going to be staying at Avenger's Manor for the night."

"OK," he answered in thought. "I'll meet them there tomorrow morning instead."

"Yes sir," he replied as the com-unit shut off and he placed it away.

He sighed as he returned his attention to May. "I'm sorry; this has come as quite the surprise to me too. If you want I can stay the night and we can go to Avenger's Manor together tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well, you don't have too, but… I think that would be nice," she replied with a small grateful smile. "This is all so new and scary to me. You can use the spare room if that's OK?"

"That will be perfect, thank you," he answered. "I had known that Gwen had taken that interview after the attack on the hellicarrier by McGrath, but I didn't know she had joined the MPFC, but thinking about it if she's known about Peter since then it seems obvious."

"I'm sorry my nephew seems to have influenced your daughter," she said with a sheepish smile.

He just laughed shaking his head. "Believe me; she doesn't need anyone influencing her. And if anything, I would blame Kyte Techs, but he's kind of my bosses bosses boss!" he said with a small smile. "It's most certainly his tech that Gwen has, and if she knows him, he made it especially for her."

She smiled. "This is all so new, but I hope we'll be able to deal with it all. They have finally come to us, so I think it's only fair that we open our minds, and let them do as they must. After all, it seems they've been doing this for a while."

George nodded in agreement. "I'll have to agree. At least they're not getting into trouble with some gangs as I had originally thought."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Thor, Jonny, where the hell are you two going!?" Hawkeye demanded as the three were at the Quinjet's side hatch while Bruce Banner was flying. The two in question ready to jump out as they hovered above the unknown city that just appeared on their Earth from the other one.

"We are going to investigate, Hawkeye!" Thor answered with a proud look. "We cannot gain access to the city's network, and looking down we can tell that they have very little power."

"Yeah, Hawk-y, don't be such a downer!" Jonny agreed childishly rolling his eyes. "There might be some villain or something trying to take advantage of the shitty situation. It's what we do best you know, kick bad guy butt and lock them up."

"We have orders just to observe for now!" Hawkeye retorted glaring at his teammates. "We don't know what the situation is yet so we can't just go off and take a look around and beat anyone up for committing a crime!"

"I don't see why not," Jonny whined glare pouting. "I mean they're on our Earth now. Isn't it MPF's duty to like, protect people and stuff right?"

The Quinjet then exploded as something hit one of its wings, Jonny 'flamed on' as he and Thor fell out, and Hawkeye held on tight as Banner barely managed to get the jet under any control. They spiraled down towards the darkening street bellow as day was slowly turning to night.

"Shit, what hit us!?" yelled Hawkeye as the jet, now more controlled continued to plummet towards a road below at an angle.

"I don't know!" Banner cried out. "But we best not crash or I won't be able to hold him back! You know he won't let me die!"

"Shit!" was the last Hawkeye said before they smashed into the road. He had been hoping Thor would catch them, but nope. That would have been too easy. The Quinjet skid and crashed along the road smashing cars out of the way, and he winced as he heard screaming as people ran for their lives.

"Fear not gentle citizens!" Thor roared out as he finally made it to ground, sparks running around him he pushed his shoulder into the jet, stopping it short of hitting a big yellow bus full of innocent kids. "Ouch, that hurt," he complained rolling his shoulder, he turned to see the children all cheering him. He gave them a big smile in greeting before helping Hawkeye and Banner out of the remains of the crumpled jet.

"That was close, I almost became the menace," Banner said taking a deep breath. "Where's Jonny?" he asked looking around when a flaming blur streaked passed them and crashed painfully into an abandoned car, 'flaming off' as he picked himself up looking disorientated and sore.

"This one is new!" Thor said as they looked at the grey, rotten-skinned giant of a man with white hair and eyes with muscle upon muscle rippling through a torn black suit. His footsteps could be felt through the ground as he advanced.

Hawkeye moved quick as he pushed Banner out of the way, as a shot came from a roof, pulling his bow and loading an arrow. "It looks like big, stinky, ugly isn't the only one around here."

"Yeah, be careful of the big guy," Jonny said trying to shake his head clear. "He hits like… I would like to say a ton of bricks, but he hits more like several tons of houses! I'm going to feel that for a month," he added as they could see a nasty looking red and purple bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Do not fear," Thor said taking charge. "I'll keep this big guy busy, Jonny, you should get the children to safety. Hawkeye, I'm sure you'll find pleasure in stopping or sniper. He is the one who shot us down. Banner, if you're not going to get angry, I suggest you help take the children."

"Sounds like a plan," Hawkeye said smirking as they headed off leaving Thor to his match. He hurried over the remains of their jet and easily spotted the glint of the sniper rifles scope and fired. His arrow ignited like a firework to shoot off for more range and speed before exploding as it was shot inches before it hit its target.

"Heed my warning, giant monster!" Thor proclaimed. "I shall not allow any harm to befall these fair citizens of this city! So prepare for battle as I have defeated many Frost Giants who are far larger than I or you, so you shall be no different!"

The beast roared and charged. "I destroy LEAGUERS!" he screamed out.

Thor didn't have a clue what it meant by that, but spinning his trusty hammer, it stormed before blasting the giant and smashing him into a building. "I know not what you mean by leaguers, but I am not easily defeated!" Thor answered as he awaited the monsters return, and return it did smoke pooling from its singed flesh.

"Thugs…!?" Jonny said looking disappointed as he stood before the school kids and Banner keeping his back to them as he glared at the 'thugs'. "Seriously… I mean Thor gets that big guy, and I guess that's my luck, but Hawkeye gets somebody to his taste, but all I get are some thugs, seriously, how is that fair?"

"Fair," one thug called out mockingly as he waved about his baseball bat. "We out number you loser."

Jonny snorted while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right, anyway, you shouldn't worry too much about me. It's him you should be worried about," he said smirking as he gestured Banner. "Don't get him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry!" he giggled while Banner glared at him.

"Human Torch…!" Banner complained. "Stop messing around, and show these punks why they should just back down!"

"Right," he said smirking. "FLAME ON!"

Boom!

He lit up, flames blazed around and the thugs moved back while he cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be so much fun, it's been quite a while since some punk thugs didn't know Jonny Storm, the Human Torch, and member of the Fantastic Four and the Meta-Police-Force!"

"Oh, crap," the thug leader said gulping. "Hey man, we were… we were only hired to keep any non-supers occupied while t-the super villains take out the heroes… umm… no hard feelings, we'll be on our way now!"

"I don't think so," Jonny said smugly. "You see, jerks like you put a lot of people in danger, so I think I'll have to capture every single one of you and make sure you're incarcerated for a long time! I have some pull; maybe I can shove you in the Crater."

"T-the Crater?" he asked shakily.

Jonny grinned widely. "Super Villain Prison!" he laughed while they all looked really worried now, the thugs weren't so smug anymore while Jonny smirked. "You have no idea the powers you've been messing with!"

Meanwhile Hawkeye was trading arrows for bullets and just trying not to get shot. He was running low of arrows so replaced bow with crossbow. It has around twenty-five small exploding arrows at the ready, and he has another on his other thigh, so fifty extra shots. He doesn't want to waste any of his trick arrows encase he has to fight the monster if Thor's not enough.

Sure, he knows that if Thor can't beat it, it seems unlikely he can, but he won't be so un-optimistic. He knows backup is on the way and should be here very soon. They just need to hold out hope that the X-Men get here soon. That big guy looks as big and strong as the… Hulk… but can they afford to let the Hulk loose? Well, they might have no choice. It isn't like the Hulk is evil, but rather misunderstood.

Hawkeye dodged around a few shots and fired his crossbow to give him some cover as he streaked across the road where a young family hid behind a car. "You two, take your daughter and run, I'll cover you. Get inside the nearest available building!" he said firing at the snipers position.

He could sense them leave while the mother carried her young daughter. He ran out of cover to draw fire. He could see the bullets heading for him but dodged as if a rabbit would skip from side to side fleeing it's pray. He dived up and over, falling over a small burnt out car, using it as cover. He heard bullets pelt the car as he readied his crossbow. He fired off two more shots as Thor crashed and skipped along the road beside him with the monster guy rushing after him.

Thor grit his teeth in pain as he pushed himself up to skip back onto his feet, he skidded across the ground falling to one knee, his hammer buzzed with lightning and blast the giant back crashing him through several cars, ripping up the road as he skipped along before landing in a small crater.

The God of Thunder climbed to his feet breathing deeply, blood dribbling from his head and lips, his blue eyes sparking with power and rage, his battle amour broken and cracked, and his red cape was half-torn and ruined.

The grey-skinned monster had crashed through the now empty school bus, splitting it in half like a giant sword. It then climbed to its huge feet as it heard screaming children it turned with a disturbing grin. He growled forward when a skinny man stepped in his way looking resigned.

"Don't piss me off big guy because you'll be outclassed!" Banner said as he could feel it, his rage taking hold. "There's something not many people know about me," he said calmly as the giant picked him up with one hand bringing them face-to-face growling and looking smug. "I'm always angry!" he roared out as his grey eyes glowed green and his muscles bulged out and his skin turned green, his eyes glowed, boring with power.

The Hulks huge right hand grabbed the grey monsters head. "Hulk smash foolish monster!" he roared as his clothes had split away apart from his stretchy purple trousers. He was now as big as the monster, if not a little bigger and ten times as angry. He lifted the grey creature up by its head as he screamed and smashed him into the ground.

"Now that's what I call cool!" Jonny commented as he finished tying up the last of the stupid thugs and the children all rushed to hide behind him as he had 'flamed down', their bus driver having fled ages ago like a coward. "Hulk," he said startled as he looked straight at him, Jonny gulped. "That monster guy said you're a little weakling!"

Hulk immediately looked back to the grey monster as it was forcing him off. "Hulk no weakling…! I'll show you who weakling is!" he screamed out as he picked up the monstrous man/thing by its head and threw it straight through the air where it would crash down several hundred meters away.

However, unfortunately for the grey-skinned giant of a guy the Hulk leaped after him and he screamed in pain as the Hulk landed on him before they were in a tussle of blows , scampering around on each other. Hawkeye was quite near as he grimaced that Hulk had been awoken. He sighed as he dodged another bullet.

However, moments after the sniper was stupid enough to shoot several rounds at the Hulk as he was smashing the grey-things face into a car. Hulk looked up and without hesitation the car with the grey-giant molded in it went flying up at the building, and by the look of it the sniper hadn't been very lucky as a costumed man with a rifle fell to the earth landing on the giant before it pushed his limp body off, glaring at Hulk.

It then charged the green monster and they clashed with a boom straight into the side of a building, punching and clawing, kicking and thumping, raging and pounding. The sight was quite aweing. Hawkeye had mildly wondered what a fight between two forces like the Hulk would look like, and now he wishes he didn't know what that looked like. It's quite scary, and freaky and quite frankly he hopes they stay far from him.

Thor frowned in annoyance as he watched Hulk and the… other monster beating the trillion barrels of shit out of each other. He had not yet gotten the monster back for daring harm him, the son of Oden!

However, he spun round as he sensed something and gulped. There was some creepy guy with a burning green skull grinning, which was a surprise as he had never thought grinning was possible for a skull, and he had only ever seen a picture of the legendary Ghost Rider, and he just looked creepy too.

"I am Thor, son of Oden!" he said to the skull-guy. "If you are here to harm innocent people them I shall gladly stop you!" he declared straight to the point.

"And I'm your slayer, and I don't give a crap who you are!" he retorted roughly. "All I see is you're a new Leaguer, and I have my orders, while the powers fucked up to kill any Leaguer I can. Though…" he added looking at the Hulk and the other monster fighting. "I never thought the League would have the balls to have such a beast on the team!"

"I care not for your foolishness green flamed skull thing!" Thor spoke and thunder boomed with a streak of lightning across the clear sky. "I shall not let any vile villain get away with any horrid crime on my watch!"

"Then we have a prob…" he paused and took a step back. "Umm actually… I think our problem is…"

"Over…!" Wolverine said as Nightcrawler had teleported him, Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Jubilee, Jean, and Gambit down to Thor's location, Wolverine soon had his claws out growling.

"No you don't!" Jubilee called out blasting the skull guy as he went to flee, her rainbow light power smashing him into a wall. "How about we both play doubles on him?" she suggested looking hopeful to Thor.

He smiled widely. "It shall be my honor," he said as the skull guy was pulling himself up from his daze to see rainbow sparking around the coat wearing teen girl while lightning sparked around the half-god.

Wolverine moved to Hawkeye keeping a cautious eye on the battle of two powerful monsters. "Clint, seems like a nice city we have here."

"It would be nicer, but you caught it on a bad day!" someone interrupted and they spun to see a man wearing green with a hood up over his head with ski like glasses, and a green bow and arrows on his back. He stood in the shadows on top of a damaged car. "Whoa, the monsters are really going at it," he added looking over to the green and grey monsters.

"Who are you Bub?" Wolverine asked as he glared at the guy in green. "And what's with all these crazies trying to kill my teammates!"

"Huh, like I said, you picked a bad time," he answered and they could just about see the smirk under his hood. "You a fan or something," he added to Clint. "So, let me guess, Purple Arrow?"

"Hawkeye," he answered his eyes keeping track of the fellow archer. "This may seem odd, but this isn't your Earth."

"Not that odd, the Bats already sent out a heads up to the League," he answered shrugging. "If it wasn't for the super-crazies coming out to play I would have taken a look outside the city."

"Enough talking, more fighting!" a blonde babe in black leotard and leather jacket came flipping back to land on a car. She screamed high pitched as a black haired sword-wielding woman came at her. The sword woman was hit by the sonic scream, blasting her back into a wall. "I mean, seriously. We're all in some messed up crap, right?"

They all just shared looks before nodding. "Agreed…!" the four of them said as they prepared to fight.

"Here, you might need these," the guy in green said as he tossed Hawkeye a spare batch of arrows in green.

"Thanks, I was running short," he said as he jumped onto the car with the green archer, they drew their bows standing back to back, arrows drawn as some ninja guys shifted out of the shadows. "And these guys are?"

"League of Assassins!" the woman said as she jumped down back to back with Wolverine. "We didn't know they were in our city, but they jumped on our misfortune! The power cuts and failures, they're taking advantage of the situation."

"Good to know," Wolverine commented as he watched the sword wielding woman get up after the blonde woman had stunned her. "I guess our world, or worlds are getting a little more interesting!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"This is the Weather Strike to the Peak," the voice came over the com system of the space station. "We've come into contact with some of the locals of the as of yet unnamed city, and both teams have engaged with… well, it appears super villains. We have also made contact with a couple of the local heroes. Our teams have now engaged the League of Assassins, and Hulk is fighting some… monstrous corpse guy!"

"OK Pixie, you stay on the jet," Kyte said before anyone else could. "Just make sure to keep it out of range of getting shot down. You won't be needed on the ground. In fact, I believe your teleportation ability could be useful to the Angels, so while Tony, Tyde and I are in the other universe I'll be transferring you."

"Y-yes sir," she agreed and sounded quite pleased. "I'll cut coms now sir, I'll keep you all updated. I've only just got my license and don't want to screw up."

"Very well," Fury agreed as the com was cut and he glared at Kyte. "Please don't just interrupt; don't you have some kind of wormhole to create?"

"Hey, we're on it," he agreed smirking as the other scientists nodded. "I was just making a minor reassignment. This way it will allow the Angels to work further afield without the long wait from using Cyclone of Jetstorm to get places. The mechs can meet them if need be."

"Yeah, whatever," the man said with a sigh. "Let's just hope no other city appears out of nowhere, or worse disappears from our Earth. Tyde, what is the situation on the potential alien invasion?"

"No change yet Coronel Fury," she replied as she used a computer. "However, I can now pick up a temporal fluctuation coming from their direction. I'm afraid other than that I have no other news. I'm afraid I can't say what will happen. However, it seems both worlds are converging to become one. These aliens seem to exist in both worlds at the same time."

"All because of the other Earths scout ship…?" Brand demanded angrily.

Tyde shrugged while nodding but Spring answered. "Affirmative Commander," she said with a smile at how annoyed she is. "I've run many simulations since the unknown city converged with our world and if… the situation like it continues… within a week I doubt it will be possible to reverse and both worlds will become one!"

Brand looked at the pink haired hologram girl in as much horror as some normal bridge bunnies and Fury, though, everyone else paid it no heed. "B-but… no… how can… damn, this is not good. It could completely destroy the balance of power on the Earth… or Earths," she said making emphases on the S's.

"Yes, it seems unfortunate, and we'll try to stop it," Tony answered looking unconcerned. "We can't really be sure what would happen if we let both worlds… fuse into one. It seems from this unknown city that this world maybe like our Earth, but it's certainly different to ours too."

"I bet if they have a magical people they're hiding without a clue about the real world," Kyte couldn't help but say laughing. "If they are, I'm so fucking them over, and revealing them to the world… well that world. I bet they don't even know the shit they're in right now. Though, our magical world don't know it all, even they're not stupid enough to not notice a new city appearing out of nowhere."

"Enough talking smack about those idiots," Brand growled out. "We have other problems."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Do you think we should go in there?" Ami asked Ginny and the mutant triplets (their best friends) as the door to the bridge was slightly ajar thanks to Autumn as she stood to the side watching the five girls confused, (still in her favorite maid outfit). She wanted to go and see her little sister Spring and help out too, but these girls kidnaped her to do their bidding… not that she minds much, they're fun to play with.

"Na… look, Brands being bitchy again," Tina said quietly. "I mean seriously, just because of the good view of Earth is no reason to have to spend time with her on the bridge. She has no sense of humor!"

"She has a point," Ginny agreed with a shrug. "I'm just going to go phone my dad and my brothers, warn them to be a little cautious, since I can't exactly tell them we're under attack by an evil alien fleet of ships that are trying to merge two different Earths into one so they can conquer us both together. Since its Top Secret or something like that, or whatever…"

"Yeah, well I'll come too, I want a snack, I'm hungry," Tina said smiling. "You guys coming with us?" she asked the other four.

"I'm going to speak with big brother, you guys go ahead," Ami said smiling. "But order me some snacks too, I'll be back soon, OK?"

"OK, girl," Excel said with a grin as she took her sisters and Ginny with her back to their 'apartment'.

Ami smiled as Autumn stayed with her as they entered the bridge. Brand glared at the pink haired Autumn as she caught sight of them. "Oh, crap, not two of them," she complained childishly.

"Hey big sister…!" Spring said with a wide grin gesturing the free workstation next to her.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. Cross Convergence

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Cross Convergence**_

"Well, I had actually expected a bumpier ride," Tony commented as he, Kyte and Tyde flew the large pasty blue slim line shuttle as they slid through an event horizon of red sliding from lasers warping space to create a tunnel through space and between worlds.

That was when it was as if they suddenly smashed into a storm. "You had to say it," Kyte complained as he typed away at the shuttles systems.

"Couldn't you have used one of the Peaks shuttles?" Shuttleboom complained. "I mean, this isn't too bad but the kinetic storm is scratching my paintwork," she finished off sounding like she was pouting.

"You're the only space craft powerful enough to breach the event," Tyde spoke out as she made calculations. "It shouldn't take us more than ten minutes to breach the reality barrier."

"This is the… come in Shuttleboom…" the radio was quite full of static. "We'll be… communications…"

"This is Shuttleboom; we'll be through in…" Tyde paused as they were jerked and lurched in their seats, the engine's and power shutdown as they burst out the other side, the wormhole closed. "Coms are down, power down, I'm engaging emergency systems… there…" she said as blue lighting came on and the main computer came back online. "We don't have enough power to reestablish com link with the Peak, and only orbital thrusters are online."

"Whoa, that is bigger than the Peak," Kyte said looking out of the window at the massive orbital space station drifting lightly around the Earth. "You know what this means don't you?"

"We'll have to build one?" Tony asked, getting a grin. "I can see the look on Brands face now!"

"Awesome," Kyte answered snickering.

"We're being hailed by the space station," Tyde interrupted them.

Both men looked to each other. "Then answer," Tony said eagerly.

"This is the Watch Tower to unknown shuttle, please identify yourselves," the gruff voice over the com demanded.

"Umm… my name is Kyte Techs, we could do with some assistance as the dimensional event horizon has drained a significant amount of our shuttles power. We can just about keep orbit, and I would rather not save the ships AI and abandon it. You have no idea how much she'll complain."

"I said identify yourselves!" the voice replied.

Kyte sighed. "I'm Kyte Techs from the other Earth. This ship is a part of my company. I designed and created it. We're here to create a communication relay between our two worlds. You've already lost Star City to our Earth. It will make life easier for both of us if we can communicate rather than having to figure crap out for ourselves."

"Very well," he reluctantly answered. "We're sending someone with some power cells."

"Very appreciated my friend," Kyte answered in relief.

They almost laughed as the man grunted. "How many onboard?"

"There's three of us," he answered as his jaw dropped open as some brown haired man in a glowing green sphere of light flew out of the space station with the needed power cells and was with them in mere seconds. "Now that is unusual," he commented as he let the guy in through the airlock and got up to meet him.

"Hey, nice ship," the guy commented as he watched surprised as Tyde took the power cells. "Well, super strong girls aren't that uncommon I suppose," he shrugged as she went to install them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hal Jordon, Green Lantern of sector… oh, well this sector of the universe."

"I'm Kyte Techs, and this is Tony Stark, and she's Tyde," he introduced as they shook hands. "So what's a Green Lantern?" he needed to know.

"Oh… the Green Lanterns are an intergalactic police force," he said with a shrug. "They were a little reluctant when the ring chose a 'primitive' human, but there's actually four of us now," he said showing the green ring on his finger.

"So you're not a mutant," Kyte said in surprise as he looked the ring over. "That's pretty cool, most of the aliens my world has met have tried invading us at some point."

"Yeah, we've been there too," he said laughing as Kyte led him up front and the pair took seats. "I mean, we've actually been invaded by Martians once… well, White Martians, the green ones are OK. Though, there is this one White Martian that's…"

"Done…!" Tyde called out as the lighting corrected and full power came back online.

"I'm fully online, Kyte," Shuttleboom spoke. "I hate having to be in low power mode. It's so frustrating."

"Whoa, your ship talks," Hal commented in surprise. "And I mean… sure our ships talk, but, she sounds like the type you could really talk too like…"

"Of course, I am a highly advanced AI," she interrupted. "I would have you refrain from talking about me as if I don't have any feelings."

"It takes some time getting used to," Tony said while Hal just stared at a console with mouth hanging open patting him on the shoulder. "It's best not to think about it too much. My first true AI doesn't even work yet and I thought I was a genius. It's harder than it sounds."

"Yeah, well, Shuttleboom, take us in," Kyte said and they started moving towards the space station. "Watch Tower, this is Shuttleboom, we're coming in."

"Landing bay three," that same gruff voice said as some huge doors opened, Shuttleboom flew towards them.

"Don't mind Batman," Hal said laughingly. "He's like that to everyone."

"Batman?" they all ask together.

"Yeah, he's not really a Bat-Man, but…" he paused in thought. "Our world has people… some who are human we call meta-human, and through some means have gained super powers, and some are aliens who call Earth home and have… powers… while some like Batman are heroes without any real powers, but gadgets and stuff."

"We are superheroes you know," Tony said with a smirk. "I'm Ironman, and Kyte's Crimson Knight. We both have our own super teams."

"Oh, well, cool I guess," he replied with a blush. "Well, I guess both worlds are a little…"

"Screwed up enough that they need superheroes," Tyde interrupted rolling her eyes. "We figured that by the fact we have two teams back on our Earth in Star City fighting some… League of Assassins, some guy named Grundy… but that sniper guy with the gun pissed off Hulk so he got taken out, and I believe they had captured Atomic Skull before we left."

"G-Grundy…?" he stuttered out getting a nod.

"Yeah," she agreed shrugging. "Hulk was pounding his butt last I checked, but that was a few hours ago so he's probably in chains by now! Or had his head torn off."

"Just who the hell is this Hulk that you think he can beat Grundy?" Hel asked in surprise.

"Gamma monster," she answered smiling. "This scientist had an accident with his gamma radiation experiment, and now when he gets angry he turns into a huge green monster of rage. The more pissed he gets the stronger he gets. It's just lucky for all his faults he is a good being at heart."

"O-K," he said nervously. "Your world has a monster superhero. I suppose that's not too crazy. So what kind of powers do you guys have?"

"I'm just awesome," Kyte said with a huge grin.

Tony copied his grin. "Me too…"

Hal sighed and rolled his eyes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Maybe here you'll stay out of trouble!" the guard said pushing the skull guy into the huge dinning chamber of the Crater prison with Deadshot right after him. They were wearing bracelet things that caused pain when they tried to escape or use powers aggressively.

"This is all your fault," Atomic skull complained glaring at Deadshot. "Come on, it's easy money. We just need to keep the League busy!" he mocked as they both slumped at a table with these weird morons in red while Deadshot was in black and Atomic Skull in blue.

"You were eager for the quick and easy paycheck, so don't blame me," he retorted glaring. "How the hell was I supposed to know that those freaking heroes would actually be a threat? That green freaking monster is bulletproof. He threw both Grundy and a car at me! I was out of the picture. At least I wasn't captured by a teenage girl and some lightning throwing hippy with a hammer!"

"Is that guy's head a green skull?" this red haired guy in red asked his fellow red wearing prisoners. They both looked over to see him and the others gawking at him, except for this bored looking bald snake like guy with red eyes. The red head they noticed was actually sitting next to a giant sized man in green with a Mohawk.

"Shut up Weasley," the red-eyed guy said nonchalant. "It's rude to gawk, and quite honestly I'm sick of you getting us all into trouble because you're a moron."

"Hey, don't talk to my…!" the red eyed guy winced in pain as he waved his left arm with purpose and the giant green flew out of his seat and crashed to the ground. "My bad…!" he said getting himself back up to his seat.

"Where exactly are we?" Deadshot asked with a cool look towards the red-eyed guy.

He just shrugged looking unconcerned. "Somewhere in the UK… this prison was built with super villains in mind… or just people with powers that have committed crimes."

"And what's with the colour coding?" Atomic Skull asked looking at the different colours.

Voldemort sighed while rolling his eyes. "Blue is for meta-human, green is for human-mutants, yellow is for aliens, black are for highly dangerous normal-humans, and red is for mage."

"So you all have magic?" asked Deadshot looking surprised as they nodded. "It doesn't seem like there are many of you."

"Quite a few of our people have been stupid enough to get put in solitary," Voldemort answered, this time with both relief and amusement. "Then others… are in solitary for their own safety."

"Great, we're stuck in here with idiots," Skull moaned with a growl sigh.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So, this is the Batman?" Kyte said rhetorically as Hal led him and team onto the Watch Towers bridge. Heck, the guy's dressed like… well, a Bat-Man.

"And you must be Kyte Techs," they were interrupted by a muscle bound man wearing red and blue with a cape and a big S across his chest. He stood next to a green guy wearing a blue outfit. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Superman, and this is J'onn J'onzz," he said gesturing the alien.

"This is my team, Tony Stark, and Tyde… Evans…" he answered with a grin. "So, where's there a work station Tyde can use to hopefully get a com link with the Peak?" he asked gesturing his 'assistant' as she carried a huge case.

"The Peak?" the alien asked him. "I see, your world's orbital space station… commandeered alien technology."

"Tony, I told you to add psychic inhibitors to your gauntlet!" Kyte reprimanded glaring at the sheepish man.

"I've been meaning too," he replied impishly. "But I always get distracted."

Batman turned to the alien with a questioning brow raised. "I cannot read Mr. Tech because of interference. However, the girl is not a living being so I cannot read her either. She seems by all definition, a machine."

"Hey, that's freaking rude green bean!" she retorted angrily. "I'm the most advanced piece of technology, ever… simple fact! And I'm an android, not a 'robot' or 'machine', and I have feelings, jerk!"

J'onn just turned from her to Batman. "Mr. Techs created her, and the shuttle. It should be said the shuttle is what they call a mech, and has the ability to transform into a weaponised humanoid robot."

"Hey, what can I say…? I'm awesome," Kyte said with a smirk. "But didn't anyone teach you not to go around reading people's minds. It is awfully rude of you! Tyde…?"

"Superman's real name is Clark Kent," she said smirking as he went wide eyed. "He is an alien, and was sent to the Earth as a child from his home word of Krypton before it was destroyed. He was raised on a small farm in Kansas by a Martha and Jonathan Kent, and went to Smalleville High. He now works for the Daily Planet newspaper in the City of Metropolis."

She then turned from him to Batman. "Bruce Wayne, billionaire of Gotham City, parents murdered in a botched mugging. I believe that is the reason he became Batman…"

"Enough, you've made your point," Batman spoke up looking at her. He actually looked curious, and amazed, impressed even. "You're quite some hardware. The Watch Tower hasn't even noticed your hack."

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment if your psyche record is anything to go by," she answered with a nod. "So where can I work?" she asked him and he just made a gesture to the curved terminal he was at. "Thank you," she added as she took the case she was carrying and started setting up equipment.

"I am curious," J'onn gained the other two's attention. "Many countries on your world has sanctioned… superheroes, and now they work for a large 'world' government. I wish not to pry anymore upon Mr. Starks mind, but how difficult do you find this?"

"Well, it's not perfect," Kyte answered. "But with the human race evolving the way they are we have little choice. It's either that or let the humans get away with their hate campaigns."

"Evolving?" Batman asked looking curious as he turned from assisting Tyde set up the com systems.

"Yeah," Tony piped in smirking. "Our world is breeding natural metas," he said with a shrug. "And there are some humans who are either jealous or terrified. Some of the mutants are dangerous but they want to just round them up for execution, and some countries are using religious crap too, trying to gather up mage and mutant."

"Well that doesn't seem right," Hal said looking appalled. "I mean, your whole race starts evolving and they…"

"No," Superman muttered. "T-they've been… their own children?"

"Unfortunately," Kyte spoke with a sigh. "It wouldn't be so bad if these few morons in power didn't keep popping up and encouraging these fucktards!"

"It's just the way humans are," Batman spoke as he returned to assisting Tyde. "They do not understand and they do not try to. They call it unholy because they're fools who believe what they're told and never question, loving a child one moment, but hating them for stupid reasons the next, like they come out, or in your case evolve."

"It would make me wonder whether they ever loved you," Superman said sadly. "I'm thankful my parents were always brilliant people and loving parents no matter what powers I possess they supported me, and they would do anything to protect me."

"Yeah, quit with the depressing stuff," Tyde interrupted. "Maybe some of you could help out too, and we'll get the com up and able."

"No can do, Tyde, I have to…" Kyte started but stopped. "No way, I can't… wait, Batman, you're rich… lend me one million dollars and I'll repay it in triple in twelve months!"

Batman seemingly raised his right eyebrow. "And how exactly do you expect to do that?"

Kyte rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go down to the planet in this reality and start my company. Then I'm going to advance your worlds technology."

"No," Batman answered shocking him. "I cannot let you advance our world with your technology. You are to stay on the Watch Tower until you leave."

"Ah well," Kyte said shrugging. "I'll just show a bank Shuttleboom, and I'm sure they'll give me all I need because I'm certain you can't keep me here. Just loan me the money, don't be such a jerk. If I don't some bastard is going to come along, find one of my worlds cities and steal MY technology! I will not allow that!"

"Augh… OK," Batman finally agreed after a moment's thought. "Only because I don't want the likes of LexCorp getting ahold of your tech and making money off you…"

Kyte looked to Tyde and she answered. "LexCorp, formally LuthorCorp is run by a megalomaniac jerk bent on destroying Superman, and when he feels like Supergirl or the Justice League, but often loses."

"I see," Kyte said with a look of thought. "Well, let's keep the douche away from 'inventing' my tech!"

"But what about the alien fleet…?" Hal asked wondering whether he could score some cash out of the bat but keeping his trap shut. "It will be here in three weeks."

"Oh, right, its… odd… we only noticed just before the event horizon drained Shuttleboom's power," Kyte commented as he pulled out what looked like a black cell phone. He pressed some side buttons and it folded open, up, left, and right showing a holographic screen. "You see, we've all been measuring their arrival time by their speed and not their gaining distance…"

Batman moved to a different console and started typing away while he threw the phone and Superman caught it. "T-this isn't right," Superman said while Hal and the Martian looked over the holo-screen with him. "This… by the distance they're travelling… they won't reach the Earth for another three years. This doesn't make any sense…"

"Maybe it does," Batman replied as a similar image came up on the main screens. "It seems they'll get to us when the convergence of worlds is complete."

"T-they can't touch either world by themselves, but…" Hal said slowly. "Both world as one… what the hell will happen to the rest of the universe…?"

"Can't be sure," Batman replied. "Both of our worlds seem truly different in areas, which is unique for alternate realities. It's possible that one Earth will just become a part of the other universe, or once convergence is finished, both universes could be dragged into each other, becoming one."

"If that happens, my job gets more difficult," Hal said with a sigh. "But I suppose it seems more likely that both universes will become one… can we stop it?"

Batman just shook his head. "I don't think so. I believe it's gone passed the point of no return," he said thoughtfully as he looked to Kyte.

He nodded his agreement as he took his phone back from Superman and switched it off before placing it away. "I don't think there's much we can do, except prepare for war, and prepare both of our worlds."

"Nothing is ever easy," Tony said as he was the only one helping Tyde. "If it was, our worlds wouldn't need heroes."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Clark Kent was dressed in a neat brown-beige suite with black rimmed glasses. He was walking beside Kyte, the young man was wearing an expensive looking black suite, minus the jacket, and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

Clark found himself curious about the gauntlet on Kyte's left forearm as they walked up the dirt road to the large farm house up ahead. However, didn't want to pry; he already knows it contains his powers, but even comparing that kind of tech, or even the android girl with alien technology its awing, and most likely in some areas more advanced.

"So… this is where you grew up?" Kyte asked as they had been too quiet for too long. "I've never stayed at a farm before."

Clark smiled. "I have some great memories in this town, and working on the farm," he said looking proud. "B-but since dad passed away I had to pick up some slack and help mum out. But I guess it's OK now as Kara's been staying with her."

"Kara?" Kyte asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. "She's my cousin. She's only been on Earth for around a year, and she's just turned seventeen. She and I aren't exactly the last of our kind… it just seems that way as the others are… well, in the Phantom Zone… oh, right, you don't know what that is. It is a… pocket dimension created to be a prison by my people for the worst kind of scum."

"How has she been settling in?" he asked sympathetically. "I know it can be hard, especially on Earth as its always changing, and its cultures vast and always moving and new pop culture's come and go all the time."

He actually growled lowly. "I think she's finally started noticing… 'boys'," he growled out even more clenching his fists. "She hadn't been around 'boys' before crash landing on Earth."

"Whoa man, calm down," Kyte said laughingly patting the man's forearm. "I'm sure it's nice that you care that much, but as the saying goes, 'the heart wants what the heart wants'. You'll have to suffer the fury of a pissed off super strong girl who you'll be too soft to defend yourself against. I'm sure if you're the cool supportive big 'brother' she'll be more likely to talk to you about… whatever, and you'll be able to be there for her," he said shrugging.

Clark sighed while rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I know, but… I worry, you know. She doesn't seem to understand many humans, or human things; maybe you could talk with her."

"I'm twenty four," he answered with a frown. "But I do age slower than normal humans because of my powers. I suppose if something was brought up I can talk with her, it could be easier since I'm not family, but she might be more open to someone younger."

"Thanks, I would ask other members of the League, Titans, or Young Justice," he said shrugging sheepishly. "But all of her girl friends… well, they…" he trailed off and Kyte nodded that he understood. "And the boys… well; they're boys so they're pretty useless."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man," he answered with a grin. "At least you didn't have to deal with this while she was younger like normal girls. You know, twelve, thirteen plus… well, I guess all girls are different like boys are, but…"

Clark blushed a little and quivered at the thought of trying to deal with this if she was younger. "Yeah, I see your point. I wonder if dad felt like this while dealing with me, mum always seemed so much more in control, but he still managed to fake being calm."

Kyte laughed shaking his head as he patted the older man's shoulder just as they came to a stop outside of the Kent farmhouse. "Don't worry too much, mate, just go with the flow and everything will fall into place eventually."

"Thanks," he chuckled as he opened the house front door and led Kyte in. Kyte closed the door behind him as he looked around as Clark called out for his mother and cousin. He had never been in such a homely house, and it made him feel a little crappy that he never grew up in a loving home like this.

"Clark!" an older woman cried out with a huge smile as she came down from upstairs giving her son a hug. She has greying red hair and that motherly vibe as she pulled away from the hug. She smiled at Kyte. "You must be, Mr. Techs…"

"Please, my name's Kyte," he answered smilingly. "Mr., is for people I don't like, or those who just foolishly refuse to call me by my first name, but I'm sure we'll get along brilliantly. Plus you have been so kind as to let me stay here for a short while."

"Well, Kyte, it's a pleasure to have you," she said shaking his hand. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I'll be making dinner soon, Clark will you be staying?"

"Sorry mum, but I can't stay. I have some… Superman business to take care of," he answered kissing her cheek. "Then I have a report on Star City's disappearance, and Lois will kill me if I stand her up again."

"OK, dear," she said smiling as he bid them both farewell and left in a blast of super-speed. "Well, Kyte I think I'll get started with dinner, why don't you go and find Kara. I'm sure she'll want to meet you."

"Oh, sure… so where can I find her?" he asked with a smile.

She returned his smile. "I think she's in the barn out back."

"OK, Ms. Kent," he replied as he headed off. He found the backdoor and walked a little until he just entered the huge barn out back.

"Come on… just a kiss, and a feel." Kyte started as he heard a male voice.

"Why… I don't understand what purpose it serves." The female voice replied softly.

Kyte walked around a huge desk in his way to see a stunning blonde-haired-girl, her blue eyes looking confused as some bulky muscled guy was on top of her on the floor trying to connect his lips to hers. It looks like he didn't have the courage to try groping her yet.

"I suggest you get off of her now before I call the cops!" Kyte growled out angrily. He has always hated pricks like him who try to take advantage of someone's ignorance and naivety. "Or better yet, stay and I'll take your head," he added as he grabbed an axe from the many large tools on wall racks.

The boy was quick to scramble to his feet looking panicked. "I umm… I err… sorry," he whimpered out.

Kyte just continued to glare more swishing the axe around his hand, only briefly noting Kara still on the ground looking baffled. "If you come near her again fucktard, I'll use this axe on your… little you," he hissed, which caused the boy to pale more and nod his head vigorously and ran out of the barn, it seemed like seconds later that a car screeched off.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asked as she finally climbed up to her feet, her beautiful blue eyes scanning him up and down in curiosity.

Kyte looked to her, his cheeks lighting a little. Her blonde hair is light and down to the middle of her shoulder blades, tied back out of her eyes. She wore some silver framed glasses over her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her firm tight butt, and a white long sleeve top that hugged her body loosely, but he could still make out her muscles and the slight outline of a white bra. She was just wearing some white converse trainers on what he just knew are perfect small, slender feet.

Her hands are small, and he could tell deceptively delicate looking with perfect nails. She has a small nose, and slim pouty lips painted red with light shadowing over her eyes. Her bust was a nice size, firm, and noticeable. Kyte had never been one to care too much about bust size, but hers is big, but not overly so.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to stare. She was looking at him so intensely, continually scanning up and down his body and then to his gauntlet. He could tell that though she didn't seem to realize it she was appraising him, in other words checking him out, and from the beautiful smile that crossed her lips seemed to like what she sees.

"Oh, right," he spoke out as he realized he they had been staring at each other and she was still waiting for an answer, but with a butt and bust as great as hers… and face… and body… well, he could stare at her for a long time. "I'm Kyte Techs, a friend of your cousins. I'll be staying here for a while. You're Kara Kent, right?" She nodded. "I hope you didn't mind that I chased that guy off," he said chuckling nervously as he put the axe back on the wall.

"It's OK," she answered, her lovely smile still in place. "I didn't really want him touching me. Ms. Kent has told me that I should enjoy a boys company and that a boy should treat me like…" she trailed off in thought.

"That you're special?" he asked to her surprise, she nodded. "Well, she's right… you shouldn't just give up something like your fist kiss to some jerk who pushes it on you like him, or your first lovers touch… or… whatever," he smiled as he got a blush out of her.

"Umm… well, thanks I guess," she answered impishly. "Are you going to share my room, or use Clark's since he doesn't live here?"

Kyte laughed and let a grin slid onto his lips. "Though, I think I would like to share with a beauty like you." She blushed, but looked pleased by his compliment. "Clark said I'll stay in his old room before he started staying out here in the Barn. Boys and girls don't normally sleep together unless they…"

"Love each other," she answered nodding. "Ms. Kent told me that, but I still don't really understand…" she trailed off for a moment. "Oh, Ms. Kent's calling us to wash up for dinner." Kyte just looked at her baffled and she grinned showing off here perfect pearly white teeth. "I have super-hearing. I can always notice when someone calls either of my names."

"Well, allow me to escort you, Miss. Kent," he said grinning as he offered his hand out to her. She smiled and took it. She surprisingly held his right hand very softly. Her skin was smooth, like velvety silk, perfect.

He led her back out of the barn and into the house, into the kitchen where Kyte was surprised by the delicious smell of Ms. Kent's home cooked meal. She smiled at them both before sending them off to separate washrooms, Kara upstairs, Kyte down to wash up.

Kyte returned first and Ms. Kent showed him to his spot at the head of the table. "So… Ms. Kent, you wanted me to get rid of that boy, Kara was with. I feel both used and satisfied to throw the… guy out."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "But I don't like that boy. He's not good enough for Kara… no ambition or brains. Though, compared to you or other heroes he can't even compete to have much Braun either…"

She stopped speaking as Kara returned from upstairs and sat next to Kyte smiling at him as Ms. Kent started dishing out some beef and chicken stew with some buttered bread. The three of them sat back and ate while talking. Kyte told them some about his world, and they went and told him about theirs.

They then went on to jokingly compare the worlds, and enjoyed their time together before they settled down. Kara wanted to watch a movie and 'forced' Kyte to watch it with her on the couch while Ms. Kent retired to her room to read a book and get some rest.

"Hmm… I am curious," Kyte said as they settled down together on the same couch opposite the TV. "I wonder whether your Matrix movie is different to mine."

She laughed as she pressed select on the DVD players' remote control. "Well, you'll soon find out. I love these movies. I bet we can watch all three, tonight," she said smiling as it started.

Kyte couldn't help but grin. It's not every day he meets a girl who loves the same kind of movies as him. It would be half way through the second movie that he realized he had his arm around her as she hand hers around his waist cuddling with him with her check on his chest as they watched. Normally he would be averse because she's so much younger than him, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

It's humbling how gentle she is with him, knowing how strong she is. He had promised to look out for Kara, and it isn't like they're doing anything. He often sits with his sister and Ginny, cuddly while watching movies together.

He held back a sigh wondering what the next day will bring, but knows one thing. The Earths are going to get so screwed up in the next three years. On the other hand, at least they'll both become a very different interesting.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Heroes Converge

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Heroes Converge**_

Kyte was humming a little tune as he sat at his desk in the 'barn' on Kent farm having set it up as a 'command centre'. In other words, most things farm-ish about the place has been made… more modern. It has upper layers and its, and a huge platform where his desk and main computer system is set up.

His desk is curved looking out over the rest of the 'barn'. The huge barn doors are open, and he was using a holo-keyboard with several smallish holo-screens curving around his desk so he can have access to them all.

It has been three months since his arrival on this 'new' world. Several cities have appeared and disappeared for both worlds, which made Kyte thankful he's got patents running on everything that is public already with Bruce Wayne's help. Anything top secret will come with one of his HQ's so that's fine.

He has bought a whole building in Metropolis and managed to convince quite a few researchers and scientists to join CyberTech, which with the new Cyberstream Open Worlds OS's release is going well. He actually released the OS and two new computer systems with his Earth. He figured he doesn't need to launch different things on the different worlds.

The com link between worlds is stable, and just gets stronger with every passing day. He had amusedly wondered how many new phone numbers people would have to get so they're not getting a cross connection, which is why when the CyberTech Satellites that have just been launched for 'communications' will allow for adding an extra and different number to each 'worlds' phone numbers.

Tyde had recently came down to Earth from the Watch Tower, and is staying here too, using the spare room and assisting Ms. Kent when not helping Kyte with work. Harry had finished setting up the program Watch Tower, a new AI sister for her. Though, Tony had asked why he had to make them all girls, he figured he'll try making a male one next.

Tony has also settled on this Earth back in LA since the Bats set him up with some cash and Stark Enterprise is up and running on this world too. Though, not as near complete as CyberTech, but that guy does procrastinate a lot more than Kyte, but living with Kara, she sometimes makes his mind wonder. He's come to believe she's started realizing the effect she has on his and wears tight clothes for his benefit.

Kyte would swear Kara almost gave him a heart attack when she showed up in her Supergirl uniform. He's a red blooded male and has to constantly remind himself that she is only seventeen, but that little devil over his left shoulder doesn't seem to care and wants Kyte to take her out on a date.

He's a little concerned. His relationship hadn't been the best with the triplets. He had to wonder sometimes whether they preferred each other, but ever since they stopped dating, they've just been having sex. Hot, passionate, loving sex… those girls are incredible, but he wonders whether they might just prefer each other. Though, he won't judge, but it might be time to break off the fling for just friendship and start looking for someone new.

Kyte had been amused that the Magical World does exist in this world but hasn't yet gone to check it out… or conquer it, but knows he should too. Although it seems for the most part the non-mage worlds people are different, he's not sure what magic will play in this. He doesn't want the captured magical world of his Earth to get attacked by this worlds.

"Kyte, mum said you're…" Clark Kent started as he entered through a side door looking around in awe, followed by a brunette woman. "W-what's all of this…?" he asked looking totally stunned.

"Oh, hey," he said with a grin swiping away his holo-screens. "Please… you must be Miss. Lois Lane, Clark's spoken of you, please take a seat," he said smiling as he gestured the two seats the other side of his desk.

They both climbed up and took seats looking confused. "Umm… Mr. Techs, it's nice to meet you, thanks for agreeing to this interview," she said as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"No problem, after all Clark and his wonderful mother are letting Tyde and I stay in their house," he said smilingly. "And Ms. Kent was also kind enough to let me set up an office here."

"Kyte, Clark!" Mrs. Kent cried out in panic while Tyde was trying to calm her down. "Something's happened to the tractor. I pulled off the tarpaulin and the tractor was brand new looking, turned into a huge robot thing before attaching the sower, and transformed back, and it spoke before singing a song and started doing the seeding. I was just going to get started and show Tyde how to do…"

"Oh, that's just Trackstar," Kyte replied shocking them. "Hey, I figured you've been so good to me I would get you a little help around here. Tyde helped me build him."

"I tried telling you Ms. Kent, I'm sorry," Tyde was quick to say. "We just wanted to help out, and… well…"

Ms. Kent sighed in relief as she calmed down. "Oh… I'm sorry I overreacted, dear. I should have given you a chance to talk."

Clark groaned and looked to Kyte. "You created a tractor mecha?"

He shrugged impishly. "Well… I thought he could help out with all the fields. He's a gift. This place is cool, and I know you can't fully cope around here with just me, Tyde, and Kara, as we're not that gifted as farmers and have lots of other things we need to do, sorry."

"No, it's alright," Clark answered. "Just please… please try to tell someone before they stumble across a huge talking robot."

"Umm… will do… sorry, Ms. K," he said sheepishly as she laughed it off and Tyde led her back to the house looking apologetic for forgetting to tell her before she saw it.

"Hey, Kyte," Kara said moments later as she trekked into the barn wearing a tight white top and a short light blue skirt that barely hugged her perfect round butt. "Did you know there's this singing robot tractor out in the fields sowing seeds?" she asked smilingly and seeming to completely ignore her cousin and Lois, her eyes sparkling behind her non-needed glasses.

"Umm… yeah, I called him Trackstar," he agreed as she climbed the stairs with a wiggle in her step that caught his full attention. "H… h-he'll make life easier on the farm."

"Oh, well, that's cool," she said sweetly.

"Kara!" Clark growled startling her as she paused on the stairs looking to him in surprise. "What do you think you're doing? Lois and I are here to interview Kyte."

"Whoa, sorrrrry!" she whined rolling her perfect blue eyes. "I was just coming to hang out with my friend, Kyte!" she said as a smile lit her lips. "But since you're monopolizing his free time, I'll go hang with Tyde," she said with a fake upturn of her nose as she turned around.

Clark couldn't watch as Kara was wiggling her butt even more as she walked back down the stairs. Kyte even saw a sight bit of her white panties and resisted showing any outside sign of enjoying the show and hoping that Clark doesn't notice the speed his heart is pounding.

"I think someone likes you," Lois couldn't help but tease.

"N-no… it's just a crush," Clark interrupted trying to convince himself.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Clarke… this one's cute. I think they would make a lovely couple!"

Kyte rubbed his brow. "Can we just get on with this interview? I knew I should gone to my HQ in Metropolis for this interview!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I told you, Kara," Tyde said rolling her eyes as they sat on the alien girl's bed in her room. "Kyte seriously wants you. He's just stubborn and thinks you're too young for him. He's trying to be the perfect gentleman. I've never actually seen him act this way around anyone, and he's had a few girlfriends before."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked hopefully. "I wiggled and everything and he just looked sick."

Tyde laughed rolling her eyes. "You did that in that tight little skirt. I'm surprised he didn't transform, kick your cousins butt and grab you there and then. What did his heartbeat sound like?"

"Oh, well…" she said thoughtful and full of hope before replying. "When he first looked to me, it seemed to pause before becoming louder and faster, and faster. It was pretty cool."

"See, they're signs of attraction, and want!" Tyde told her and the pair giggled and squealed. "You were probably making him feel uncomfortable getting a… hard-on over you with your cousin there."

Kara giggled with her hands over her mouth, her cheeks bright red. "M-maybe… you know, next time I should look through his desk to see?" she suggested giggling as Tyde had given her the 'talk' since no one else seemed to want to (or were putting it off). Though, Tyde's 'talk' was a lot more detailed than anyone else's would have been by a long margin.

Tyde smirked while giggling. "And look through his clothes," she suggested causing more giggles and blushes for both girls. "He might not be SUPER, but he has a great body, and a big…"

"Tyde…!" Kara complained blushing, giggling, and shaking her head. "I think you need to talk to Starfire next, she's useless. She has less of a clue than I do… I mean did. Now I know why Robin is always staring at her and trying to get a date but she doesn't get it. Though, I'm sure she is so crushing on him too."

Tyde grinned while rolling her eyes. "I'll have to keep that in mind for when I meet her. It was so fun embarrassing you with the 'talk'."

Kara blushed and shoved her friend, but Tyde didn't budge much sticking out her tongue. Kara does enjoying having a great friend who's strong enough that she doesn't have to be too careful.

"Don't be so mean," Kara playfully reprimanded.

However, a song playing interrupted them and Kara grabbed her cell phone. "Hello," she answered while Tyde listened in.

"This is Watch Tower," a young woman's voice spoke to her. "Is big sister Tyde with you?"

"Umm… yes…" she answered. "Umm… I've put my phone on speaker so she'll hear clearer now."

"A convergence is taking place, which is disrupting my com links," she replied. "Tyde, please note that half of your New York City has converged with this world."

Her eyes widened. "Damn," she muttered annoyed. "Watchy… how close has the city grown out towards Gotham?"

"Convergence has entered Gotham City by one tenth of a mile!" she replied straight to the point. "Some portions of Manhattans outer reaches have also converged."

"OK, I'll send out Supergirl and… well, me!" she answered with a sigh. "Kyte's a little busy with Superman, and some interview. It doesn't seem like it will be much trouble. It's not too far from us."

Tyde stood with a sheepish grin. "You game for an adventure?" she asked as Kara stood and closed her phone.

Kara shrugged sheepishly. "Sure, this might take my mind off of Kyte for a while."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Spider-Man and Red Spider had been having an easy time together taking care of a pack of jerk face Pacifiers hiding out in New York City when a convergence put them on the border of New York and a city they had never seen before. They didn't know what world they're on, but being curious and having their coms down went to check it out… well, Spider-Man got curious, Red Spider just followed her boyfriend to keep him out of trouble.

"This so sucks," Spider-Man commented after fifteen minutes of swinging through the dark and gothic city. "This place has a really creepy vibe to it."

"Yeah, I won't argue with that," she replied as she looked down from the roof they're standing on. "The tech in the city seems a little muddy too."

He hadn't the chance to reply when they were shook by a boom and looking down saw some green-skinned red haired beauty wearing a short green leaf dress with plump red lips. She was controlling some huge plants, crashing their vines through the front of what looked to be a bank.

"Well, looks like we have some thief to capture," Spider-Man said with a sigh. "No matter where we are there's always someone trying to take advantage!" he said as he jumped off the building swinging down with his webs, Red Spider straight after him, her speed slower thanks to her bracelets, (and it doesn't hurt that her bracelets make her lighter), as the banks alarms sounded.

They each landed on a parked car as the woman exited the bank ridding on a huge red rose and carrying some huge bags of cash. "Hey, I don't think they belong to you!" Spider-Man spoke shooting a line of web and taking the bags off her, swinging them back into the bank.

The green tinted woman started and stopped, she glared at them. "Who are you two supposed to be?" she demanded in annoyance.

"I'm Spider-Man, and this is my partner, Red Spider," he replied smugly. "And you're in for a world of butt kicking!"

"You forgot to ask her name," Red Spider added.

The green tinted beauty snorted. "I'm Poison Ivy. I'm sure you're at least smart enough to understand why?"

"Yeah, you got the whole poisonous plant thing going on," Red Spider said with her eye shields showing she's glaring. She then dodged down rolling to her left as a vine slashed out and smashed the car she had been on. She flipped up and ran up a wall as she pulled her blaster riffle off her back and aimed blasting at Ivy, but her vines blocked the stun blasts.

"Nice try girly, but not good enough," Ivy laughed as another vine shot up towards Red Spider, but as Red Spider flipped away and skidded on all fours along the wall Spider-Man shot some webbing and sling-shot himself straight at Ivy.

She cried out in shock Spider-Man kicked her off her rose and he flipped up onto a wall in a crouch. She landed with a crash before rolling away to avoid the webbing from Red Spider, then flipping back to avoid Spider-Man's web-shots next before a vine blocked some more webbing.

Ivy grit her teeth and rubbed her sore nose while a huge rose grew from the ground picking her up while her green eyes glared in rage. "Who do you punks think you are? This is Gotham City… my city…!"

She started as she looked down to see a black bat-shaped blade thing come out of nowhere and stab into her rose by her feet. It had a red light thing on it bleeping faster and faster, and she only had a moment to jump back onto the ledge of a building before it exploded into a flash of blue ice. Her rose froze over and shattered into 'glass'.

Spider-Man and Red Spider looked up from their positions to see him on the roof, silhouetted black, his cape bellowing. He made quite the dark impression on both members of Team Spider.

"Batman…!" Ivy hissed out in anger. "Fuck… if it wasn't for these two… 'spiders'… I would have gotten away with it!"

"Sorry I'm late!" The Batman replied sarcastically, his voice gruff and dangerous. "I had to take care of Joker. He seemed to think this mess would be the perfect time to strike! It seems you got unlucky, Ivy!"

"Wha…!" she tried to say before Red Spider caught her mouth in web followed by Spider-Man grabbed her with a line of webbing and launched her into a wall where she hit her head and Red Spider shot web at her sticking her unconscious body to the bank.

"Who are you!?" Batman demanded as the two 'spiders' climbed up to the roof with him.

"Spider-Man…!"

"Red Spider…!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Batman!" he answered growling, his voice husky and dangerous. "What are you doing in my city!?"

"It's stuck on the end of ours Batsy!" Spider-Man said too cheerfully.

The Batman growled and made an angry step forward when Supergirl landed in front of him between them. "Whoa, Batman, cool it OK, they're Kyte's people!" she said quickly and looking relieved he stopped moving to them.

Gwen looked to the new hero with a silent groan. She is absolutely stunning. She's wearing some slender blue spandex top that shows off her tummy with a weird S across her bust with a short red 'skirt' thing, and red cape and boots.

Next landed… a ninja girl… she is wearing what looked to be some dark grey/black super high tech padded leather like material with bare arms, slender body and a nice bust. She's also showing off her tone tummy, a hood up and a dull silver mouth guard over her mouth and nose with twin wings the same as on her back in a different shade, and a metal plated head-band. Though, this girl doesn't have any bagginess to her uniform, it's all perfectly tight except for the hood, but even that's firm.

Spider-Man and Red Spider looked up to see a grey unmarked jet hovering, but it reminded both of the X-Men's Weather Strike Jet. "Hey, it's me guys, Tyde," she said turning slightly too them. "This is my new friend Supergirl, and you've met Batman. He's… a little unsocial."

"You're telling us," Spider-Man said with a laugh. "So… we're not on our world?"

"No," Tyde answered. "However… ah… it seems com links are back with Watch Tower."

"This is Watch Tower to Spider-Man, Red Spider, Tyde, Supergirl, and Batman," the young woman called over their com units. "I have just picked up some trouble in New York City. It seems a Doctor Octopus, Sandman, and the Green Goblin has… teamed up to stir trouble along with a few gangs they've rounded up between them."

"We're on our way," Batman growled out as he pressed something on one of his gauntlets and a cool looking bat-like jet pulled up to the roof. It opened up and he jumped in before blasting away.

"Friendly guy," Red Spider said as the other jet lowered height and they all climbed in with Tyde at the helm.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Well, thanks, Kyte, for the interview," Lois said after she had asked her last question. "But what is that flashing blue light?" she asked gesturing a holographic blue light flashing over his desk.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied shrugging. "Just telling me of a new cross-convergence…"

"What…?" Clark asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me, where is it?"

He just shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't know… I just ignored it because we were busy. Its blue because it's being taken care of. You're not the only hero on Earth, this or the other."

He sighed, calming down and looking embarrassed that he over reacted. "Umm… yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking much there."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied shrugging as a holo-keyboard appeared, he pressed a few keys and a girl with short blue hair appeared and a soft smile. "Hey Watchy, what's the deal?" he asked her, curious.

"Oh, it's nothing really daddy," she said causing him to grimace. He seems to be getting worse at making these AI. They're a little mental. "Big Sister Tyde went to deal with it with Supergirl, and now they're with Spider-Man and Red Spider… oh, and that mean jerk, Batman's there too," she whined about him, her southern (Texan) US accent accentuated strongly and making her seem extra cute. He has no idea why Hal wanted that accent other than something new and different to the normal, or he might be a perv with a thing for southern girls, he will have to keep an eye out for her.

"So they're near Gotham…?" Clark asked her, she just nodded. "Well, I guess they'll be fine without assistance, but let me know if they get into trouble!"

"Will do, sir," she agreed with a smile as the com shut down. Her holographic self sighed back on the space station, Watch Tower. She wears a cute little 'all in one' uniform in blue like all of the techies, but hers was special designed for her. It is tighter to her body, and she leaves the tops zip halfway down to show off her huge cleavage. It has a cutout around her tummy like many of the hero girls showing off her tummy.

However, she also has her lips panted black with purple eye shadow and a CyberTech tribal marking of her own design on her left cheek. She wears fingerless gloves and small black boots. Her dark blue hair is tied back at the crown of her skull sliding down her back to her butt and tied again at her waist.

"Is something bothering you Watcher?"

She turned to J'onn while the techies did whatever they did. "Not really, it's just… it's a little boring up here sometimes. We don't even have any video games, or arcades or anything to do while it's a slow hero-day. I guess I can watch TV, but they never show what I want when I want it," she complained.

"D-don't you have to run the station?" he asked the strange 'girl' interestedly. "I would have thought that would give you plenty to do."

"It does," she agreed confusing him. "It's just… well I have needs too, and that doesn't take much thought. I'm not averse to playing and having fun," she said smiling widely at him. "Would it be OK if I ordered some stuff and redesigned the mess? I'm sure the staff would appreciate some fun things while on break too."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that," J'onn answered with a nod. "I must admit to find myself curious about human entertainment. I have watched plenty on television to try understanding humans, but when it comes to games and such, I find myself curious to try some."

"Awesome, thanks Uncle J'onn," she said happily. "I'm searching the net now for all sorts of awesome-cool things! We can send down Shuttleboom to meet with some station bound heroes to pick the stuff up."

"Umm… sure…" he said nervously as holo-screens surrounded her.

However, The Flash had blasted onto the bridge at that moment looking over Watcher's shoulder as she looked things over. "Hey, if we're getting some cool stuff, don't forget a pool, and snooker table, and maybe Ping-Pong and you can't forget pinball!" he said in a rush.

"Well, OK, let's see now," she muttered as she found some of these things. "Don't forget we still need space for tables or you'll have to eat standing or sitting on the floor," she said laughingly as he started helping pick out some cool things to keep entertained.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. New Justice

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**New Justice**_

Kyte had been curious for a while, and now he has enough power decided to check out Magical UK. He had waited long enough, and since Tyde and Supergirl were off together in New York with Batman, Spider-Man, and Red Spider since Clark and Lois left he hadn't anything more important to do.

It had come as a surprise to discover the timelines between his world and this are not exact as this world is a few years behind. He walked through Diagon Alley surprised it's not a place full of fear like it had been his first time in his world. He realized that if magical people are 'somewhat' the same, or whatever in this magical world that they either don't have a 'Voldemort' or their Voldemort hasn't revealed himself yet.

He didn't hesitate in walking up the steps to Gringotts Wizarding Bank as he knows they'll answer his questions without giving a crap whether they understood why he's asking them. He just has to flash money in front of their faces… or more accurately, the gold tiles he has in his pocket.

He didn't think anything of walking up to the nearest Goblin cutting in front of some moron with long blonde hair. "Do you not have manners!?" the man demanded. "I was here first, but a mudblood like you doesn't know how to treat its betters does it…"

Kyte broke the man's nose in one swift elbow causing him to fall to his knees crying, tears streaming from his eyes. Kyte just looked at him in amusement. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see the primitive little monkey like you standing behind me. What with your robes straight out of a medieval movie, and a little stick to use on your wife because your dick don't work right."

The man wasn't the only one stunned. No one had ever seen a pureblooded wizard on the receiving end of racism before, and it was a novel experience. The goblins seemed to be the only 'people' unaffected, rather amused than anything.

Kyte then turned from him to the goblin. "I would like to speak with someone in private, please," he said with a polite smile.

"Do you have an account?" he replied respectfully, after all, any non-pureblood to do what this one did has his respect.

"I suppose, I would like to open one," he answered since that seemed like it's going to be a problem, and pulled out a large handful of gold tiles and dropped them onto the surprised goblins desk.

The goblin just let his fingers brush the tiles in surprise. "I see. It seems that you'll need to see an account manager," he said sliding off his seat and leading the way.

Kyte grabbed his gold and left the gawking morons and followed after the goblin through some large double doors. He was led down a large corridor, he liked it the place. He had sent out other people to deal with the goblins in his world. In fact, he has some goblins working in his London HQ on his world.

He was led into an office where another goblin sat and left. "My name is Dobovitch," the goblin spoke. "Please, take a seat."

Kyte sat after dumping the gold tiles on the goblins desk. "Thank you… I would like to open an account, and perhaps, sir, maybe you could answer some questions about…" he trailed off unable to think of anything.

"I shall answer any question you may have for me, Mr.…"

"Techs… Kyte Techs…"

"…Techs, if it's within my power to do so," he said with a sharp toothed grin as he started writing out some paperwork.

"The Potter's… what do you know of them?" he asked actually shocking the goblin into looking up.

"James and Lily Potter died protecting their son's life," the goblin answered. "They were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort near fifteen years ago. They have… had a son, Harry Potter… I'm led to believe he lives with his aunt and uncle under Albus Dumbledore's authority."

Kyte's blood ran cold and his eyes widened. "Fuck no! Does he go to Hogwarts!?"

"Yes," the goblin agreed nodding. "He is quite famous in our world. The wizards call him the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Does he look like me?" Kyte asked curious.

The goblin was surprised but looked Kyte over. "Maybe a little… if I didn't know better I would say you could pass as his older brother, or cousin."

"Right," Kyte said nodding. "I have to go. Just set up my account. If you try stealing from me, I'll crush your people into the ground…"

"Is that a threat…!" the goblin demanded as Kyte stood.

"A fanatical threat, yes," he said with a smile. "Side with me my friend and I'll make it so your people have true freedom and the rights all intelligent life on the Earth deserve."

The goblin first looked worried, but then a grin stretched to his face as he looked to Kyte to see, he meant every word.

It was a few hours later that Kyte was sitting parked in a red Ferrari across the street from number 4 Privet Drive. He had never wanted to return to this hellhole, but he has his alternate self to rescue. Even if Dumbledore isn't as evil in this reality he sure is torturing Harry, and the goblins don't seem to like the Old Man, and if he's as good as people think then they would at least show some respect.

He could see his other self… or maybe that's what he would look like if he hadn't a twin sister. They look similar, but not by much. Harry has black hair and green eyes just like him and Amanda.

The Boy-Who-Lived was lying under the open window of number four seemingly relaxing. He was minding his own business out front in the sun trying to listen to the news on TV when Vernon Dursley a huge behemoth of a man stuck his head out of the window causing Harry such a fright he cracked his head on the window as he scrambled to his feet.

Vernon had some choice colorful words with him before grabbing his neck and trying to squeeze the life out of him in his rage. However, pulled away moments later as if he had been burned, a look of fear on his face. Harry had thought it had been magic that had saved him. He was gasping for breath and rubbed his sore neck.

"Good choice fatty!"

Harry was startled by the voice of an angry man. He looked round, eyes widening to see a man in an expensive black suite seemingly coming from an expensive looking sports car. The similarities, green eyes, and black hair surprised Harry, but this man also gave off an impression of power that could rival Voldemort and Dumbledore's.

"W-who are you…!?" Vernon demanded getting his breath back. "Your one of them freaks! You don't fool me!"

"I don't give a shit about you lard-ass!" the strange man growled out. "And I care even less for the Magical Bitches or Dumbledore! What I don't like is a fat bitch like you attacking a kid!"

"I can do what I want! He's my nephew!" he angrily retorted. "Who do you think you are!?"

Kyte suddenly grabbed Vernon by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly pulled the fat jerk through the window with rage and vengeance in his eyes. "Oh, you best start fearing me you fuck!" he demanded slamming Uncle Vernon whimpering up against the wall.

Harry was watching in awe and fear as for once in his life someone was sticking up for him, and hurting Vernon, and Harry wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or try helping his uncle. Though, he knew, Dumbledore would be upset with him if he didn't do something so he pulled out his wand.

"L-let him g-go, or I'll hex y-you!" he stuttered out rightfully frightened.

The strange man looked at him and rolled his eyes as he stepped back letting Vernon go he then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Watch Tower, a Petunia and Vernon Dursley living at number four Privet Drive, Surry, England, UK… have them both arrested for child abuse and those CSI guys raid the house. They have a son of fifteen, Dudley Dursley, have him taken in, and look into the possibility of assault on other kids… right, OK. I'll be taking custody of Harry Potter!"

He then put his phone away and smirked at Harry. "My name is Kyte Techs… I'm a wizard, but I live in the… muggle world, and I own a technology company," he said with a smile. "Let me take you for a ride… you can keep your wand trained on me if you feel like it?"

Kyte then walked leaving the terrified Vernon and got into his car. Harry just watched for a moment, but no matter what he was curious. He has always dreamt of the moment he could leave the Dursley's, so with one last look at his scared uncle he followed Kyte and climbed into the passenger seat of a car that could buy twenty of his uncles.

Harry continued pointing his wand at Kyte as he buckled his seatbelt. "D-don't think that…"

Kyte laughed rolling his eyes as he interrupted. "If I wanted to kill you, kid, or get hold of your friends, I could with ease. I'm here to help free you. I'm you from another world where things… genes… went differently. Well… not really you… but a different possibility," he said as the car screeched away.

"And I thought I had heard some lies before…" he retorted doubtfully.

Kyte shrugged sadly with a tired sigh. "When I said Watch Tower earlier, I was talking to the Justice League. I am a new Leaguer from another world, but our worlds are becoming one because of some freaky alien race that is going to invade our two worlds once convergence is complete!"

"I had wished and wished," Harry said slumping in his seat, wand dropping to the floor. "All I wanted was for the Justice League to rescue me, but… I even think muggle-borns forget the muggle world over time… I… I don't know why or how!"

Kyte nodded in agreement. "It's a curse the Ministry preforms. It's designed to make sure that they can keep control of the muggle-borns. If the muggle-borns woke up and realized that 'joining' the magical world does them no favours. If anything, it screws them over. It should also be noted that the reason everyone fears Voldemort's name is…?" he asked to see if Harry would get it.

"I… it's some kind of… hex?" he asked uncertainly while Kyte nodded. "B-but… wouldn't Dumbledore know and put a stop to it?"

Kyte snorted and rolled his eyes as they pulled onto the motorway. "Do you honestly think Dumbledore gives a crap about that?" he asked rhetorically.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked him with a glare as he picked up his wand. "You're pretty much telling me I can't trust my own people! You're also having my family arrested."

"Do they deserve less?"

"Well… no, but Dumbledore says I'm safe there," he mumbled uncertain. "I… I mean I hate it there, and I don't feel all that safe…"

Kyte shrugged as he let Harry think for a while before he spoke up again. "Anyway, if I… go with you… umm… I left all my stuff behind."

"It will be picked up…"

"So… umm…"

"We're here," Kyte interrupted, and Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed they had left the motorway and were somewhere around some tall buildings and parking outside restaurant. Harry climbed out after Kyte and watched as a valet climbed in and drove the car off.

"W-where are we going… in here?" Harry asked but was startled as Kyte shaking his head led him down the side alley. "Are you allowed to use valet parking without us eating there?"

Kyte laughed. "The place belongs to a friend of mine," he said smilingly as they stopped at a busted payphone.

"What's with…"

"Just get in…"

Harry sighed as he thought that over. He had thought magical people had odd secret entrances. Therefore, he stepped in with Kyte behind him. However, Kyte didn't reveal a secret key panel to make the phone sink into the floor or anything. He just tapped some weirdly high tech gauntlet on his arm, and then in a boom of light, they disappeared.

The Boy-Who-Lived gasped when he reappeared in a flash of yellow light. "Incoming, 0146, Crimson Knight, 0000, warning unauthorized teleport…!" A nonchalant woman's voice startled him as he got a good look at the huge tube he's in and the huge circular chamber in front of him with these huge screens and computers ahead.

"Crimson Knight, code approval, Harry James Potter, Mystica…!" Kyte spoke almost looking bored.

"Code approved," the woman answered. "0187, Harry James Potter, Mystica, approved…!" she then went quiet and the expected alarm didn't sound.

"W-what the hell's going on?" Harry asked looking befuddled as he followed Kyte out of the tube.

Kyte laughed with a wide grin as a kid startled the Boy-Who-Lived as he appeared next to him in a blink. He was wearing a red spandex outfit with red headgear with transparent yellow shield around his eyes, and he had a wicked grin on his lips and a mop of brown hair. Harry looked over the boy, taking note of the yellow lightning bolt on his chest at the same time that he realized this boy is younger than him.

"Hey there, Specs," the boy said playfully and teasingly. "So you're the quad-zero. I'm Impulse, nice to meet you!" he said sticking out his hand. Harry just nervously shook it before looking to Kyte.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, home of the Young Justice!" Kyte said smirking smugly. "I figured that if you won't trust me, maybe you'll trust them?" he said as Harry's mouth dropped open as Superboy, Miss. Martian, and Nightwing came out of a side hall.

It was quite intimidating. He may be quite out of the loop but he doubts he's under the ministries curse or he wouldn't know these guys. It was just Miss. Martian smiling, though she has this guarded and cold glint to her eyes. It's like she's seen so much she can barely handle it these days. He knows the feeling well.

Superboy was just scowling at him, but at least Nightwing just had a cool look, and didn't have that kind of hostility. Harry moved a little wishing Impulse was taller so he could hide better, at least the fast kids friendly and Harry hadn't heard of him before.

"Hey, don't worry about them two!" Impulse said moving from in front of him to his side in a blink. "Superboy's like that to everyone, and Nightwing has Batman for a mentor so you expect that kind of thing!"

"Umm… sure…"

"So he's new meat," Superboy grumbled looking him over. "He doesn't look like much… really scrawny and…"

Kyte smirked and whispered some to Harry that Superboy didn't have a thought to listen into. "Umm… but what about…?"

"There's a cyber-ward that will leave you fine," Kyte replied as Harry looked uncertain but pulled out his wand and pointed it as Superboy.

The Boy-of-Steel actually laughed. "What are you going to do with a stick?"

"Bombarder…!"

The white ripple spell blast out of the tip of Harry's wand and smashed Superboy straight in the red S of his shirt causing him to cry out in pain as he was blasted back into a wall. He was actually hurting and the S had been torn off leaving a huge bruise on his chest to his horror.

"Derigesco…!"

Harry finished off, and in a flash blue shot from his wand and hit Superboy tinting him blue and freezing him solid, except it was obvious by how super-pissed he looked that he is conscious and aware.

Impulse whistled long and loud with a shit-eating grin. "Don't judge a book Connor, or you'll get… frozen," he laughed amusedly.

"Pretty good…"

They turned to see a girl wearing a leotard version of a black tuxedo with silky long black hair and a top hat. "I'm Zatana," she introduced herself. "He always seems to forget he isn't all powerful," she continued while laughing. "So what's the deal with the wizard?" she asked looking to Kyte. "I mean those … fools have nothing to do with us…"

"I'm glad you asked," he said as he gestured Connor, and after she freed him, and he complained about his ruined shirt even as his wound healed Kyte continued. "I want you to help him learn magic. That will mean taking him to other magic using heroes too. He needs all the help he can get if his Hogwarts scores are anything to go by…"

"How did you get them…?"

"Though, if it's anything like my world was the education is shit beyond shit," Kyte continued and ignored Harry's interruption.

"It's not that bad…" Harry tried defending but both Zatana and Kyte gave him this look, and as the look suggested he thought it over and slumped. "OK, I can only defend half of my classes," he moaned sulkily.

"Whoa, your school must suck," Impulse couldn't help but interrupt teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right…" Harry sighed. "I mean ever since I started Hogwarts, I've had four different defense teachers, one shared his body with Voldemort, and tried to kill me, one was an incompetent moron, and tried to erase my memory, which would have led to a girl's death. A giant snake bit me that year, and I almost died. If it weren't for the phoenix…

"The third… well he was pretty cool, except for that time he forgot to take his wolfsbane potion and could have ate me when he transformed during the full moon, and the last was a Death Eater in disguise, handed me over to my mortal enemy, who came back to life and tried to kill me. Then when I escaped and got back to the school…

"The fake teacher tried to kill you…" Nightwing couldn't help but answer.

Harry was kind of on a roll. "I mean, thinking about it, school sucks. I chose as one of my electives, divination just because my friend did and it seemed easy. I'm not a seer so I figured I would just fake it. It's actually quite amusing because our teachers an idiot and as long as we 'predict' terrible horrors she's super happy.

"Oh, let's not forget my evil potion teacher, incompetent and spiteful is all his names…" he sighed shaking his head. "OK… I guess I might need lessons."

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," Zatana said smirking. "I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of forcing you."

Kyte laughed while Harry gulped and Kyte made a mental note to get a psychic near some Slytherin's. He can only hope that something different went on in this world and they're safe.

"OK, now he's got that out of his system, Connor, you're to work on his lack of muscle," Kyte said to the hybrid.

"Do I have too…?"

"Yes," he answered before turning to Nightwing. "You're to start on teaching him to fight, use Impulse and Megan to work on his senses. Speeders and phasers can be mighty annoying. So it's good training."

"W-why are you doing all this?" Harry asked looking concerned. "N-not that I don't appreciate it… it's just… well, a lot of trouble just for me."

"Hey, you're an undertrained hero, kid," Kyte said with a shrug. "Your whole world has been holding you back, and I want you to have a chance to reach your own potential and further without just shoving technology and weapons on you."

"Well, thanks… but you do know…"

"Dumbledore will search for you," he agreed looking amused. "Just don't worry, mate… you have the whole of Young Justice looking out for you, not to mention you'll get to hang with Zatana here," he said giving an imitation of a magicians assistant for her while winking at him while he blushed and she glared at anyone who cracked a smile, which was everyone but Harry.

"Moronic boys!" she grumbled under her breath but they all heard her and snickered or openly laughed.

"Well, one last thing, make sure he eats well, he's underfed," Kyte finished off. "Oh, and Zatana, get him seen by a mage about… well, giving him a checkup, I'm sure he should be on some potions to fix whatever shite that world and his now jailed 'family' have done."

"Yeah, OK…"

"Hey guys!"

Harry was surprised as a beautiful girl who couldn't be any older than him flew across the room from an entrance. She has a slender yet muscular build with stunning blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she's wearing a black headband. She's wearing a black sleeveless top that accentuates her nicely rounded bust with two stylized golden W's on it, which he realized resemble what Wonder Woman wears across her camisole. She has tight red leather trousers that stop three quarters down her legs with two white stripes on the sides, and blue trainer shoes. She has a golden lasso on her left hip neatly wrapped and wide silver bracelets on her wrists.

Harry gulped and hopes no one notice him checking her out as she grinned and threw what he realized is his trunk with it crashing down to his feet. "I'm guessing that stuffs all yours?" she asked as she landed with them and he gulped and nodded, his heart speeding up. "Well, I'm glad you're tidy, I would have hated having to search your whole room for your junk. I found a few books lying around, and this owl, but I let her out, Watch Tower said she'll find you. I just tipped the filth out of the cage onto the floor and dumped it in the trunk, but it was pretty clean so it should be OK.

"I hate such boring missions, so you seriously owe me," she said seemingly beginning a rant. "I mean, I did hit that… well, those cops said he's a man but I'm still not convinced. I swear he's a mutant walrus. He's probably the leader of an advanced scouting party for mutant walrus' bent on taking over the world, but I suppose he could have just been a fat jerk!"

"Y-yeah, yeah… umm… the second one," Harry stuttered out. "Um… where's Kyte gone…?" he asked looking around, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, he left," Nightwing said biting his lower lip. "Here, let me show you to your room," he said picking up Harry's trunk and leading away from the others, and once out of sight and hearing rang. "That will be a hard girl to crack," he said smirking as Harry's cheeks lit up. "But hey, you have the looks; you just need some skill to get her attention, but as the saying goes, there're plenty of super-hot super-chicks on the Earth," he said as he led Harry into one of the spare rooms and Harry was awed with how big it is.

Nightwing left him to unpack as he looked around. He didn't think it was as big as his room at Hogwarts but close. Though, on the super-plus he doesn't have to share. The large king size bed was opposite the door with fresh, soft white sheets, and there's a desk on the wall with the door, but up near the large window looking out over the ocean with a leather office chair and a closed silver lap top computer.

He found a large walk in closet, and even a small shower room with toilet, and he has lamps on bedside cabinets either side of his bed. He couldn't help but smile. He had just wanted to leave the Dursley's, but now he's living on a superhero base. He just slid his trunk into his closet before slumping down on his new bed. He was certainly surprised to find it was actually more comfortable than his bed at Hogwarts, and they use magic on them.

His automatic door suddenly slid open and he sat up before he had a chance to get too comfortable. "Hey, what are you doing?" Zatana asked with a smirk. "You know it's morning don't you?" she asked highly amused as he looked back out of the window and realized that it isn't evening as he thought and wondered where he is. "Come on, you can sleep later, we have work to do. I said I'll take mornings because I don't want you sleepy after working out with Connor or Nightwing!"

"I'm going to live to regret this aren't I?"

"If you're unlucky," she teased laughing as she pulled him to his feet and pushed him to the door. "I think we'll find you something to wear that isn't rags before we get you some medical advice. I don't want to be seen hanging out with you wearing that baggy old crap."

"Umm… I have…" he sighed. "Well I only have uniforms that are any good, but I suppose that doesn't count."

"You got it," she agreed as she finally pushed him out of his room. "Maybe we can get your eyes sorted out too if they're not too bad."

_**To Be Continued… **_


	7. Mystical

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Mystical**_

Harry collapsed on his bed with bruises all over. He's wearing a training gi, and its drenched with sweat and his blood. He couldn't even touch Impulse or Megan, but then Wonder Girl turned up and beat the living shit out of him. His muscles hurt so much that his bruises hurt, and they also have bruises. It was made worse that several other super-cute-girls watched him getting decked. Though, at least most of those girls cheered him on and tried to get Wonder Girl to go easy on him.

He has been living with these teen heroes for just over two weeks now and he feels like he's going to fall apart. Though, on the plus side he has loads of medical potions to help healing. His bedroom window is open allowing a beautiful breeze to brush his skin. He looked to the window where his snowy white owl Hedwig sat on her perch watching him. He doesn't leave her cage out since he got the perches set up, she doesn't need it.

Smiling, his green eyes looked to the little tracking bracelet around one leg, and the other magical bracelet designed to erase tracking charms or spells for tracking of any kind, and everything around the window is pretty much designed to detect foreign magic entering so he'll be able to stop it. He has already received a few portkey's trying to kidnap him from his new home. Though, the Distortion Fields around the base would stop illegal teleportation, magic or not.

Groaning he grabbed a bottle off his bedside table and downed the contents, which is to ease the pain in his muscles and accelerate healing. So he'll be ready for some more the next day. It's really the only potion Zatana will let him take regularly because plenty of the others could cause addiction if taken for a prolonged, regular period.

He's also on a few vitamin potions to help bring his body to a healthy level, and some that assist with muscle development. He had been forced to buy plenty of new clothes, and he's eating well balanced meals.

Harry's written with his friends, and it was their letters that had portkey's in them… well, the whole letters were portkey's. They were a little amusing and reprimanding him for running off with a stranger. He had found out from these letters that the Dursley's had been freed and that wasn't on bail.

They had the cheek to say Dumbledore had kindly set them free, and not to worry. Harry had the last laugh there as he told Kyte and Kyte had them taken off the planet by Green Lantern Hal Jordon to an Intergalactic Prison leaving Dudley behind. How Kyte and the Green Lantern swung that Harry may never know, but his friends hasty letters sent the day after made him laugh long and loud with his new friends.

His friends had demanded that he tells them where the muggles have taken the Dursley's. They could find Dudley as his Aunt Marge took him in. She'll soon find out who the real trouble maker is, and she would have loved to see her face when she realizes Dudley's the jerk of the family. His friend's letters had been quite ridiculous.

However, he had gotten untainted letters from a few other people, one being his godfather Sirius. His had been quite complimentary in out maneuvering Dumbledore and his gang of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus had also sent him a little telling him to take care of himself, and last was a surprise, Ginny Weasley.

Her letter confused him as it was just rambling about stuff as if they had been the best of friends since forever. However, the bit at the end telling him to burn it if he wants because of all her useless babble caught his eye. So he used his brain for once and burnt it. It lit up and burnt away revealing a thick new letter, or more correctly put huge folder with letter.

Her new letter was better. It was telling him everything and anything she could about the Order of the Phoenix, (Harry suspected that Sirius might have given her some of the info just to stick it to the Man. If the Magical World had hippies, he's sure Sirius would join).

The letter said that Dumbledore is furious that Harry escaped, and even more that the Dursley's have disappeared so well even magic couldn't find them. Harry was surprised that Ginny was in a sense betraying both the 'light' and her family, but her reasoning is he saved her life and she owes him.

He finds it hard to believe that's all through. It's like she needs someone to talk too, and who won't judge and hate her. The folder was huge and thick full of everything and anything and even names of members. It was only the front page that was dedicated to talking to him about normal stuff. He got the feeling there was something she wanted to say but she was too afraid to talk about it. It has been bothering him for the past couple days.

Harry hadn't got his reply back from Ginny yet, and Zatana had taught him a few similar tricks to hide a letter within a letter when he handed over the shedload intel Ginny had obtained for him. He had of course told her she can speak to him about anything, but he feels that she won't unless he were there to force her to tell him. It's obviously bothering her, and although he doesn't know much about her, he sure doesn't want her unhappy.

He was startled from his thoughts by a knocking on his door. "Oh, come in…" he tiredly called out and the door slid open to reveal Zatana on the other side. "Haven't you tortured me enough for today?"

She just rolled her eyes, smirking. "Not really, but I'll let you off," she answered cheekily. "I just came to tell you, if you want to talk to this girl… well I know how much her letter has been distracting you these past few days. So… I know this girl… she's a Titan, and has demonic alien magical powers that can kind of breach the barrier she's in. You won't be able to stay in it long, but I called her, and she said she'll take you tomorrow as long as you're not as annoying as Beast Boy."

"No one's that annoying…"

"Point conceded," she said smirking. "Have a shower, get some sleep, and we'll meet Raven by the teleport tubes tomorrow at eight! At least after this you won't be distracted. You really need to stop caring about people so much. It may be a strength, but it can also be a weakness."

"Aren't heroes supposed to care?"

"Yeah, yeah, quit giving reasonable comebacks or I'll tell Wonder Girl that you groped her butt on purpose," she said smugly as he paled. He had hoped no one called him on it, but her butt is so. "Good, if you have the ability to cop-a-feel while she's trouncing you, you have the ability to at least hit her once. You're pretty quick when you have to be."

"OK, OK, I'll try harder," he mumbled sadly as he stood from his bed and grabbed a towel while she laughingly left his room to allow him to take a shower in peace. Though, there is that hormonal, teenage, naughty part of her that wondered.

Harry managed an extra quick shower the next morning before slipping on his clothes. They're muggle clothes and actually fit him well. He put on some blue jeans, his black belt and black shirt before his socks and white running trainers. He then picked up some new silver framed rectangular glasses that actually… well, they're made by CyberTech so the lenses automatically adjust without magic. Harry figure his… does he call him big brother? Whatever… but Harry figures Kyte could be putting opticians out of business.

He no longer needs glasses as his eyes-sight was quite simply fixed by magic, (which pissed him off that nobody ever thought about that), but he figured this way he'll be less recognized if he ever starts wearing a super-costume, which in this place might be. He'll make sure to steer clear of spandex, and wearing pants on the outside, though.

Harry stretched his muscles and grabbed his wallet and cell phone, just dumping them in his pocket. Kyte had gotten some of his money transferred from Gringotts to a muggle bank account so he can buy what he needs in the muggle world when he's not getting beaten up by girls. He still has a slight bruise on his right cheek that hasn't fully healed yet.

Shaking his head clear of having to 'spar' with Wonder Girl again anytime soon he left his room. He greeted a few others that stay on base because they don't have anywhere else to go either. Though, Harry figured Kyte would let him stay with him, but it's easier for training this way anyway.

He came out into the main hall to find Zatana with a girl wearing a long blue cloak with a hood up hiding her face in shadows. She had her arms folded below her nice sized bust, and because of that, the cloak was open enough to see her black long-sleeve leotard and yellow belt at a slant on her slender hips.

Harry found himself gulping as he cannot handle hanging around this many beautiful girls wearing skimpy outfits. However, what he found most amazing was her light grey, near purplish/bluish tint skin on her soft looking legs and delectable thighs. Her hands are slender with purple nails, and he couldn't tell whether they were painted or not, but given her seemingly cold deposition, that's probably natural.

He had met some odd people during his time here so he figures he should get used to it. He should have figured something odd when he was told about her demonic alien magical powers. That should have been a dead giveaway, but he was tired so he'll let his lapse slide.

"Hey, Harry, this is Raven of the Teen Titan's, based in Jump City, she's your ride," Zatana said with a smirk.

He cleared his throat while offering his hand. "Umm… thanks for… you know, helping out. I really appreciate it. If you need anything, I own you one."

"I'll remember that," she answered coolly, her voice void of any emotion and slightly underused sounding. "Shall we leave now?" she asked holding her hand out and open and ignoring his offer for a handshake with a purple gem on the back of her hands.

"Hang on," Zatana said grinning as she pulled out a huge silver pole from her sleeve, (it annoys him that she won't tell him how to do things like that). It would at least stand to Harry's shoulder if he held it touching the floor. The top has an angled cone shape rounded at the 'tip' with some kind of mercury gem. It looked both a solid and a liquid. The staff seemed mirror like, but wasn't reflective. He could just make out some markings all over it in a different shade of non-reflective mirror.

She threw it to Harry and he caught it in his left hand, surprised. He almost collapsed when he felt the buzz, like a pulse pumping through his veins from this thing. Harry had never known something like this could have such a connection. He had left his wand in his room because he can't use it out of a 'cyber-ward' because it's too riddled with unknown charms, but his connection to his wand was NOTHING like this.

"What is this…?" he asked looking it over, feeling its connection, near caressing it.

Zatana smirked. "It's a prototype from CyberTech's Research and Development. That may use some tech, but it's all magic. It's pretty much a magical focus, like a medieval staff, only modern. I was told to tell you that it probably won't be doing anything intricate but blasting someone with concussive spells, stunning, hexing, or using shields should be fine. Let's hope for you, the next model does better.

"It's also tuned to your DNA and magic," she finished off. "So it won't work for anyone but you, and apparently if for some reason you lose or drop it, it will just come to your call."

"Well, thanks…"

"Can we go now…?" Raven interrupted as she was still holding out her hand. "I may have all day, but I want to grab some pizza around lunch time with my friends."

"Umm… sorry," Harry said sheepishly as he took her waiting hand. He had expected her hand to be rough, more like Wonder Girls, but it was soft. Though, that thought left him as an explosion of black energy flew up like a bird and swallowed them.

Harry gasped as the 'bird' pulled back they were in a dark empty hallway. He looked around as he realized this must be where he wanted to be. "I located your friend's mana from traces on the information of the human mage she handed over," she answered his unasked question.

"Thanks," he whispered back as he looked out of a window. It was still dark outside, or just dark outside. He couldn't figure out whether its morning, evening, or the middle of the night. "Come on… can you tell where she is?"

Raven nodded and just led him up the stairs, they passed a few doors when she pointed to one, but put her hand on his chest when he was about to open it. "There's another girl in there with her, they're asleep. I'll stay hidden in the shadows and keep the other one asleep."

"Thank you, Raven," he said placing his hand over hers while it was still pressed to his chest. He couldn't see her cheeks darkening under her hood, but he let go a moment later and she did too.

He watched as her dark power seeped into the room as he opened the door. They entered the dark, now black glowing room and closed the door. He could see the red haired girl sleeping on one single bed and Hermione covered in black light frozen on the other.

"We have an hour at most before the wards finally reject us. I would like to leave before then," Raven said with a nod as she slinked into the shadows of a wall.

"Of course," he agreed as he moved over to Ginny's bed as peaked under her covers to make sure she's dressed, but stopped as he felt Raven's glare. "Hey, I was just making sure she's dressed. How embarrassing would it be is she sat up topless?"

"Just hurry up," she replied with a soft sigh.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, Raven," he spoke as he turned his attention back to Ginny to see she was wide awake and just staring at him in shock.

"Y-you've been captured…" she muttered worriedly.

"Well, no," he replied sheepishly as she sat up showing her tight little body in shorts and a tee shirt. "Umm… don't worry about Hermione, she won't wake up any time soon," he said gesturing the black glowing room.

"W-what's happened, what did you do? How could you even get in the house without knowing the secret?"

"Never mind that Ginny," he shrugged sitting on the edge of her bed. "We have under an hour, so spill, because I really need to know…"

She grimaced. "I knew that letter would come back to bite me in the butt, but I expected it to be Dumbledore finding out what I gave you."

He shrugged rolling his eyes. "Come on; don't try to change the subject," he said poking her in the ribs with his staff."

"Ouch… hey, where'd you get that?" she asked but groaned at his no-nonsense look. "OK, OK, stop hassling me OK," she replied sticking her tongue out at him. "J-just promise me you won't over react or tell anyone, especially my family… or anyone in the Wizarding World. I… I feel lost and I don't know what to do," she sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat up against her headboard, hugging her knees.

Harry reached out and gave her arm a squeeze. "Just trust me, Ginny, I can be an awesome listener, and thankfully it doesn't sound like an evil plot."

She looked at him for only a moment before looking back to her knees. "Well… it happened just after the Yule Ball. I was minding my own business when I took a wrong turn and walked into one of the unused classrooms at the end of a corridor. I was shocked to find my freaking archnemesis Astoria Greengrass in their smoking…"

Harry snorted, startling her. "Come on, really, you tried smoking, and if you're still doing it we can get you some patches or something to help you quit."

"I don't smoke," she replied in annoyance. "She wasn't smoking a normal cigarette anyway, it was…"

"Ginny, you were smoking drugs?" he asked and she nodded, shocked he wasn't angry and disappointed. "Well, as long as you don't do it again… I suppose it's OK to try it. After all, alcohol is legal and that can be more dangerous in some cases."

She sighed but only looked a little relieved. "But… that's not the whole story," she quickly said. He just gestured for her to continue. "Well, she was both pissed for getting caught by a 'goodie goodie' Gryffindor. Though, I don't think I would have grassed on her… I've never hated her that much. It could ruin her life, and I'm not like Ron!

"Well, anyway, she was also terrified. She was actually begging me not to tell on her. She would have probably been expelled for it, so… I had took the thing from her and tried some. I chocked a little, and after a moment, she laughed at me for being a lightweight or something. Though, looking back she was chocking as much as me. It was the first and only time before then we had been civil to each other since starting Hogwarts.

"Well, after a little while we got giggly and hungry, so after sharing the snacks we had on us she lit another. And… well, we started using… umm… different ways of blowing the smoke into each other's mouths. I think we forgot we were supposed to hate each other. We were both quite comfortable touching and leaning against each other by then…"

"So one of you took a drag, and blew it into the other's mouth?" he asked her while rolling his eyes as she looked startled. "And your lips touched, and what you continued blowing and sucking the smoke anyway?" She was now bright red while he laughed a little. "Hey, you were both stoned, and enjoying each other's company and messing about. I bet you just realized you have more in common than you ever thought… maybe you could be friends…?"

"T-that's not all," she replied timidly as Harry internally groaned as he saw where this was going by how red she is now. "W-we… I shared my first kiss with Astoria Greengrass, and then she pushed me away looking grossed out calling me filth, and saying 'how dare you kiss me', and then… then she pulled my lips back to hers and we were kissing again, with tongue…

"… after we pulled back from that she just called me a bitch for stealing her first kiss before she snuggled up to me and put the joint to my lips. I only took a drag on autopilot. I didn't know what to think. I was really confused… we had kissed, and I liked it, and it seemed obvious she liked it too or she would have ran away.

"We stayed like that for a while smoking the rest of the joint before she put it out. Then… then out of nowhere… she… she just started nibbling my ear and neck before we were kissing again, and she slid onto my lap, and she… she was even groping my chest, but I let her, and I felt good, and I groped her butt and she let me…

"We slept in the corner together that night and when we woke up, at first she was angry, then she was in tears. She looked so freaked as she threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone what we did, and last, last Harry, she kissed me before running away…!"

Harry was bright red now and trying not to think naughty thoughts as he took a few deep breaths. It would have been nicer if she was frightened because of some evil scheming a foot. After all, there are plenty of morons ready to evilly plot.

"Well… you had some confusing fun, just leave it at that. I'm not going to hate you for doing something while drugged even if you did like it…"

"W-we've been making out all over the school since then," she spoke quietly, but Harry heard her. "And… we haven't got stoned since, or drunk or anything. At first, it was odd; we bumped into each other alone in a corridor. She was like 'I need a word with you bitch', and I was 'whoa' as she dragged me into a classroom and slammed me against the class door, her lips pressed to mine. I couldn't resist and kissed back.

"Well, it was infrequent, but got to be every day, sometimes several times a day. Then, I started hunting her, and it became mutual, and then came the groping. I was surprised when after a while she started staying with me for longer, and we would find quiet hideaways to go, kiss and cuddle, and we started talking, most of the time we talked at first she was very rude but her eyes… I knew she didn't mean the bad things.

"T-then," she had tears polling in her eyes that leaked here and Harry was quick to pull her into his arms and hug her. She held onto him tightly as she sobbed. "It was just before we came home, she took it further than I thought of," she sobbed, whimpering. "She put her hand in… w-well up by skirt, and-and on my panties, and… she… you know. She d-didn't ask for it in return, after she just wanted to cuddle, she smiled…

"She told me that she loves me, and I was so shocked that I couldn't respond. I felt like crap. I could see she was hurt, but she told me I didn't have to answer until the school new year. I … I really wanted to answer, but how can I?"

"Silly, girl," Harry kindly reprimanded stroking her hair. "I'll be here for you, and I'm sure your family won't hate you. You can't choose who you love any more than you can choose your family."

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes in panic. "I… I can't let anyone know. I'll be d-disowned… Ron might even attack me, you know how he is."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, if your family love you at all they'll get over it. After all, I'm sure you're not the first person to fall in love with a Slytherin. Heck, I've checked out the occasional cute Slytherin girl before, but would Ron attack me for that too?"

She then snorted while looking hysterical. "I'm not talking about her being a Slytherin you idiot! I'm talking about us both being GIRLS!" she hissed before looking to see the black light still holding Hermione before looking at Harry, tears streaming from her eyes down her cheeks.

He just looked confused as he wiped away her tears. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, Ginny."

"I'm a girl, she's a girl?" she growled out in angry tears while Harry nodded. "It's sick, wrong, and unnatural!"

Harry's eyes widened before he returned her anger. "Don't talk like that… I may not be gay, but hating just because of someone's sexual preference is wrong, and in most western countries considered a HATE crime! You should be more considerate to this as you're the one who's gay!"

"I am not!" she answered but it was weak, confused, uncertain, and she buried her face into Harry's chest. "If anyone like Dumbledore or the Ministry finds out… I'll be expelled and on the streets!"

"The Magical World are homophobes?" Harry finally muttered to himself in shock before shaking Ginny to make her look at him, and he had thought Dumbledore is gay. Though, that opinion probably won't ever change, even a metrosexual man wouldn't have his wardrobe. "If those bastards hurt you or Astoria I will bring down hell upon them. Don't you ever worry, if anything ever happens I'll make sure both of you have everything you need.

"If you break her heart by not telling her how you feel… you'll feel like a total bitch and hate yourself." He slid his fingers over her cheeks and held her face to look at him. "Don't ever, never again be an idiot to yourself. You can hide your relationship all you like, and I'll help you, but between the pair of you, you and Astoria Greengrass. I think you owe it to her, and yourself to not lie. And I'll be here for you…

"I'm going to stop being a weak tool, so I want you to admit your feelings, and snog her brains out," he finished off smirking as he kissed her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered as she looked up at him with a smile, a happy watery smile, scared, but knowing what she wants more than ever.

"We have to go…!" a soft voice startled then and Ginny watched in horror as Raven walked out of the shadows. "I can't hold us here for much longer, and the other girl's dreams are boring and full of her worshipping books."

Hermione stirred as the black light flickered. Harry moved quick, grabbing his staff, the 'mercury gem' lit up red and a jet hit Hermione securing she won't see them. "Ginny, don't worry, she won't tell anyone, or care about your troubles. She's the one who got me in here.

"Remember… I'll be here… or… well," he chuckled nervously. "I'll be around for you. After all, that's what friends are for… bye," he smiled kissing her cheek before taking his staff and Raven's hand.

They left in a blast of black light that took the form of a bird swallowing them up as the room returned to normal. Ginny could only smile wishing her family could understand like him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Into the Magic

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Into the Magic**_

Harry sighed, two and a half months of training can do a number on one… well, OK it wasn't that bad, and he's gotten his new staff, and even a 'super-costume'. It's all contained within a top of the line magic/muggle watch on his left wrist. He doesn't go around wearing his costume all the time, or using his staff. He can use super-simple spells without the need of a focus, and has a newly made carbon-fiber wand to use for everyday normal him things anyway.

He had gotten used to dressing well and using technology and not having people looking down on him… well, with the exception of Connor when they're working out together. Though it's OK, he can deal with it when they're training, it sometimes helps him do better. After all, it's the challenge of kicking his butt. He has to use some magical tricks to get anywhere close to beating him.

He's changed since joining Young Justice… or maybe he's a part of the Titan's, he can't be sure as he was playing a Street Fighter game on the huge monitor in Titan's Tower in Jump City battling against Cyborg as the half-robot, half-man black, blue and silver guy.

"No you don't!" Cyborg cried out as he beat away at his controller, knocking back Harry's character. "I'm not losing to a newbie like you!"

"There's no way I'm losing to a… you!" he retorted as he fought back. While Cyborg had his whole robot thing going on, Harry is wearing a black shirt with the top few buttons undone, combats, and white running shoes, and his special chunky silver and black man's watch on his left wrist. "Tin-can, prepare to go down, and go down hard!"

"Not on your life magic man!" he retorted as their characters traded blows as if they were them. "I'm indestructible!"

"Friend Raven!?" called an orange skinned beauty with perfect green eyes and a blue skirt outfit.

Raven had her hood down showing her soft grey/purple features and dark purple eyes. She's pretty and has a dull red gem in the middle of her forehead. She had been floating behind the boys as they played their game sitting cross-legged in the air. She had been meditating, but they had gained her attention.

"What is it Starfire?" she asked her best friend looking bored, but she really did want to know.

Starfire was smiling widely. "Do you enjoy watching, friend Mystica?"

She groaned and checked the boys didn't hear. "Remember, be careful while saying that. He may not have gone out before, but he's been stuck with that name, and doesn't want you telling all of the criminals."

"Oh yes friend Raven…" she readily agreed. "But you did not answer my question."

Raven's cheeks lit up a little but she held back a glare. "Harry and I have just become good friends. He is nice company, and he treats me right while we… hang out… though I still don't understand him. Sometimes he is serious and has a dangerous look in his eyes, but then he can be goofy, fun, and playful, but mostly he is kind."

"But are they not good qualities in a mate?" her orange alien friend asked causing Raven's cheeks to light up more. "These are some qualities friend Tyde told me make human men desirable to females, as well as being cute and sexy… whatever that last one means…."

Raven quickly looked over to the boys in concern but sighed in relief as they still played while she landed on her feet and dragged Starfire into the open kitchen further from the boys. Her friend really needs a thesaurus of things not to say where the boys can hear her.

"Seriously Starfire do you not know anything," she hissed in annoyance and embarrassment before sighing. "I have to control my emotions, which is why I can't let myself get attached like that. It could get dangerous if I lose control."

"I understand, friend Raven," she replied sadly. "You really do like him, but you're scared to go out on the dates like I was with boyfriend Robin."

"What about, Tim?" Harry asked as he had trounced Cyborg and left him to cry alone of the couch. It is really creepy how many tears a guy without tear-ducts can produce.

"I told you not to call me that!" Robin complained with an angry glare as he came in from the training area whipping his sweaty face with the towel he carried around his neck.

Harry just shrugged with a smirk. "Okidoki, Timmy," he laughed as he dodged a punch to the face. "Ah, come on, don't you know the more pissed it makes you the more I'll do it?"

"If you don't quit it I'll kick you out of the Titan 's," he retorted while folding his arms and semi-pouting. However, after the glare of absolute death-promise he received from Raven he gulped and turned back to his confused magician friend. "Umm… never mind…" he muttered wishing poor Harry luck and wondering whether he's ever that oblivious about girls while missing the googly-eyed alien girl now holding his arm squishing her ample bosom up against his arm.

"Umm… yeah, well whatever," he said nervously. "Well, I guess that means I just need to join the Justice League and I'll have got all the big league badges…" he said laughing. "Na, seriously… I've been living here for a month and it's not been bad… at least I don't have to deal with Wonder Girl or Superboy kicking my ass in training anymore."

"Don't you have to be in London to catch a train or something?" Robin asked after a moment of good memories of getting to do some beating instead. Though, it can be a little annoying when Harry uses magic to defend himself.

Harry shrugged as he adjusted the screen on his watch to show London time. "Yeah, I have about ten minutes until the train leaves. I am so going to enjoy my rebellion of 'go save yourselves'. After all, Harry Potter isn't a hero, and doesn't want to be. I want to finish school and then go to college or university like a normal guy."

"Yeah, yeah, just get going already," he replied rolling his eyes at his friend. "Don't forget to call and give us all of the juicy details about all of the amusing goings on. My school doesn't sound anywhere near as fun."

"Will, do," he agreed as he checked his pockets for his shrunken stuff, and his right forearm checking on his smoky-black coloured wand. He had destroyed his previous wand as it was ladled with crap to limit him that he couldn't get rid of. "Well, coming to see me off, Raven?" he asked holding out his hand.

She nodded in agreement as she stepped forward her black power swished around her leaving her in some blue jeans, and a tight white top. Her skin became a dark shade like a natural tan that actually suited her well, and gave her a semi-Brazilian-European tanned look, (he had first been surprised, he expected the whole super-pale look, but because of her skins natural colour it's easier to make her skin darker). Though, he loves her skin better the way it's supposed to be, just like if Starfire could change her colour she looks a little odd, but still beautiful. The gem on her forehead has disappeared and her hair and eyes are pitch black, and some cute black framed glasses perched on her nose.

She took his hand and in a swish of wind they blast away. They reappeared moments later on a busy platform on the other side of the Atlantic. Harry shook himself off the odd feeling he gets while teleporting. He wouldn't be able travel this far in one go if it weren't for Raven's help and training.

They looked around to see the huge crimson steam train and plenty of people rushing around with their kids packing them onto the train and kissing them good buy and whatever else parents or guardians might do, he doesn't know having no one like that himself.

"Make sure to keep safe, Harry," Raven interrupted him as he was looking for people he knows. "You have your mission…"

"I get it," he answered with a smile. "You tell me that I worry too much, but look at you…" he said with a cheeky smile.

Her cheeks tinted as she rolled her eyes. "Just be careful and keep up your training or you'll have to deal with me and Zatana, and don't forget combat training or Robin will make easy work of you when you return."

"I got it," he answered. "I've got my communicators and everything so I should be fine, if I need some help I'll call. The same goes if you or the Titan's need help, I'll be there."

"I… I will miss your company," she suddenly said looking uncomfortable. "Please take care of yourself, and complete your mission unharmed," she finished as she paused in thought and gulped. She quickly stood on tip-toes to reach his height and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she gave a small smile and ran away through the barrier back into the muggle world where she would use her power to get home.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he carefully touched his lips. He had felt the odd urges towards her, but didn't think she would ever feel these things in return, but maybe he has a chance with her. The mere thought made his smile stretch and widen.

He has gained a lot of confidence over the holiday, as well as gained some much needed muscle, and skill, magical and physical. He has made friends and come to terms that he is not responsible for everything Voldemort does. He is just a kid, and before now held back, his potential hindered by lies, half-truths and crimes committed against him, mostly by Dumbledore.

Whether Dumbledore is evil… or totally insane like the Dumbledore of his brothers' world he doesn't know, but at the most he is misguided, but worse he knows how fanatical Ron can be in his anti-Slytherin stance. Harry had been thankful after discovering Ginny's 'friend' that Kyte had sent out the Martian Man-Hunter to read Slytherin minds that something went different in this world. So they don't have to invade with force in here, which would be difficult since Kyte doesn't have the political power in this world that he does in his.

He stretched a little and turned around only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and his father sneering at him. "Well, bang goes my good morning," he said looking them over. "Did you want something, Malfoy, Malfoy?" he asked them smilingly. "Because if you don't want anything, I'll be leaving…"

"Watch your back Potter," Lucius Malfoy hissed out. "Or your lifeless corpse will be dragged through Diagon Alley."

Harry went from happy to anger in a second, his eyes cold. "Threaten me again, Malfoy and…" he chuckled as if thinking of something very nasty and pushed passed them both. He doesn't have the patience to deal with morons like them. He's sure he has better things to do, like looking for a seat onboard the train.

It took him a moment to shove some other kids out of the way to get on the train, and then walking all the way to the back. He did think about just taking the empty compartment but he decided the one with the cute blonde girl reading her magazine would be better. He'll have a little company with her, and he could only hope that she'll be his only company, unless it's Ginny. He just doesn't want to deal with Ron and Hermione just yet, though, suspects he'll have too. It's just Beast Boys motto of 'why do today what you can do tomorrow' fits well here.

He just doesn't want to deal with Ron and Hermione in a confined space where he'll have very little places to run and hide. He knows both will chase him to tell him that their belief is what matters and his do not. He might just have to throw them out… of the train. They both do have a tendency to be highly selfish, though in different ways. It's odd, because if he didn't make all his new friends and get free from the Dursley's he wouldn't have noticed, or maybe wouldn't have cared to notice.

They have always looked to him like he's their leader, but looking back he was always the follower. He was afraid that he would lose his friends if he didn't go along with them. It had been Hermione who convinced him to go along with that stupid tournament last year. She had convinced him that this magical contract could be written even though he had nothing to do with it. He had found that totally ridiculous, but gone along with it because he trusted her.

He quickly shook away his thoughts. He doesn't want to anger himself and be hostile, maybe Hermione just doesn't realize how stupid she can be sometimes. She thinks things through from other people's assurances a bit too much. After all, Raven had looked at her dreams, Hermione worships books, and authority as gods so what they say must be true to her. He had thought most teenagers have odd dreams… that nine times out of ten revolve around sex.

Sighing he slid open the door and took a seat opposite the cute blonde girl. She didn't even look up from the magazine she's reading upside down. "Umm, hi, I'm Harry," he introduced himself after a few moments of just staring in the hope she'll look at him.

She moved her magazine, her dazed blue eyes looking at his green, so piercing. "My name is Luna Lovegood," she answered him looking startled. "Why did you introduce yourself to me? Nobody normally cares, and you're Harry Potter!"

"Wow, there must be a lot of douches in this school," he replied smilingly. "Don't worry, you can aspire to be Catwoman's apprentice for all I care. Though, I hear she's going straight so that's not too bad…"

Her eyes widened large. "Y-you believe in them…? The muggles with powers…?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be startled. "Well, yeah, of course I do. It's pretty hard to miss some of them, like a super strong guy who flies and wears red and blue, or the glowing green intergalactic cops."

"But nobody ever believes me," she answered him. "I think that whatever the magical world does to its people to make them fear Voldemort's name, and be ignorant of the muggle world makes the muggle-borns forget and the rest of us to remain ignorant."

"Then why aren't you like that?" he asked her in curiosity.

She was rather surprised he didn't make fun of her but rather… she could tell just from his eyes he has woken up from the lies and magic, so she told him. "I… have a very rare natural ability… it's something to do with my mind… magic just can't affect me mentally. It… makes people avoid me as I can see… well things that they cannot. They think I'm crazy, and with all the magic the Magical World subjects them to mentally they can't see passed their own forged belief.

"Those, there are people who break through certain barriers," she added thoughtfully. "Normally because of love or severe confusion or in some cases just pure stubbornness or will power. It's hard to research this sort of stuff when those in power know the truth about our curses and want them to continue. I believe it could be one of the reasons Voldemort is really angry. I've looked it up over and over, and Voldemort has never from all accounts attacked the muggles.

"It's true that his minions have, but he has never. I wonder whether they just did it on their own. I'm not saying he's secretly good, but maybe the magical world pushed him too far with their control, and because he was a Slytherin couldn't convince the muggle-borns to fight with him so started manipulating the pureblood racists to do his bidding, or at least the original reason. I think he's plenty mental now and doesn't care. He never had anyone to keep him on target."

Harry laughed shaking his head. "You know what Luna?" he asked as she shook her head confused and concerned. "I think we're going to get along great, and become great friends," he said shocking her, but she also looked pleased. "I think it's safe to say that others are awake, but don't realize anything is off. I bet the Ministry concentrates on controlling muggle-borns more than purebloods."

"Purebloods wouldn't notice," Luna agreed. "Unless they're like me they wouldn't care to unless it's for something that they want. I believe that love is the most powerful awakening."

"A love that is outside of the rules of the Ministry and Magical World tradition?" he asked her in surprise while she nodded in agreement. He just hopes that Ginny and Astoria don't freak out if they're really in love and start noticing what is wrong with their world.

"Dumbledore may not be pleased with you wearing new muggle clothes," she said after they sat quietly in thought. He looked at her in curiosity. "Before you were woken up you wore such horrible muggle clothes, yet you could afford new clothes, but did you ever think of buying any?"

"No…" he muttered out in thought as he realized she's wearing light blue robes. "T-thinking about it… thinking about the platform, even the muggle-borns are wearing robes. Hmm… no way, every year, even first, I was the only one changing from muggle clothes on the train. I was the only muggle-born unaffected."

"Muggle-raised," she corrected with a small smile.

"Whatever," he replied with a grin. "I might as well have been muggle-born. You have to keep all of this stuff to yourself…"

"My mind can't be read by magic either," she promised with a tap of her finger to her temple. "Can yours…?"

"I… I don't think so. I've worked with a mind reader, and apparently I'm pretty good at hiding my thoughts and memories," he answered thoughtfully. "I think you and I will make great conspirators in 'crime'."

She smiled and went to reply when he put his hand up to stop her as he sensed something. He looked down and pointed as some creamy thing was trying to wiggly under the door. They both frowned as it got through and Harry smirked as he realized what it is.

"OH GOD LUNA, you know how to make a guy feel good!" he cried out winking at her as she blushed.

However, she is not stupid. "Harry, wow!" she fake gasped. "You are so… oh my… you are, damn, just like that!" she could barely finish as they were both holding in their snickering when suddenly two twin ginger boys skidded to the door looking through as they both burst out laughing.

They pulled the door open and semi-glared before grinning. "Good catch," George said smirking as he showed off the fleshy thing. "Extendable ears, for the sneak who wants to be nosey, but not those who get caught, we need to work on them."

Fred chuckled rolling his eyes. "Nice to see ya, Harry, mate," Fred said as they were calming down. "Nice trick too, you had us fooled," they both laughed.

"So, where have you been all this time,?" George asked curiously. "According to Dumbledore you were adopted by your older brother, and it's apparently legal, but I don't think he's going to let you go mate. He, and well… no one knew you had an older brother."

"Yes Harry where have you been?" Hermione Granger demanded as she and Ron pushed passed the twins into the compartment glaring at him. "You've had Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix out looking for you all summer, and someone has kidnapped your family and even magic can't find them. You'll only be safe when they've been returned and you've been put back into their care."

"Well, as for where I was, I was wherever the hell I wanted to be," he replied smilingly, which made her brow tick. "As for the Order of the Phoenix I don't care. It's their problem not mine. And finally, my… the Dursley's have finally been arrested and put in jail, and not just for the crimes against me, but it turns out my 'dear' uncle was stealing from his work."

"Harry, Dumbledore has told us none of that is true," she replied without any doubt. "With your family…"

She paused as Harry yawned as he was looking out of the window as the train began to move. "I don't care what you believe Hermione, either the old man is really that naïve or just doesn't care. I bet if the old man told you the world was just ten meters long and flat you would believe him," he replied turning to her with a smile. "My life is my own and I belong to no one but myself. I'm not playing these games anymore. If someone needs rescuing, they can call the Law Enforcement Department because I'm here to learn, and then take my OWLs. If you have a problem with that, I don't care!"

"Harry you selfish bastard…! But Dumbledore said…!" Ron interrupted angrily before Hermione could retort. "You belong to the magical world to save us from You-Know-Who!"

Harry stood up sharply, his green eyes cold and full of fury. "This from you… the boys who's picture is next to the definition of the world selfish…?" he asked, his voice calm and cold caused Ron to flinch. "I had done my 'fair' share a thousand times over when I was fifteen months old. I'm not a trained seal jumping out of the pool through a hoop for you or anyone."

"How dare you Potter!" Ron screamed out. "What…? You think that you're better than me… all I see is a selfish weakling hanging around with a mental case blonde!"

Harry however just shook his head in mock bemusement. "Well, she's pretty, sweet, kind, and smart, so…" he spoke in amusement, shrugging, surprised Ron knew her and he didn't. "I'll always be proud to be her friend because I know that her arguments will never involve words like 'but Dumbledore said…'."

He then turned from them and offered his hand to Luna. "Let's go and find somewhere else to sit… maybe a place with only two seats spare as we wouldn't want any fools joining us."

Luna nodded and put her magazine away in her shoulder bag and went to grab Harry's hand when Ron pushed her hand away and backhanded her across the cheek. She cried out as it stung.

"Potter isn't going anywhere with you!"

However, moments later Harry had grabbed Ron and smashed his head into the outside window causing him to cry while Fred and George though unneeded helped pin him down to the window.

Harry growled in his ear. "All I want is for a normal year. If you dare attack my friend again, I'll have you arrested, or haven't you noticed how much power Dumbledore's lost. I can always 'side' with the Ministry against him if it means getting some form of justice!"

Harry pushed him to the side where he collapsed to a seat. Harry then didn't hesitate in taking Luna's hand and leading her out of the compartment while Fred and George both in raging tempers started into Ron.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked her with a worried look as he stroked her cheek after they stopped in the next train carriage over. He was thankful to see she wasn't bruising and smiled.

"I'm fine Harry," she replied as he let her cheek go. "It's nothing. I've hurt myself plenty when I was younger and still doing gymnastics full time…"

"But isn't that muggle?"

"Yeah, but my dad is crazy," she replied with a shrug. "I love it, and I practice when I can at Hogwarts, and during the holidays I learn at my local muggle gym."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," he replied with a grin. "Well come on, let's go find somewhere else to sit."

She nodded with a wide smile but no matter where they went they didn't find anyone to sit with, even Ginny was trapped with others when they found her compartment. Harry was just going to lead Luna on when he paused as she was valiantly and angrily turning down the advances of Dean Thomas so he pulled the door open, as the boy didn't seem to understand 'no' means 'no'.

"H-Harry," Ginny sighed out in thanks as she pushed Dean's hand away from her again. "I said no for Merlin's sake Thomas!" she growled out in annoyance.

He however, ignored Harry and continued his unwarranted advances. "Come on Ginny, you know you like me…"

"Dean, unless you want me to hex you, you'll back off, NOW!" Harry was quick to hiss, starling them as his wand was out pointing at Dean. Harry's wand was a surprise as no one had ever seen anything like it. It even has a hand guard and charcoal coloured wrappings around the handle. "Don't you have any manners, when a girl says no, she means no you prick!"

"Get lost Potter," he growled out as he stood with his wand pointed at Harry in return, but he looked nervous. He knows alone he can't beat Harry in a duel, and his knew designer wand made him more nervous. "We all know you're just a crazy idiot trying to get attention. I know what she wants," he finished off with him and his friends laughing with them drawing their wands too.

"You're all alone, Potter, so she'll stay with us," Seamus Finnegan spoke with a fierce glare. "Why would she want to go with a mental case like you? It's just you and the mental blonde… we out number…"

"Check again!"

Harry was surprised to find Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones behind them with wands out too and with Ginny, that makes five on seven. "It looks like we're not so out gunned you shit. I thought you were a couple of cool guys, but it seems I was wrong!"

"We are, you're the liar, just seeking attention," Dean sneered but none of them stopped Ginny from leaving the compartment. The fact is Harry's dark eyes spoke of enough danger to keep them all at day. He isn't messing around or bluffing.

Harry laughed darkly as Ginny was out of danger. "Well, you never knew me much now did you? I seriously wonder what it is with you people. Though, I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore, as I am no longer going to be the hero you pathetic pieces of shit will scream and beg for… you can go suck your dads tiny little members. However, if you touch Ginny ever again, I'll snap your fucking hands off."

He the flicked his wand and in a jet of red they were all stunned with ease. "You couldn't have just stunned us all and carried me out of there?" Ginny asked him as Neville and Susan led them further down into the next carriage over and an empty compartment.

"No could do, Ginny," he replied as they took seats. "I mean it would have been quicker and simpler, but I wouldn't have gotten nearly as many digs in."

"Your priorities are a little out, Harry," Susan said rolling her eyes. "I seriously can't believe those idiots. The whole of the train is split though, and not evenly."

Harry looked to the blonde Hufflepuff in surprise. "How so, exactly…?"

"Most of them support the Ministry and believe you're a lying ass," she began expecting Harry to be angry rather than amused but continued anyway. "Those who do side with Dumbledore… well they seem a little out of it, but then there are those who don't side with anyone, and most of those siding with the Minister are kids of Death Eaters so it's in their interest that the Ministers an idiot."

"Just so you know, I'm not siding with either of them," Harry said with a shrug while they looked surprised. "From this point on I shall neither claim Voldemort has returned or agree that he hasn't!"

"Power to sue," Neville surprisingly interrupted looking embarrassed. "I… I mean, if you don't deny or agree you can sue, but more importantly either way you can persuade people to side with you. If while Dumbledore is under attack by the Ministry, and the Ministry by Dumbledore you be another side and split them."

"Wow, I didn't know you could play Slytherin, Nev," Harry replied in surprise.

He blushed and looked to his lap. "Its… well, pureblood families teach politics and well… that… if you want to side against the Ministry, Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who you have to deny everything that can't be proven and never admit or deny to keep both sides happy while stealing their support."

"Wow, you should show this side more often," Harry said wowed. "So, who do you side with?"

"You," they both surprisingly admitted.

"You know, I'm just going to be a normal kid this year?" Harry asked but awaited no response. "And that any political move I might seemingly make is only in the interest of living a normal life?" Again, he didn't await a response. "If the magical world wants a hero they can call the aurors and see whether any of them want the job."

"All the better for me," Susan said with a smirk. "It seems better than being anyone's patsy."

"Too true Susie, too true," Harry agreed with a grin. "Though I'm not looking forward to meeting Dumbledore since I escaped during the summer."

"Aunt Amelia spoke about that," Susan said in surprise. "So you got away. Dumbledore wanted her help but the blood records said that your blood brother took you in, which I guess is his right…"

"… Dumbledore came to mine too," Neville spoke in surprise. "My gran was furious with him for thinking she would turn you over even if she was hiding you from him. Gran's never been a fan of Dumbledore, but I think I see why. He's a little fanatical. He wants to control people with power and sway. I think he doesn't think anyone else can be smart enough to do anything good without his input."

"You don't have to put up with family members in the Order," Ginny interrupted rolling her eyes. "I swear my mum is completely smitten with the old man. Dad, and my brothers, except Ron at least seem to be concerned that Dumbledore isn't as awesome as he tries to make them believe. The old man is fanatical that Harry has to stay with these Dursley's… but where are they anyway."

Harry grinned such a grin they grimaced. "Let's just say, they're not dead, but Dumbledore could search this whole planet molecule by molecule and he would never find them."

"I don't think I want to know what the muggles did with them," Neville said nervously, though the girls looked like they did they didn't ask.

Harry laughed and gave him a shove. "Maybe in a few years I'll take you to see where they're kept just so I can laugh at them. I wish I could have been at their court hearing. They were so racist, hateful and stupid, their lawyer apparently slinked back while they admitted near everything."

"No one's really that stupid are they, Harry?" Luna asked as if it couldn't be true.

"Let's just say… they only think… 'people' have any rights in the universe," he said in amusement. "So they thought they were perfectly fine."

"Oh," she said with a small smile as she realized why they'll never be found by Dumbledore. "That's a good way to get justice if you have some silly old man getting them out of trouble using magic all the time."

"Don't worry about it, it's all in good fun," Harry said smiling as the others looked confused, but at least Luna smiled with him in agreement.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. The Evening of a New Era

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**The Evening of a New Era**_

Harry felt the uncomfortable gaze of Albus Dumbledore as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. However, he really groaned when Ron and Hermione sat opposite, the former glaring while the later was trying her best 'disappointed' look she could, but neither could really bother Harry.

It isn't like Harry hates them… well, if Ron carries on the way he is that might be true for him, but Hermione has always been unreasonable, but if her eyes were opened she'll be cool like his 'brothers' Hermione. The main problem is she thinks she's always right and once she has an idea stuck in her head it's hard to get her to see from another more reasonable angle. It just seems worse when someone like Dumbledore tells her something… maybe he should have her shipped off to visit the Dursley's and to see the video of their trial?

He looked away from them to the teachers table to see Dumbledore still staring at him. It wasn't a mean, or a disappointed stare. It was more calculating. It was strangely normal compared to what Harry's used to, and he wondered whether this is the old man's normal-ish look. He had never seen this kind of Dumbledore-look before.

However, as suspected Harry felt the pressure push up against his eyes. He hadn't ever felt it before, and it was like eyestrain, odd but yet he could deal. He just pretended he felt nothing and kept the old man at bay. The pressure ended after only a few moments anyway and just before Harry looked away, the old man surprisingly smiled, looking somewhat amused… maybe Dumbledore likes mysteries or something. Harry couldn't help but feel surprised but he won't fall for Dumbledore's tricks or bull-shite.

The sorting didn't take long when Dumbledore stood up and gave some announcements, and finally introducing some gross looking fat woman with a pink bow in her blonde hair. She reminded him of a disturbingly ugly toad. He looked at Ginny and she seemed to have the same thoughts on the matter.

Dumbledore at least let them know she also works for the Ministry. However, as he was about to get dinner underway the pug Dolores Jane Umbridge, Ministry Stooge made an annoying noise with her throat interrupting him. Then after he let her take the podium at the front of the hall she went off into a boring speech that Harry was recording on his phone under the table because he could almost instantly feel his concentration falling.

He really wasn't listening after that and almost missed dinner appearing on his table. "Wow, that was boring," he said to Ginny laughingly after he put his phone away. "I mean… 'I'm here to bitch-slap you all into obeying the Minister'," he mocked her disgustingly sweet voice. "That would have been so much quicker," he finished while Ginny laughed and they loaded up their plates.

"Harry, she's a teacher," Hermione interrupted glaring at him. "You should show her the respect she deserves."

Harry chuckled as he ate a chip. "Respect is a two way street Hermione. Just because of who you are does not garner _respect_ or you would shut your trap because of who I am!" Ginny almost chocked on her juice as she laughed.

"Shut it, Ginny and go sit somewhere else!" Ron demanded in anger but she just ignored him. "Anyway Potter, what do you think you're wearing, where are your robes."

Harry looked at his clothes with a shrug. "In my school trunk… so what, I'll wear what I want during my time and the start of term feast is my time. I looked it up in Hogwarts A. History, then the school rulebook. I don't actually have to be here, by the school rules I could have just turned up at school tomorrow morning if I wanted. Heck, by the school rules I don't even have to stay here, as long as my guardian says it's OK I can come and go whenever I want as long as classes are not in session. And even then there are concessions that can be made as long as I continue to get passing grades."

"It seems you've been doing a lot of reading Harry," Hermione said with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was actually Nightwing's idea to read up on the school rules to use loophole to his advantage. "Though, I suppose it doesn't matter as Professor Dumbledore would never let you leave whenever you want."

"Professor Dumbledore isn't my guardian," he replied with a wide grin. "And if my guardian were to give me permission to leave whenever, then there is nothing Dumbledore can do."

"But Professor Dumbledore is…"

"Can you believe how much she hates me," Harry interrupted as he turned to Ginny smilingly. Hermione can be fun to argue with, it's no wonder Ron's always doing it. Though, in fairness Ron never has any argument, but rather just stubbornness. "I mean, wishing that an old man without a clue were my guardian when I have a perfectly capable older brother who is wealthy enough that I would never need to ever work if I didn't want too? Not to mention I'm wealthy enough alone from just my trust."

"I don't know what to say Harry," she answered shaking her head sadly. "I had actually thought that Hermione cared if not a lot then maybe a little, but it seems she doesn't really care!"

Harry sighed shaking his head in pity. "It's a shame she doesn't think I have any right to dictate my own life, and that Dumbledore has every right to dictate mine and everyone else's."

"Dumbledore knows what's best…!"

Harry had grabbed his plate and juice and stood up. "Well, I'm going to eat elsewhere, later," he said smilingly as he left the hall to plenty of staring. He parked himself on some stairs in the entrance hall, and was joined seconds later by Ginny smirking at him.

"Hey, Hermione and Ron started ranting at me," she said rolling her eyes. "So I thought I would eat with you. How long do you think it will take Dumbledore to follow us?"

"He won't," Harry replied smirking at the surprised girl. "He'll send out… McGonagall expecting her to intimidate us, though, she will be more reasonable and ask for an explanation. Then we give her one, and she'll be thoughtful and nothing short of her sending us on our way will happen, or something along those lines... trust me. The old man may believe he has everyone in his pants but they aren't all as ridiculous as Hermione can be, but even she'll understand eventually."

They joked as they ate their food and some fifteen minutes later, after they had finished as predicted McGonagall came out and stood before them. "Good evening Professor McGonagall, what does my friend Ginny and I own the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, first I am concerned about this supposed brother…?" she asked as she ignored his messing around.

"Yes, well I was surprised too," he agreed as he was at the time. "Kyte is quite a cool brother. He's also the sort of person that lets say… Albus Dumbledore's should be… wary of."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

He just shrugged while smiling. "Of course not Professor… it was just a piece of knowledge that I am no longer under the control of a bunch of backwards… people who are all… stupid and cowardly. No longer shall I be your hero and put myself in danger because of Dumbledore's meddling, and as soon as I'm sixteen by muggle law I'm out. I'll finish any schooling in the muggle world and be going to University."

She was rightfully startled by this as she knows Dumbledore won't let go so easily. "I… see, Mr. Potter," she replied after a few moments thought. "However, that does not explain why you and Miss. Weasley are eating out here."

"My apologies if we worried you, Professor," he answered smiling. "However, by school rules, at no time are we permitted to be forced to attend any school meals or school functions. However, during these times the school cannot force us to go without food of the quality served within the dining hall."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I have never been surprised by you like that before Mr. Potter… it's been awhile since a student has actually use school rules against me. So if I may, why are you opting out of eating with everybody else?"

"Hermione wants me to suck Dumbledore's knob," he said with a straight face while Ginny looked to be near splitting a rib in laughter.

"I'll take that as a metaphor Mr. Potter," she said letting his rudeness go and ignoring Ginny.

He just shrugged sheepishly as he stood up. "I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking Dumbledore owns me. The way he screws up my life, or the way he gets the Dursley's out of jail, committing crimes while doing it! Then says it's all for some Greater Good while everybody just goes along with it! Nobody questions it, EVER! They just sniff his poop shoot!"

She sighed as she thought it over and nodded. "Yes, but while he has so much power there is little one can do to stop him," she said admitting she has been turned off being loyal to him. "It is unfortunate, Mr. Potter, but as you've been reading up on the school rules there are ways you can avoid having to deal with him."

"Yes, I know," he replied smirking before pulling out a letter from one of his pockets. "This is from my brother to you, Professor," he said handing it over. "Umm… do you have the password?"

She nodded with a sigh. "It's Fruit Fly," she said as she watched them just hurry off leaving their plates behind, but the House-Elf's will collect them so she was quick in heading back to her private study to read the letter.

Minerva opened the envelope and found inside a paper letter to her, she looked it over and internally groaned as it is a permission slip for Harry to leave the school on short to no notice whenever its called for. In other words, Harry's brother is giving him a ticket to come and go from Hogwarts whenever he wants.

She placed that to the side and looked at some kind of flat round thing. She just put it on her desk looking at it, confused. It's reflective and she can see her face in it, the other side just has some kind of logo on it.

However, she poked it with her finger and almost fell from her chair when it lit up and created what looked like a window in thin air showing a young man with black hair and green eyes sitting at a desk. He had a large grin as he looked out at her, and she knew from his looks that this is Harry's mysterious older brother.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," he said startling her as she looked over the window thing in awe as she couldn't sense any magic, and even got nothing while checking it with her wand while he chuckled. "No, Professor, this is not magic but science. I am interested in speaking with you face to face, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to come and see you in person so I sent this holo-disc. I'm afraid it will burn out after its use. It's only a prototype."

"Well, what can I do for you Mr. Techs isn't it…?" she asked him nervously as this is muggle technology working at Hogwarts with ease.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes, I wish to talk about my brothers wellbeing and classes," he said and she nodded for him to continue. "Well first Harry shall be dropping out of divination and I would suggest runes or another class but he'll be so far behind it will be a waste of that extra free time he could spend studying something else. The reason as I'm sure you're aware that you can't learn to see the future so I see it as a counterproductive use of his time…"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's reasonable… although normally it would be expected to replace the class. However, this far in is too late. If only Albus let us teachers guide them I'm sure Mr. Potter wouldn't be in that class."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. "Now, I would like to inform you that any negative action brought on by neglect aimed at my brother shall no longer go overlooked. I want you to act like the Deputy Headmistress you're supposed to be and protect the students. I don't care whether Dumbledore said this or that, or anything. It is your job and responsibility to stand up against him or anyone and say no."

She grimaced and slowly shook her head. "I… I would like too, but you don't understand. Dumbledore is not only politically and socially rich, but he is wealthy too, if he thinks that I'm turning on him I don't know what he would do. I could lose my job, I don't have the money or power to fight back…, and now… there's a woman here to teach defense class. She works for the ministry and I…"

Kyte raised a hand to quite her. "Trust me Professor, with Dumbledore's waning support it will be difficult for him to go against me. After all, the papers side with the ministry; it would look very bad for him if you were fired while speaking out against him. The ministry can be dealt with quite simply… just leave that to us."

McGonagall could only nod as the screen disappeared and the disc thing fizzled and burnt black obviously useless.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Bruce Wayne groaned as he led the blonde haired girl and the brown haired boy up from the Batcave and into Wayne Manor. He had been stupid enough to offer them a place to stay since neither of their homes moved into this world and the planet on both sides are stuck with refugees who are stuck without their homes having converged so it makes sense for heroes to put up other heroes.

"So separate rooms or a double?" he asked the kids with a groan.

"A double please," Gwen said with a sheepish grin. "We aren't little kids you know."

"Please, this way, follow me," interrupted a white haired old butler wearing a suite standing by some stairs leading up. They left Bruce Wayne as they followed the old guy up the stairs holding hands.

Bruce sighed as he watched them disappear. "You don't have to make it look like these are the only kids you've had around to mentor!"

His thoughts were stalled before they began. He looked to his side to see a beautiful young red haired woman sitting in an electric wheelchair in the space between the hall and main sitting room.

"Barbara, this is different…" he replied looking away back to the stairs.

She just snorted while rolling her eyes, which got his attention back. "Just because the boys a meta, and the girl has gravity manipulation tech… would you feel better if they were as normal as Cassandra…?"

He sighed again and shook his head. "No… she's… I mean…"

She smirked smugly while wiggling her finger in mock. "I've read a lot about them… well Spider-Man. He's quite the hero, but Red Spider's new so I think that I should help her out a bit, you stick to the boy and Cassy! Neither of them needs much work, but if we're going to start integrating worlds we need every hero on both worlds well trained, and you know it too."

"Yes, I know," he agreed with a frown. "OK, I'll help teach the kid if you look after the girl… her skills show that she is best at support, which is right up your alley."

Barbara smirked smugly. "With a little extra help I'm sure Gwen will be even more awesome!"

Bruce just shook his head in frustration. "Well you've always wanted your own sidekick," he said after a few moments with a smirk.

She again rolled her eyes as she controlled her wheelchair to take her back into the lounge while he followed her. "Just… Bruce, everything is screwed up, but I'm thankful that a few MPF offices have materialised in our world or else we wouldn't be able to cope. It seems that more and more villains are taking advantage whether they're from the other world or ours.

"Some of our people are there while theirs are here," she said rubbing her eyes. "We'll have to make good with what we have. That means working with heroes we may not trust fully, but they're in the same boat. It's just the way things are so we should make the best of it as we're not getting rid of them or their world."

"I know," he said slumping down onto a chair looking tired. "I guess I'll have to introduce Batgirl when she gets back, and Robin and Nightwing when they come by…"

She just laughed. "Come on, spiders can be as creepy as bats, Bruce if not more, don't worry, you can always adjust their costumes if you want to make them darker."

"That isn't what I meant," he replied glaring at her. "I've just… everything is changing so fast… that girls tech is more advanced than most of what I've ever seen. The other world is more advanced and with CyberTech now open in our world our… our world is advancing fast. Wayne Enterprises is having to start selling its black technology just to keep up, and that's with them holding tech back. That… New York City has holographic technology as if that is the norm.

"It's like their world is alien to ours," he said frowning. "Not to mention that they've revealed their magical communities… it's new and… I can admit I'm both afraid and pleased. I wish I could use Shuttleboom and go and get some better info on their world so I know what to expect better than I do now."

"Bruce, everything is going pretty well considering…" she answered as she pat his hand. "After all, a little mystery can be fun. If not for mysteries you wouldn't be the great detective you are today."

"OK, OK, yeah, yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "I get your point. I'll have to just deal with it like the rest of you."

She laughed while shaking her head. "Bruce, you can be a little slow," she said while continuing to laugh. "You have kids like Static and Gear in hero-worship of you, but when you're the one awed, you complain. If Wayne Enterprises is in trouble from CyberTech and possibly Stark Industries, you should let your company take a few more risks. You never know, you might actually come up with something cool."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much choice now," he answered thoughtfully. "Though, maybe in the long run it might be for the better. The more advanced our tech the better we'll be against our new enemies."

Meanwhile upstairs Alfred, Mr. Wayne's butler had left Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey as they were just checking out their new room before they decided to leave and look around. They had just left the room when they both started and almost fell over as a short teen girl with short black hair in the hallway met them… or correctly put bumped into them.

"Who are you?" she asked with a blank expression. "And what are you doing here…?"

"Umm, I'm Gwen, and this is my boyfriend Peter," Gwen was quick to introduce. "We're umm… friends of a friend of Mr. Wayne's and he offered to let us stay for a little while."

"I see," she replied eying them in suspicion. "My name is Cassandra Cain, and I'm not stupid. You're both heroes from the other Earth and Bruce let you stay here."

"Err, OK," Peter agreed with a sheepish smile. "So, umm… you must be this new Batgirl he mentioned."

"I am," she mentioned, nonchalant. "You best both be able to keep up in training because I won't go easy on either of you," she said as she walked off.

Gwen and Peter looked to each other and grimaced. "Well… she certainly has Bats' sense of humour."

"Yeah, no sense of humour…" she replied as they shrugged and quickly headed off to find out where Bruce was.

They reached the ground floor when. "Miss. Stacey," they were startled by a wheelchair bound woman smiling at them. "Follow me…" she said as her chair rode off in one direction, Gwen shrugged and followed while Peter looked confused. "Mr. Parker, Batman and Batgirl will be waiting for you in the cave."

"Oh… that doesn't sound good," he said chuckling sheepishly as he gave his girl a kiss and ran off to find his way into the Batcave.

"Don't worry Gwen… I'm Barbara… or Oracle," the wheelchair woman said smilingly. "We're just going to get you that little extra training now you're cut off from a lot of your resources."

"Umm… well, thanks, that's nice of you," she replied nervously. "So what are we going to do?"

"Have some fun, and show that the Birds of Prey are so much more cool than the 'little' boys think," she replied smirking.

"Huh…?"

"Welcome to the Birds of Prey," she replied grinning smugly as they disappeared in a flash of light to reappear in what is certainly a top floor tower looking 360 around Gotham with computers and monitors all around and just two doors leading to… well, she couldn't tell where, but it seemed downstairs.

"So, you found us a new girl?" interrupted an amused woman.

Gwen looked over to see a woman wearing purple with a crown like mask and long black hair with some noticeable crossbows on her thighs. "We could use someone new to keep up the slack since Cannery is stuck on the other world with her dickhead boyfriend… who is she?"

"This is Red Spider," Barbara replied smirking. "And Red, this is Huntress, a member of the Birds of Prey… we're like an all-girl superhero team."

"Oh, well, that's cool," she replied as she shook the older woman's hand in greeting. "We… have, well the Angels of Mercy… Mr. Techs' team of all girls back home…"

"Oww, maybe we could join up when the convergence has finished," she suggested smugly. "We're a little low on members with the League, Titans and Justice taking all our potential recruits. It'll be nice having you onboard though blondie…"

"T… thanks, I guess…" she replied laughing nervously while both Barbara and Huntress laughed with her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Kyte smiled as he hung up his communication disc with the McGonagall of this world the evening of the first of September. He couldn't help but be surprised with how different this McGonagall is/looks to the one of his world, but like his worlds this one doesn't have faith in Dumbledore. However, it seems this worlds Dumbledore, though not as bad (yet), is just as Greater Good worshiping as his, if not worst.

He flopped back into his seat just as Clark returned and took a chair opposite him. "Still plotting against them… people…?" Clark asked as he rested.

He shrugged his reply. "Harry and I may be completely different, but I won't let his life be forfeit by morons when I have the power to protect him. He's like a younger brother. Anyway, we need to integrate them before their worlds start convergence because this… 'world' will attack mine through fear and hatred! I think it's magic that makes the magical worlds of both our worlds so close…"

"Yes, well, let's hope in the end… that… everything works out well."

"I couldn't agree more."

_**A/N:**_ Please like me on Facebook: see link on profile.


	10. Heroes across Worlds

_**CyberTech**_

_**Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Heroes across Worlds**_

She's wearing a black leather bodysuit, up over her neck, and a black belt slanted around her waist with AoM buckle with the wings. She specially designed skin-tight gloves, a black mask over her eyes and forehead, bridging over her nose. Her boots are thick and chunky at the same time as being slim line and running with shin guards up her knees. It fits her body in all the right places, showing off her curves, and over her small bust, with a large black leather pouch with many zip pockets attached to her belt and strapped tight around her thigh.

Her dark black hair is long to her waist tied back out of her eyes by a black hairband, and tied around the small of her back by a black tie to keep it from blowing everywhere. She landed on the road in a crouch, looking highly annoyed as she cracked to the concrete, people were screaming and running as the jet overhead had materialised out of nowhere and crashed into the side of a building.

The black haired girl had cuts and burns on her skin that were healing over before people's eyes, if they stayed near long enough to notice. She just let out a few coughs as she stood up straight and caught another girl in her arms, bridles style as she was falling while screaming.

"Err, thanks, X, that was a close one," she muttered embarrassingly her breath deep and shallow, her cheeks a dark red as the cold girl placed her on her feet.

She's a contrast compared with the black haired girl. Her hair is dark too, but short and ruffled, and her skin is tan. She's wearing a long black coat left open with twin yellow strips down the sleeves with black body armour over her large bust. She's wearing black armoured short shorts with a yellow AoM belt around her hips with armoured boots up her shins with twin yellow strips and dark yellow gloves. She's wearing some mirrored ski like goggle/sun-glasses over her dark eyes.

X23 looked over to the taller girl, and rolled her eyes with a soft and quiet sigh, it was obvious she is annoyed as their jet finally fell from the building and smashed down behind them with a boom, neither looked.

"Jubilee, next time, fly higher," she said so quietly that is Jubilee hadn't gotten used to her either never speaking, or speaking so quiet she would have never understand what she was saying, even though they both have com-link systems in their ears for communications with base or each other.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that someone let this building jump out at us," she retorted, pouting. "It doesn't look like we hit anyone… anyway, I could have been killed, we can't all be semi-immortal… where's…" she said looking around as they saw some police cruisers with ambulances and fire trucks blasting towards them.

However, they did take notice of the sirens blazing across the street of a huge building, which they didn't take note of because the alarm could have been set off by their crash, but the large bearded man rushing out holding two huge holdalls followed by a bald-headed midget boy with mechanical spider legged backpack.

Then after them, a silver/grey pale-skinned goth girl swaggered out looking mildly bored and looking to the crashed remains of the jet with some amusement. She has bright pink hair that is in the shape of devil horns, but slants out slightly at the top with purple ties. Her eyes are like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line, her eye colour a brilliant pink. She also has light pink cheeks, in elongated triangles pointed forwards.

She's wearing a purple/black dress down over her small butt and with jagged edges as it ends quite high up her thighs, and a low circles round cut mini poncho like collar down her upper arms, and not quite covering her small chest, with an upside down V cut in the front. She has a thin purple belt at her waist, and long stockings hiding any skin with wide black and purple strips, with black/purple boots with high soles giving her some extra height, and last a black collar around her thin neck with an oval purple charm hanging off it.

"Hey, X, I think that's a bank," Jubilee pointed out as they looked to the huge Jump City Bank sign above the huge doors the three were exiting, towards a large yellow open four-by-four off-roader truck. "It looks like those jerks were robbing the bank when we hit the building, and now they're going to get away with it," she said angrily clenching her fists.

X23 just nodded coldly as she was already heading across the street, which caused Jubilee to start as she hurried to keep up. They walked around the yellow 4X4 and caused the thieves to come to a halt looking surprised.

"Hey, get out of the way!" the bald one demanded in annoyance. "That's our car, unless you want trouble…" he trailed off as two long metal claws sliced out from between the knuckles of X23's right hand before they sliced through the 4X4's front right tire, deflating it.

"Whoa, a worse version of you, Jinx," he said laughing nervously at the pink haired girl while she just glared at him rolling her eyes.

"Idiot, Gizmo, she just broke our ride," she replied quietly as a small smile lit her lips. "I'll take care of her; you both take the other new Titan."

"Yeah, come on Mammoth, she ain't much," Gizmo said, smirking smugly. "Where the Titan's find you two anyway…? I didn't know they were recruiting anyone for this city, though, I get why that moron Robin would want the dark and moody one; it fits with his image."

"Back off slime-ball…!" Jubilee said in annoyance.

He just snorted out as his eyes scanned over the wreckage as the fire fighters were trying to put it out while paramedics were seeing to injuries. "I take it you're the morons that crash over there; we should thank you for making our jobs easier."

Jubilee ground her teeth already annoyed by this guy while X23 actually growled as she moved forward, Jinx pushing passed her teammates too. "This is Jubilee to the Peak, come in," she said over her com and waited a moment while the bad-guys looked confused.

However, she didn't get a response from the Peak, but her call was answered. "This is Watch Tower, yo… how's it going?" she asked happily.

"Umm… who are Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx; of…" she looked to the bank again. "Jump City…?"

"Oh, let's see here, Jinx has bad luck powers, Mammoth strength, and Gizmo… well gadgets and highly dangerous tech," she answered sounding board at the thought. "They're pretty low level criminals really… well Mammoth and Gizmo are, Jinx can be dangerous, and she isn't stupid like Mammoth or an egotistical moron like Gizmo. I've just been in communications with the Titans, they were already on route, but you should have those guys in a police van by then."

"Got it," she said as she blast Gizmo, knocking him flailing straight back into the bank. Mammoth dropped his bags and charged her, but crashed down as she blinded him with her power, he cried out grabbing his face.

Jinx fired a pink strike of energy, but she just dodged and flipped out of the way, her claws retracting before she pushed up on her hands and returned to her feet before shooting forward. She near punched the pink haired girl in the face, and struck back but X just caught her hit and smashed her in the gut causing her to whimper out in pain before striking back.

Gizmo was just pulling himself up and glaring at the scared people still tied up in the bank when he went flying with a cry of pain as he was kicked in the face, blood spilling from his lips and mouth, straight out of the doors. He went crashing down the stairs, bumping down with little cries of pain, banging his head on the last step, knocking him out.

Jinx jumped back from X23 while Mammoth was getting up rubbing his face to look up the steps as she stepped out looking mildly annoyed and sheepish. She has loose and wavy bubble-gum pink hair that hangs loose down between her shoulder blades, held out of her eyes by a yellow headband. She's wearing a body hugging black armoured suit with yellow over her chest, crutch and back round like a leotard that doesn't go over her shoulders or arms, yellow boots up to her knees, and forearm gauntlets with black gloves.

She has twin colourful bug-like wings on her back with piecing black wide eyes and pointed frayed ears on the side of her head, with black panted lips on her pale skin with dark eyeliner too. She has on a yellow belt tight to her waist and hips with the AoM buckle, and attached to the belt and strapped to her right thigh is a holster holding what looks like the handle of a silver sword with a small bit going down like a tiny blade but not quite.

"Sorry I'm late, girls," she said sheepishly. "I got lost in this new city, but Watch Tower gave me some directions," she finished with a shrug.

"Trust you, Pixie," Jubilee said in relief. "I was starting to think something bad happened to you when we crashed."

"Now it looks like they're outnumbered," Pixie said with a grin.

"Not by much," Jinx retorted only to pale seconds later as a huge black bird-like shadow pulled open to reveal the members of the Titans. "Oh, dam," she muttered as she was soon in cuffs with her team and shoved into the back of a police truck, sulking.

"Whoa, hey, three girls!" the green boy said excitedly. "I'm Beast Boy," he introduced himself blushing. "This is Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, we're the Teen Titans!"

"Oh, umm… hi," Jubilee said nervously. "I'm Jubilee, these are my teammates X-Twenty-Three and Pixie," she said pointing them out in turn, even though it's certainly obvious which is which.

"I'm team leader," the boy in green, red, and yellow said eyeing them before sighing. "OK, Watch Tower says we're to take you in, so I hope you don't hold us back."

Jubilee snorted a laugh. "Maybe you'll be holding us back, we do pretty well for ourselves. So don't get too cocky!"

"It is nice to be greeting you all!" the orange girl, Starfire sneak hugged both Pixie and Jubilee before going to do the same to X23 but stopped quickly at her look that promoted an immediate and painful mutilation, so Starfire pulled to a stop looking nervous. "You should meet Raven, you won't get along," she said pulling her cool blue-cloaked friend in between them.

"Starfire," she complained with a sigh. "She isn't going to chop you up."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Pixie said with a smile as she hugged X23 from behind leaning on her and pulling her tight into her chest. She continued glaring but didn't so much as twitch in aggression. "Though, you really should watch out when being mean to her friends, she's such a beautiful and overprotective sister."

"I-I'll remember that," Starfire replied blushing as she hid behind Raven as X23 was still giving her a cold look, her dark eyes scanning her before she brightened a little. "Umm… why don't we show you back to Titan Tower and-and get you settled?"

"Yeah…!" Cyborg agreed quickly. "Before someone tries to charge us for the damage to the building you girls crashed into… or the sidewalk."

"Good idea; let's go…!" Robin agreed as he eyed the police over the road nervously. "It wouldn't be the first time they've tried."

"But we're MPF; they'll get it sorted…" Jubilee began to say but stopped short for a moment as a huge shadow bird swallowed them before pulling back and leaving them in a large room with windows looking out over the bay to one side, a circular couch in front of a giant TV and the other side an open-plan kitchen. "…Out," she finished off her sentence.

"Blah… tried that before," Robin said shrugging. "Apparently this side of the convergence doesn't publicly condone superheroes or some such, so it's hard to get the government to pay out any funding. Though, technically, it wasn't your fault that you hit that building, so I guess insurance will pay any damages the government won't fork out for."

"Well, let me show you to your rooms!" Starfire interrupted eagerly as she floated ahead of them and led the way, leaving Robin with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven in the communal area.

"So what do you guys think about this?" Robin asked with a deep sigh. "I mean, I know other heroes are taking in other-world heroes, like Batman taking in that Spider-Man guy, and the Birds taking in that Red Spider girl…"

"Not forgetting others," Raven replied rolling her eyes. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are stuck with these Avengers on the other world."

He nodded in thought. "It's getting so confusing, I half wish the invasion fleet would hurry up so it can be done with, we kick their butts, and everything can start becoming normal again, or at least how normal life can get when you're a Superhero."

"Hey, don't worry bro!" Cyborg said with a grin. "It could be worse, and we could be playing host to some more guys!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed with a grin. "But instead we get three cute girls… well, two, and then that violent one."

Robin rubbed his eyes shaking his head. "It's nothing against them, and they can stay as long as they need. It's more along the world… or should I say worlds changing so much too fast. The worlds are noticing what is going on and things can only get worse. These purest factions aren't just attacking these mutants anymore, but now we have to deal with them shifting over from their world…"

"We've always had to deal with jerks like that," Cyborg said with a grin. "There's always some idiot sprouting off misinformed propaganda and hate, just for hates sake."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with our new lives as they happen," Raven interrupted with a shrug. "And I personally think it will be good to have the extra females around the Tower. It could be good for Starfire to interact with human females more as she hangs out with Supergirl too much and they both confuse each other the simplest human things. If it weren't for Tyde, Robin, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere."

"She's not exactly human," Cyborg said with a shake of his head and an odd look.

Beast Boy laughed. "She's more human than some of the girls I've met, but you've just got a crush, and want her technology in more ways than one!" he added, which even caused Raven to smile while he looked totally embarrassed.

Meanwhile, away from the tease-fest that Cyborg had to suffer Starfire was smiling as she led the other teens to where floor where bedrooms are located, and explaining whose room is whose. She had just gestured to Raven's room at the end of one corridor when she can to another opposite.

"And this is Mystica's room," Starfire said happily. "I think Raven likes him, but she pretends she doesn't, but he is really cute and very nice so I know why Raven likes him so much."

"Umm… where is he then?" Jubilee asked looking around as if he'll jump out at them at any moment.

"He's at school silly," she said as if that should be obvious. "He goes to a school where he sleeps there, but he'll come home for Christmas, and the summer holidays," she told them with a wide grin. "Well, come on," she added leading them around a second corner to some more rooms. "You can choose any rooms you want along here, if you like, nobody else uses them. The Titans in Jump City aren't very large in numbers, but the Titans altogether are as large as the Young Justice."

"Well, thanks, Starfire," Pixie said with a wide smile. "It's so nice of you all to let us stay."

"You are being welcomed!" she replied smiling happily.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Supergirl wasn't paying the greatest attention to much as she had snuck into the huge and airy office on the top floor of a skyscraper in Metropolis. It has a couch and a few chairs as well as a large curved desk with comfortable looking leather chair, which all looks out of huge glass windows leading to a large balcony looking over the city.

She's wearing her regular suit as she had snuck in with a cheeky smirk on her pink lip, her blue eyes scanning the empty room before she hopped up and sat in the leather chair with a wide grin on her lips as she looked the empty grey coloured desk over. It doesn't even have any draws or filling cabinets or anything.

If she didn't know any better she would believe the office is never used even with the couch area looking so inviting compared to the desk. However, she almost jumped as a yellow light started flashing above the desk with a continuous bleeping sound.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Answer," she said, which caused the light and bleeping to stop as a window into another office opened up to show two young women the other side, one a red head, and the other a brunette.

"Where's, Kyte, and who are you?" the red head asked in surprise.

The brunette laughed as she moved closer to her window to get a better look. "I know; Kyte's gotten himself a new girlfriend, right? You're real pretty, but then I wouldn't expect a cute guy like him to date ugly girls, would I?"

"Umm… well no, he's not my boyfriend… yet," she replied blushing brightly while the other two giggled. "Oh, and I'm Supergirl, and snuck in, but Kyte's not here, you must be Ginny and Ami?"

"Yep, that's us," Ginny agreed smirking. "And if you're there alone doesn't mean nobody knows you're there. I would place money that Tyde knows you're there and is the only reason the alarms aren't blazing."

Supergirl pouted as she thought about it. "Dam, he is impossible to sneak up on. I should have thought this over, better."

"Probably," Ami agreed still smiling. "I'm his sister and even I don't know what makes him tick."

"What tick?" Kyte startled them as he walked in through the office door to the side of the desk wearing a black suit and white shirt looking a little confused. "Did you girls want something…?"

"Yep," Ami agreed with a wide grin. "We want to come over and meet my new little brother, waiting here for this London to converge is too much trouble."

He sighed while rolling his eyes. "I can't just let you go roaming around worlds at a whim; Fury will be ticked at me."

"You let Pepper…"

"No, she was in a natural… I mean alien convergence," he quickly interrupted in amusement. "So how are things going there anyway?" he asked in curiosity.

"Blah, it's not bad," Ginny said shrugging. "Everything's going pretty well considering, but we did lose three of your Angel's recently."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I heard, they've just joined the Teen Titan's. I just hope Laura doesn't kill Beast Boy."

"Well, good luck with that, bro," Ami said while they both waved and the window disappeared leaving Kyte alone with Supergirl.

"Did you want something, Kara?" he asked as she hoped off his chair and he took his seat while some computer windows opened.

"Yep," she said as she stood in such a way that her assets are better presented, which made him quiver and have to gain a hold of himself. He knows she's doing it on purpose, and he also Tyde has been teaching her how to get his attention. However, he also knows he is going to give-in. She is a beautiful person inside and out, and he can't stop thinking about her. He had never felt so strong for anyone before, not even the triplets, and as the saying goes, 'the heart wants what the heart wants'.

She was smirking as she leant on his desk, pushing her assets out further. "I was just wondering," she said sweetly. "Whether you would like to come out for lunch with me?"

He sighed as he nodded his head, causing her to brighten with a large smile. "OK, but you're not exactly dressed for lunch."

"I'm not like most girls in Earth. I can change in seconds," she said sticking out her little pink tongue.

He chuckled as he licked his dry lips looking at her tongue as it slid back away before blue lights started flashing over his desk. He looked down in surprise as he typed some of the lights and brought up some screens, hacking into the Metropolis camera grid. They both looked, eyes widening to see many low-tech robots flying out of blue ripples in space.

"Doom-bots?" he asked himself in confusion. "Shit, I didn't think that bastard would leave Latveria let alone come here… well any time soon. Why the hell are they attacking the city!?" he asked rhetorically and angry.

They continued watching as Superman flew in and started smashing robots and ripping them apart. Kyte panned the cameras around to find. "There, Victor von Doom," he said as he spotted the man in the iron mask with green robes on a floating platform.

However, he isn't alone. He stood with a large man with flat white hair wearing an expensive blue suit as he watched the Man of Steel smashing robots with wary white and black eyes. He stood on the platform closest to an open portal. Though, looking to the other side of Doom it's the huge muscle bound thing in red with pitch black hair, only wearing black ripped trousers.

"Shit, he has Red Hulk and Tombstone with him," Kyte said in frustration as he scanned around for others when they saw a man jumping through the portal behind. He's wearing all red armoured suit with a eyeless cowl over his hair and top half of his head with little devil horns on top. He held a thin bladed red-sectioned staff as he landed a hit on Tombstone, knocking him off the platform to the ground with a crash.

They watched a little longer as Red Hulk went to help Tombstone but Doom stopped him and pointed at Superman. The Red Hulk grinned before leaping away and smashing the Man of Steel through several cars. It was obvious that the quick thinking police had evacuated most of the area, but there are still innocent people around.

"Shit," he muttered as he got up. "Kara, go and help Daredevil… umm… the guy in the red suit, and I'll take care of Doom. Superman should be able to handle Red Hulk for a while, but I'm calling for reinforcements," he added as he typed away. "If you see any civilians, they take top priority."

"I'm on it," she readily agreed, she blurred away and out of the balcony widows and into the fight.

Kyte walked outside, the wind blowing through his hair as his gauntlet flashed red. He lit up blindingly with this red fuzzy light for only a moment before it faded away and he smirked. He now wore form hugging crimson 'leather' with some ski-like glasses/goggles over his eyes with plastic looking shields over his ears, attached. He also has a leather and black robe/coat with hood. It hangs to his ankles swaying in the wind, held around his waist and chest by buckles and clips, and a red pentagram on his back outlined black.

However, with a click of his gloved fingers a crimson staff appeared in a flash of red in his right hand. It was roughly five foot five in length, and came up like a scythe either side at the top pointing up, one longer than the other.

Meanwhile, Supergirl arrived and punched Tombstone straight in the face, knocking him off Daredevil and crashing into an abandoned car. "You OK?" she asked the red suit wearing man as he flipped himself up to his feet.

"Yeah, so I finally get some cavalry," he said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you, but these guys won't let us talk for that long," he said as he just dodged and back flipped to avoid a car as it was thrown, but Supergirl caught it and it blew up as it was smashed over Tombstones head, knocking him back into a building. "Well, I lucked out, a girl with super strength, the right kind when dealing with these guys, who's the guy fighting the other Hulk?"

"Oh, he's my cousin. I'm Supergirl, and he's Superman," she replied as they both dodged cars as the angry gangster Meta threw them one after the other.

While Supergirl and Daredevil fought with Tombstone, Doom was hit by a red blast of mana, knocked off his platform, crashing to the ground in pain. Crimson landed down with a look that could kill.

"Techs…!" Doom groaned as he climbed to his feet, his dark eyes through his mask, cold. "I've yet to have the pleasure of smashing your teeth down your meddling throat," he said as if he was talking about something mundane.

"You have me to deal with too!" he was interrupted with a huge green beam of light crushing down on him. The black skinned Green Lantern floated down wearing the standard gear with a shaved head and a light goatee around his lips.

He climbed to his feet again, this time looking even more enraged. "Couldn't you see, I was busy!" he yelled out as blue coloured lightning blast from his hands, but before the Lantern could even draw up his energy shield a black youth with spaghetti style hairdo got in the way. He's wearing a blue and black coat with white mask and blue sunglasses on his forehead, standing on a thin metal disc sparking with purple electricity.

"Whoa there, metal face," he said jokingly as he flexed his gloved hands crating little blue sparks that turned purple. "I was just enjoying a little down time with some friends for the weekend, and then I pick up this strange call just before I see some jerks on the news, us heroes need a break too, but what can I do but come and check this out, huh?"

Kyte smirked as it's obvious that Doom looks concerned now as he watched Red Hulk going blow for blow with Superman, and the numbers not in his favour, and getting worse.

"Green Lantern, go help, Superman, and me and Static will handle, Doom. Supergirl and Daredevil should be able to handle Tombstone!"

"I'm on it," he agreed giving Static a worried look before heading off.

"He worries too much," Static said with a grin. "But I'm sure we can handle this guy just, fine."

"I almost forgot, you 'heroes' have gotten well organised, even under such trying times," Doom spoke, almost sounding amused. "Even on this world, Techs, you have your hand in revolutionising humanity."

"I'm just a realist, or perhaps a futurist?" he answered with a light chuckle. "I see the worlds are changing so fast, yet people don't like such change, so people like me have to help them see that there is nothing to fear."

"Yes, quite, but there will always be close minded morons," he replied coldly. "But I haven't the time or patience to deal with you today, Techs, and it looks like I will have to deal with whoever that is too. So sorry, but I don't have the time, but have fun with Tombstone and the Red Hulk," he laughed as he jumped through a near portal and all of them closed after him.

Kyte looked up just as Spider-Man jumped out of the Bat-Jet and swung down. "I'm not sure whether to be happy we're here on time or not," he asked as he watched Red Hulk smash the Green Lantern crashing into a building.

"I think that answers itself," Static said grimacing as the Red Hulk held Superman by one of his legs and started smashing him around like a doll. "I'll go and blow up some robots because I don't want to become a red stain under that Red things foot."

"Yeah, I'll join you!" Spider-Man said as he swung after him.

Kyte shrugged as the Batman landed next to him. "Report?" he demanded; his eyes cool.

Kyte sighed as he looked over at him. "Kick their asses and blow up Doom-bots?"

The Batman actually smirked as he nodded. "Sounds good to me, there's some backup en-route, but I don't believe they'll be necessary."

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
